How to be a human being
by Patchworkcrows
Summary: Calamity Ganon's been defeated - done and over with - but Link's still living with the guilt of taking a hundred years to get the job done. And now, after everything, SOMETHING'S gone wrong and neither him nor Zelda can figure out what. What's with the weird broken sword - or the overgrown sanctuary where he found it? And just who's the mysterious boy looking for his missing cap?
1. Cut back down to my knees

A/N: It should be said here before anything that this is the exact same story I am posting on AO3 of the same name. :) I figured there's some people however that still use FF for certain fandoms (I'm partial to still using FF for Zelda myself) and therefore I should make the effort to post/update to both sites! If you prefer the AO3 format, however, I _definitely_ suggest you head over to there as the formatting is a LOT nicer. Link for that will be right here: /works/14817224/chapters/34286717 - Nice.

Other than that, here's a note I wrote at the end of the first chapter on AO3, with a few changes made to reflect how far I've come in just a few short weeks. All other chapters on here will NOT feature A/Ns and will only be content so if you're interested in what I've got to say, def check the fic out there. Enjoy guys!

 **Despite the fact that I don't have this fanfic finished and I don't know when I WILL; I figured maybe I should finally just post it. I'm tired y'all. I want it out there. I'm 118 pages in and we ain't even done. Oh well. I'll try to update every other week. Hopefully then I'll fuckin' have this hellbeast over and done with. For now; enjoy.**

* * *

Two hundred fifty five billion, fifteen million, nine hundred eighty six thousand, two hundred and thirty four breaths. He has taken two hundred fifty five billion, fifteen million, nine hundred eighty six thousand, two hundred and thirty four breaths since he started counting. And calling them _breaths_ is generous, for he doesn't have a form in this prison, so he can't quite call whatever it is he's doing _breathing_ , but it almost feels as if his whole chest - or his whole being, that is - is inhaling and exhaling, growing bigger and releasing that energy with every second. They say that the average Hylian takes twelve to twenty breaths a minute. In an hour, they've taken a thousand two hundred. In a full day, twenty eight thousand, eight hundred breaths. In a year, ten million, five hundred and twelve thousand breaths.

Counting breaths is the only way to count time, and even that is unreliable. They did good with strengthening his seal this time. It's wearing down now, though. He feels it, slowly. Like a window cracked open just a fraction of an inch every year. He remembers their names and faces. Princess Zelda and the ever heroic Link. His anger still bubbles, but it's almost distant now. Harder to recall. A lot of things are getting harder to recall.

His childhood. He knows what he stole. He knows that he was small - a pint sized rat with a passion for power. He can still feel what he felt then - insecurity, fury, pain, confusion, empty, the overwhelming urge to just be whole-

He couldn't tell you what pushed him to wrap those greedy paws around that cloth. He couldn't tell you his birthday or his family's names. If he ever had a family. His friends. His classmates. His favorite treat. Why he took on magic. Even now, he can't quite remember how he felt that first time. What were his exact actions? Why?

Maybe that's what the Goddesses wanted out of him. Make him forget everything. Become some little vegetable. Something they could mold into a perfect upstanding citizen.

Well, no thank you.

He wasn't going to let them have things their way. He was stubborn, he knew that. He wouldn't be anyone but himself. Wouldn't let anyone else dictate what that meant.

But still, he was so so tired.

Tired of counting breaths.

Tired of staring out into the white. Was this staring or was he the white?

He wants to close his eyes and sleep.

Or feel the wind on his face. In his air.

He wants to lay down in Hyrule Field.

He doesn't want a heavy crown.

He wants what he doesn't think he's ever had.

He wants to be happy.

For the good guys, the moment you discover what you want, you get it. Like a flash of lightning. As if the Gods themselves were waiting for you to just figure it out so they could put everything in place. Right in your lap. Maybe that's precisely what they did. Farore's destiny or some divine bullshit. Door's open, Hero, your prize is sitting right in front of you, go get it.

Vaati wishes to be happy and free.

All he gets are more breaths to count.


	2. Bye bye baby blue

You'd think after a hundred years of sleeping, Link would be wide awake, but after defeating Calamity Ganon, he's more exhausted than ever before.

And you'd think that after a hundred years of fighting, Zelda would be just as tired, but she's eager to get to work a week later. Drags him out of Kakariko to see what's changed and talk about rebuilding. He agrees to it all, _of course_ , but he's not looking to start helping out so quickly. He still can't remember anything about himself outside of the little memories he recovered from his slate. He wants to spend some time exploring Hyrule more. See if he can find anything else out about himself.

Zelda works on getting the tools necessary for rebuilding Hyrule Castle made. Something to do with Purah and upgrading Magnesis for construction. There's plenty of stuff Zelda can do that doesn't require his help or staying glued to her side. She's got hours of work ahead of her in Hateno alone. So he can take out a few monsters here and there. Recover some more scraps. Minor stuff that doesn't require diplomacy. Stuff he was probably going to do anyway.

Things are calm and peaceful and normal.

Until they're just not.

He can't place what just changes. He's spending some time down by a river, cooking up a nice lunch and going for a swim, when he just feels… different. Like something bad's just happened. It has him packing his stuff up immediately and using his slate to warp for the first time in months. He checks Zora's Domain but Sidon and the rest are preparing for some festival. He checks Gerudo Town but Riju's more concerned about an upcoming sand seal race. Rito Village is as quiet and calm as it always is and Goron City's biggest problem is figuring out how they're going to get a bunch of ore out to Gerudo Town on schedule. There's no problems in Kakariko. There's no problems in the Lost Woods.

And Hateno…

Hateno's the same as he left it.

He's left confused and out of breath from running himself ragged. And then there's Zelda, grabbing his hand in the middle of the town before he can even wrap his head around the fact that nothing seems inherently wrong.

"Did you feel that?" she asks.

He nods.

Something about Zelda makes him more nervous than the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it's because she _knows_ who he is. Because _he knows_ who _she is_. Because she's got a lot riding on him and he doesn't want to let her down. Again. He can talk so easily with just about everyone else.

Well, everyone but Sidon and his father. It's the whole 'hero of Hyrule' expectation thing. Freaks him out a little.

"I was with Purah when it happened. Did you see anything?"

He shakes his head.

She's rambling then. Ranting about how she doesn't like being out of the know. How maybe it had to do with some research they were doing.

But he doesn't think it's that. That feeling of unease is still there that night and the next day, though it's died down considerably by then. It's weird. He can't explain it and neither can Zelda, but it's almost like something's _there_ that shouldn't. Like something bad's just happened but it's too out of reach to tell what.

Zelda knocks on his front door one night, bags under her eyes. Three days have passed since Link rushed home and he hasn't moved to leave just yet. He doesn't want something to attack Zelda when he isn't there to save her. He can't let her get hurt _a second time_. The second he goes, he knows something terrible's going to happen. Or maybe that's just his anxiety.

She barges in mostly because she knows she's always welcome. Link might not be able to talk to her, but he can always listen. And even if he doesn't want to let her down, she _is_ one of his closest friends. Granted, that's because all of his friends are...

He doesn't want to think too hard on it.

"What if he's back?" she asks. "What if we didn't do it right? What if my powers were too weak and he breaks out again and I _can't_ seal him-"

He doesn't _say_ anything. He puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. That's not it. He knows it. If that was it, there wouldn't be any calm. No waiting around wondering when the end was coming. It would have already came. Calamity Ganon is gone. They're safe from _him_.

"Well _what is it then?_ " she asks, shrugging his hand off. "We can't pretend _nothing happened_."

He shrugs and goes back to making himself dessert. Monster cake. After everything they've gone through, he figures cake doesn't need a special reason to be made. After all, he nearly died a hundred years ago. He didn't know when he was going to go for good so he might as well enjoy a treat every now and again.

Zelda sits down at his table. "...Is it nothing?"

"Maybe," he says. He doesn't look up from the bowl he's mixing the ingredients in. What was the recipe exactly again...? The cake always came out a bit tart... maybe he could toss in a couple more handfuls of sugar this time...

"You'll be extra careful, right?" He feels her eyes on him. "When you go out?"

He nods. "I'm always careful."

That's the thing she wants to hear him say. It's not _true_ but she doesn't need to know that.

If he wants to fight a Lynel in the rain with just his shorts on, he will. He's an adult. Besides, the last time that happened he was _going to bed_ before the thing shot at him. It's more careful to fight it right then and there than to stumble around getting your shirt back on. Lynels don't wait for you to get dressed.

"I really doubt that," she says. Link wonders sometimes if she can hear his thoughts. And then he panics because some of his thoughts are definitely way too private for princesses. "What are you making?"

"Monster cake."

She sticks her tongue out. Maybe she only likes fruit cake. He can't remember. "That's disgusting. I'm going to get back to my research with Purah. Are you leaving again tomorrow?" It's her way of telling him he can leave. That she'll be fine.

He's still unsure. There's still something so wrong right now. But maybe she wants him out there. Patrolling Hyrule or something. See if he can find anything.

"Sure. Why not?"

She smiles, just a little. "Don't be a stranger. Make sure to come back safe. I still need your help with Hyrule."

He wonders if there was a time where he would open up to her about things. Would he tell her why he doesn't talk much? Would he tell her how he doesn't want to settle down just yet because that means the adventure's over? That now that his quest is done, he doesn't know what he's supposed to do anymore. That he's trying to figure out the whole point of his life now that he doesn't remember a single thing about his past self.

It's silly.

He tries to push it aside.

If it was important, Zelda would have said something. Or any number of people who knew who he was. Like Impa or Purah or Sidon's father. _Someone_ would have worried about it for him. They worried about everything else.

He smiles for her and sets his cake on his table. "I'll come back."

That's one thing he does have.

A home he can always retreat back to.


	3. Run back to the wild

When the seal breaks, Vaati is hesitant to even try to escape.

As if the moment he steps out, he will be put back in.

It always feels that way. Short lived.

But then, admittedly, those were all times where he _had_ proceeded to kidnap Hyrule's princess.

This time there is no princess or green twit standing around waiting for him to pop his head out.

So he stumbles on broken stone.

Stumbles.

The feeling is bizarre. When was the last time he had legs? He can't really recall. It's certainly longer than when he was last put in, that's for sure.

He was ginormous before. Monstrous. A force to be truly reckoned with. Bestial. Not at all the small Hylian that peers back at him in the reflection of the broken blade on the ground. Snapped clean in half. He remembers the face, though only faintly. It's not his the way his Minish one had been. It's like a familiar stranger. Someone you pass by every day in the market but never say hello to. Vaati takes some time to stare at it but he's still not comfortable in the skin.

He looks behind him and he sees the image of a one-eyed monster chiseled into the walls. It feels far away. Detached from him. He should be thankful that it does. It's a sign that there's still a chance for him beyond the destruction he's caused. Mostly, he just finds himself sad at the loss. Not a monster. Not a Hylian. Certainly not a damn forest rat skittering through the tall grass.

He failed.

No matter what way you slice it- how you wrap it all up with a pretty bow- Vaati has failed. He didn't take Hyrule. He never would. He had three shots. Four? The details are a little fuzzy. If he hadn't won then, he wouldn't win now. It's difficult to accept that. To just give up.

Stubborn. Always stubborn.

But he's free. And the sanctuary is in the worst condition he's ever seen it before. Nature's taken back what was once its to begin with. There's the strong chance no one can even remember his name.

He touches his hand to his head. To readjust the cap that should be sitting snugly on it - but he feels hair.

He looks around the surrounding area but there is no cap. No wish granting, law defying, hat.

Briefly, he thinks that this is why he's like this. Calmly. Shocked.

He doesn't have his power.

And then it hits him full force.

No magic-

The very thing that defines him. A creature _born_ from magic. A man bent on gaining more power, on being _the very best at magic_ \- left without even a trace of it.

No- no there it is. Faint. Minuscule. Untrained and weak.

He can't decide what's worse - having nothing or being reduced to _this little_.

And then, more terrifying than any other thought. More terrifying than simply being left without magic for the rest of his life.

How long did he have until _this_ spell lost its magic as well? Until he found himself a mouse in Hyrule's Fields.

Without an idea. Without a plan. He moves.

Leaves the sanctuary.

He should be a distraught, frantic, madman right now. The idea hasn't hit him fully yet. It's unimaginable. The greatest, most powerful Wind Sorcerer in the world, _Vaati_ , reduced back to a useless, forgettable Minish.

It can't happen.

He is _not_ going to let that happen.


	4. Of beasties sad and tired

There's not much he can do in looking for what's amiss in Hyrule. All he can really do is explore, which feels a little wrong when he wants to find out what's wrong and fix it immediately. It certainly doesn't help put his mind at ease. He leaves Hateno the next morning and lets his feet wander, hoping that somehow they'll lead him to that bad feeling.

There's a little satisfaction in all his looking. Link _does_ find something. After three days of ambling around the woods, looking for some sort of clue, he stumbles upon something. It's some time in the morning, the sun just barely risen. He's still trying to wake up from some nightmare he can't recall. Up against a rockside, the surrounding treetops covering the area, are ruins he's never seen before.

He knows the second he steps into the clearing that they're not from his time. They're not remnants of _his_ Hyrule destroyed by the Calamity. They're just… forgotten ruins. Something lost to time.

Link can't read any of the Hylian that hasn't faded against the weathered stone - it's too old. Ancient. He can't even begin to wrap his head around some of the words. There's simply no deciphering it.

And all the way in the back, just beyond an empty pedestal is a carving on the wall. It's smooth and it looks as if it was finished just today. He's actually a little in awe at how pristine it is compared to the rest of the place - pillars toppled over, steps cracking, nature taking back what was once its. It sends chills down his spine, the foreboding eye with wings staring straight at him.

He grabs out his Sheikah Slate and takes photos of it and the rest of the area to show Zelda. Maybe even Pikango. He might know a thing or two about it.

There sitting on the ground by the empty pedestal is a sword broken in half. It's tiny. Practically a knife, actually. But when he picks it up to look at it, it feels… good. Safe. Not quite like the Master Sword but strangely close.

He knows immediately that this has to be the thing behind his and Zelda's worries, but there's nothing else to go off of. If something - if _that thing_ carved into the wall escaped, it isn't here. And Link knows no one's seen anything like it because he would have heard about it already. It hasn't destroyed Hyrule yet or made any terrible threats.

Maybe the sword breaking was enough to set the two of them off. Maybe it served its purpose and just snapped after years of use. Maybe it wasn't even important anymore.

He's not an expert on any of this sort of stuff. Zelda's the one who studies ancient tech. He's the guy who picks it up and smacks monsters with it.

It might not be as advanced as a Guardian, but this whole little sanctuary is probably as old as it gets in Hyrule and Zelda will probably be eager to examine some ancient magic.

Link starts to head back to where his camp was. He still hasn't found himself breakfast and it doesn't look like there's much else to really examine. The blonde looks back at the wall one last time.

That's something he doesn't want to run into any time soon.


	5. What are we to you?

He should probably rush back to Hateno with his findings right away, but there's still the chance he missed something so Link takes the long route and spends another few days roaming Hyrule. If he missed something like _that_ than who's to say he hadn't missed any other mysterious ruins? He's got a meat skewer sticking out of his mouth as he walks, staring down at his map. No matter how many times he combs through Hyrule, he still finds himself needing it to get around.

The sanctuary ruins are, of course, marked now. He's not going to show Zelda a bunch of pictures and then tell her he doesn't know _where_ the place is.

He's expecting rain later on in the evening, so climbing over this ridge is out of the question. There's a stable not too far off, though. He might not even have to wait so long to get to Hateno if he picks up one of his horses (he'd have ten more and about a dozen bears and elks if he could keep them, but nowhere he goes will relent) and rides through the night.

Though Zelda won't be happy if she finds out he didn't sleep just so he could get back a little faster.

He could always use his slate... It's urgent enough for it.

"Stay back!"

Link's heard this all before. He's stepped in and saved travelers plenty of times. Nonetheless, it doesn't stop him from trying to save the day again. He finishes the rest of his skewer in one bite, wipes his hands on his pants, and starts running towards the scene up a hill to his right.

There's a Moblin towering over a figure scrambling for rocks or something to defend themselves with.

Link's a little surprised by that. No one out this far doesn't bring a weapon or two with them. Even if Calamity Ganon is gone, there's always the chance of running into something that'll do you in. The wild's just not safe enough to go for a stroll.

But this guy's got nothing on him as far as he can see. Nothing but this tattered up dirty cape, a tunic, and some shorts with sandals. He's moving back from the monster, cursing up a storm and trying to make himself big - Link sees how he puffs out his chest and rolls up his sleeves - like he can maybe intimidate it.

Moblins are dumb but they're not that dumb. It knows he's easy prey. And Link doesn't need to be a Moblin to know that this guy's got zero chances against the monster.

What it doesn't know is that Link's right behind it with a sword he picked up two camps ago. He runs the thing through without breaking a sweat and puts the sword back when it disappears, leaving behind miscellaneous guts and other monster parts.

"Are you alright?" he asks the guy, stuffing a horn into his pocket. He's got about a dozen of these he can sell. Or make into an elixir. Or maybe some monster extract... He wanted to take a crack at making it from scratch.

The stranger's not familiar. Not that Link knows everyone in Hyrule, but still. He's definitely the type of guy you'd remember if you ran into him before.

He's extremely pale. Link notices that his eyes are red and his abnormally light hair. Like a Sheikah that hadn't stepped into the sun in ages. Maybe he is. A Sheikah, at least. Though he definitely doesn't spend any time around Kakariko if that's the case.

"Fine," the stranger snaps as he brushes himself off.

Most of the people he saves are grateful. They tell him what happened. They thank him. They offer him a warm meal.

He could go for another kebab, actually…

"Okay," Link says. He takes a seat on a log and watches the guy. "What happened?"

The guy's eye twitches. "Are you expecting something from me?"

Sort of. "No, not really. Just relaxing."

That's the thing about the people he meets along the way. They're easy to talk to. He can smile and chat for hours so long as they think he's just another traveler like them. Which, really, he sort of is.

Finally, the guy looks him in the eyes. He frowns pretty bad at him. Like he might be trying to place his face or something. Maybe they really have met before.

"Relax somewhere else," he says, turning his back on Link. "I'm busy."

Link can't fathom what he's busy doing. Getting attacked by Moblins? "Whatcha doin'?" he asks.

The guy stays silent. Link can't see through him so he gets up and walks around to his front. He's staring pretty intently at his hands.

"You good?" Link asks again. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm _fine_ ," he says. "I do not need your insistent assistance."

Cool. Alliteration. Link puts his hands in the air. "Alright. I won't help out. Relax."

He throws one hand out, pointing his finger at Link and his lips move but Link can't hear what he's saying even from this close. Maybe the guy isn't even trying to speak. He might just be mouthing something. Either way, Link can't read his lips. And he definitely doesn't know what he's supposed to expect. He stands there, lost, while the guy brings his hand back to his side and mumbles something to himself. The guy's nuts.

"Are you heading somewhere? Maybe I can walk you there. Make sure you don't get attacked again." Link offers.

The guy looks at him in some sort of disbelief, kind of like he's saying _'you're helping out again'._ But he doesn't actually voice any concerns. He scoffs and turns back around. Link doesn't know why, but he gets the feeling the guy just doesn't want to look at him.

Link doesn't know what it is about the guy that's got him so up in arms, though. Personally, he really can't let it go. It's like something's drawing him to him. Curiosity or something. He's kind of nice looking, too, though, so maybe it's also that he's weak for handsome boys. Link doesn't remember what he was like before he nearly died a hundred years ago. Maybe that was normal for him, thinking other men were cute and willing to bend over backwards for their approval.

He thought Sidon was really good looking, too, actually. Up until he found out the guy was his dead fiance's little brother. That… sort of made things weird.

If this guy is his first non-Zora royalty crush, that's a little sad. He can probably do better than some pissed off guy in the woods. Or maybe he can't. He's pretty odd himself.

Link gets back in front of him. "It's okay! I don't bite."

The guy looks like he's got a comment about that but instead he just laughs quietly. It's not even a nice laugh. It's pretty ugly. This obnoxious fake giggle. It's not genuine at all and it turns Link off a little. Puts him on edge.

"Seriously," he says, holding his hand out in front of him. "I mean it. Let me at least get you to a stable." Should he be drawing a weapon now? What if this guy is a Yiga Clan member...?

No. That's ridiculous. If he was, he would have jumped him already. Or maybe he is and just hasn't noticed the slate on his hip. He really should hide that a little better...

"What am I, a horse?" mystery man asks.

"Maybe. If I give you an apple are you going to be nicer?"

Link's surprised the guy doesn't yell at him for that one. Instead. the man looks around their surroundings. Just an empty hill with rocks and trees. There's not even a Bokoblin settlement in the immediate area. He's got to understand that there's no point just standing around here (especially if he's as lost as he looks).

"Very well. Take me to this stable." He says it like _he's_ the one doing _Link_ a favor.

Link's met some jerks in Hyrule but this one's taking the cake.

"Sure thing," Link says. He's got to glance back every few minutes to make sure the guy's even following him. He is, but every time Link looks back at him, he's mumbling to himself and staring at his hands. Maybe he killed someone and he's going crazy.

...Okay, that's jumping to some serious conclusions, but it's the best thing he's got right now. Other than the Yiga Clan theory. Which is, for the record, starting to seem a lot more plausible. He could be trying to work up the nerve to strangle Link.

"So what's your name?" Link asks.

"None of your business."

He sort of expected that response. "That's a long name. Do you go by None just to keep it short?"

"Charming," he says.

Okay. He's going to go nuts if this guy doesn't give him _something_. He stops, almost getting the mystery man to bump right into him. "I'm Link."

There's this brief expression on the guy's face that Link can't read. Or maybe he's worse at reading the room than he thought... It's gone before he gets the chance to try to study it a little more. Maybe it was like… amused or something? Annoyed? Probably annoyed.

He turns his head away from Link and keeps walking.

"Alright," Link sighs. There's really no getting through to this guy.

And just like that, his good mood is sucked dry. Stranger or not, he just can't find any words to say.


	6. I am your neighbor - I can hear you

Mystery boy sits down, wrinkles his nose, and practically runs the rest of the way to the inside of the stable as it starts to pour. Link takes his sweet time. The rain is actually pretty pleasant. He's gotten kind of used to it, though it doesn't seem to happen as often nowadays. That's something he files away. Mental note to ask Zelda later if all that rain was normal or just a fluke. Climate concerns aside, he's also not too eager about trying to pry a name out of that guy again. If looks could kill, Link would have died about a mile back.

He comes inside soaking wet, bringing a puddle with him, and notices the stranger wringing out his clothes (though he really didn't get rained on much).

"Better?" he asks.

He might as well have stayed silent. The guy doesn't even acknowledge he said anything.

"Well, I'm just gonna go then…" Link continues. "Hope you get where you're going."

"It's late."

Link expects him to be talking to someone else. One of the other people taking refuge during the storm. The stable keeper - __someone__. But mystery guy's eyes are on him.

"And it's raining," the stranger turns his back on him. "You'd catch your death out there." And then he laughs that bad laugh again like he just said the funniest thing in the whole world. A couple of people within earshot cringe. The looks on their faces say it's cause they're scared, not cause it's ridiculous. Is his laugh __really__ that scary? It just sounds silly to him.

"I guess I can spend the night, too." Link turns to the stable keeper to pay for a bed.

"I'll be taking a soft bed," he says, throwing himself down onto an empty one without prompt.

Link opens his mouth to argue - he's not seriously going to pay for this guy __too__ \- but stops himself. He can use it as leverage. A little bribe never hurt anyone before. Especially for the low low price of a name. He gets two beds (one standard for himself and one 'special comfy soft bed' for 'laughs-a-lot-nobody') and stands at the foot of his 'companion's'.

"What's your name?"

He stares up at him. Lips a thin hard line. Definitely not laughing now.

"I just spent forty rupees on you. The least you can do is tell me your name."

"Vaati," he says. His voice is hard. He looks like he's anticipating something. What? For Link to make fun of his name? He met a guy named __Chork__ on his way to the Rito Village. Nothing really tops that.

"Okay. Well… good night, Vaati." Link says. He doesn't really have anything else to add. There. Mission accomplished. He got the guy's name. One mystery solved.

Vaati watches him climb into bed. He knows because he feels the guy's eye (does he have another one? He can't tell with his hair covering his face) staring at his back.

Weird.

He doesn't sleep well that night, either. He has some nightmare that he can't remember by the time he wrestles himself awake. And by then it's pitch black inside the tent. Everyone's fast asleep. The rain's stopped - he doesn't hear it anymore.

He goes to step outside (some fresh air will help clear his head) but he stops himself just a few feet away when he notices Vaati sitting in the grass (it must be really muddy…), looking up at the sky.

There's a couple of stars scattered about. The moon's trying to poke its way out from behind some lingering storm clouds.

Link doesn't want to ruin the moment. The guy looks… not peaceful, really, but like he sort of __needs__ this. Lost. Upset. It's actually pretty sad. The look on his face reminds him of himself. Like the guy just doesn't know what to do - who he really is. Maybe he's depressed. Maybe he's lost some family.

He just looks bad.

Link surprises himself by how long he just stays there, leaning against a wooden support beam watching Vaati. He starts to drift back asleep, actually, but he catches himself just before he dozes off for good and falls over onto the ground. Instead of embarrassing himself and possibly alerting the stranger to the fact that he's just spent the better half of the night watching him, he heads back to his bed.

He wakes up to sun and laughter from outside. To Beedle's loud 'thank you' and a horse passing by. Link meanders to the little campside fire they always seem to have at stables. He rubs at his eyes, yawns a little, but is surprisingly pretty awake for this hour of day. Which, for all he knows, is the middle of the afternoon but still. He's usually a lot worse for wear. He wanders over to where some guy is eating a rice ball on a log while Vaati sits on the other end, back towards the both of them and sort of leaning over himself as he picks at the grass. Link thought he would have been long gone by now.

"Whatcha doin'?" Link asks, arms on his hips.

"Investigating," Vaati says casually.

"This guy here thinks he's gonna find __rupees__ just laying around on the ground." Rice Ball guy laughs. "Like if there __were__ any rupees, people wouldn't just go around cutting grass all damn day. Money doesn't grow like carrots, buddy."

Vaati hums like he's really got to think about that. The corner of his mouth curls - is he annoyed? Is he just in the zone? Link can't read him at all.

"Are you… short on rupees?" Link didn't actually think about that. Everyone he's run into has seemed to be pretty well off. At least, well enough to travel.

"I'm __investigating__ ," he says a little more purposeful before sitting up straight. "I do not need your __charity__."

He seemed to need it yesterday for a __soft bed__ but Link just shrugs and sits in front of the fire. Might as well make himself breakfast before he heads out.

Vaati gets up and paces around while Link cooks. If he's expecting a meal, he isn't saying anything, so Link doesn't make extra. He's surprised that when he's finished, Vaati actually initiates a conversation with him. Though, for a moment, he thinks it's purely going to be because he wants to steal some of his breakfast right out of his hands.

He taps his shoulder and he says, "You like helping people."

And Link's __so so__ confused but he says, "...Uh. Yeah. I guess." Cause it wasn't a question but a statement. Does the guy know who he is? He feels his stomach clench a little with nerves.

"So you feel obligated to help me."

Which… yeah. Sort of. "I guess?"

"I've lost something."

Link nods slowly. Okay. Okay this is a little more in his territory. This is a little more comfortable. Lost stuff. He can handle that. Plenty of people have sent him out on tasks like that. He can do lost stuff. It's just the vibe he gives. Everyone picks up on it. Link is the errand boy. "You want me to get it back for you?"

"If I didn't, would I be bringing it up to you in the first place?"

Wise ass. "No, you wouldn't. But if you want someone to help you, you should really be a little nicer to that person. What do you need me to find?"

"It's this… cap." Vaati says cautiously. He must be waiting for Link to say no.

"Alright. Got it. What's it look like?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

"...So I'm supposed to just go all over Hyrule and like… bring you caps until I find it?" Not the craziest job but still, he's got bigger things to take care of. Also, it's tedious. And he's getting a headache just thinking about it.

"You'll escort me." Vaati says.

He thinks about the picture of the sanctuary on his slate. About that terrible feeling in his gut and Zelda's worried face. He's got __way__ more important things to do than to bring this guy all over Hyrule with him just for some dumb cap. But he hates turning people down. And that look on Vaati's face last night is still fresh in his memory. If this guy is so upset about something and all he wants is to find his __cap__ then… well, Link's got to at least __try__ to help him out, right?

Hylia damn his soft heart.

"Fine." Link says. He takes out an uncooked apple and bites into it. Vaati looks at him like he's got six heads. Probably because he just scarfed down all of his breakfast in seconds (and it was a __lot of food, believe him__ ) and already he's eating again. "But I've got other stuff to do first. You're gonna have to come with me."

"Fine," Vaati says.

"Fine," he says again, just to be a pain.

Vaati forks an eyebrow. "Fine."

"...Fine."

"Fine," says Rice Ball guy. "We get it."


	7. I've got my old helmet on

It feels weird walking through Hyrule with one of the most quiet guys he's ever met. Even Hudson was more talkative. Or, at least, he answered all of Link's questions no matter how ridiculous. But Vaati's this tight-lipped stranger. He doesn't strike up conversation and he doesn't respond to it. It's weird. It's uncomfortable. It makes Link wonder if that's what he's like with Zelda sometimes.

Mental note: respond to Zelda more.

"-and it's just so weird, like, what does a Lizalfos need _sapphire_ for? Why are you carrying it, buddy? Is he gonna go to Gerudo Town and sell all that stuff? Would Gerudo Town let in a Lizalfos if they were a voe. Vai? I think it's vai. Anyway- if a Lizalfos was a girl, would they let it in? What do you think?" He's mostly rambling for the sake of it. And also cause he's been thinking about silly stuff like this for a while now. Even if he wasn't worried that Zelda would lose all hope in rebuilding Hyrule if he said all of this, he _knows_ she'd find the conversation ridiculous and change the topic as soon as possible. It's just nice to have someone else to talk to. Someone who doesn't know who he is and expects something of him. Other than for his help in finding some ratty hat.

But Vaati's just staring straight ahead.

Link lowers his voice. He feels a little self-conscious. "I think they would."

He looks out at the broken down defunct Guardians scattered across the field. A few months ago, he would have been dead quiet walking through here. Listening for any that were still up and running. Now there's nothing to worry about. At least, when it comes to Guardians anyway.

Vaati's got his attention on them too. Link's surprised when he hears the man's voice again. "Is it alive?"

"Nah," Link kicks the thing with his shoe. Oh- but he _could_ probably get some parts from this thing. With all the work Purah and Zelda are doing up in Hateno, he might be overdue for an upgrade soon. It'd suck to not have the parts necessary. He squats down next to the big metal thing and gets to work ripping up its underside, pulling out all sorts of gears and wires. "They all deactivated after Calamity Ganon died."

"...Right. Of course." Vaati surprises Link even further by kneeling down beside him, grabbing the parts to hold for Link. He examines them each carefully, inspecting them for something. Faults, maybe? To see if this stuff is really even good? Maybe he's a Guardian expert. Or enthusiast. There's plenty of those in Hyrule. "This all looks rather complicated for Hylian tech."

Or maybe not.

"Sheikah tech. Hylians are just the lunatics who dug them up." Link corrects. When he's pretty sure he's stripped the thing clean of everything useful, he stands back up and stuffs what he's passed off to Vaati into a satchel. "I don't know, I don't really think too hard on how any of it works. Hard to when you're trying to avoid getting killed by it."

"Half the battle is knowing your enemy," Vaati says this like it's a good joke. Link thinks he's missing the punchline. "Perhaps you should learn how it works."

"Well, they're all dead now, so there's no more battles with them." Link reminds him.

"Mm, I suppose that's a fair point."

Link points ahead at another Guardian. He expects Vaati to protest them going out of the way to just look for scrap, but the Hylian(?) beside him seems just as eager to keep looking.

"You ever get attacked by one?" Link asks when his head's almost inside the thing.

"By what?"

"A Guardian. Like… was it normal to just sort of get chased around by them or did you just sorta steer clear?"

"Guardians… No. I have yet to have one sent after me."

"Lucky you." Link pulls out an ancient core and grins. "I don't know what _half_ this stuff does, but I always get a little excited finding it."

And then, just like that, Vaati's back to silent. Just watching every movement of Link's. Maybe listening to his Guardian stories, too. He seems pretty interested in them, at least. He does ask questions about those _occasionally_. Like how Link beat them. What were their weaknesses? How did they attack? Normal stuff he might get asked by a Guardian fan.

"You're a really curious person, Vaati." Link says when they're finally back on track. "Like in the asks a lot of questions way, not the weird way." Well, the weird way too, but the weird way is pretty rude to say to his face.

"I suppose," Vaati walks casually beside him, hands in his pockets. "I've always had an affinity for knowledge."

"I'm more of a 'swing first then ask questions' sorta guy." Link says.

"I'd imagine so." He sounds weirdly bitter when he says it. Maybe he just hates when people squander learning opportunities.

"What was that guy talking about before at the stable? When he said you were looking for rupees on the ground?" Link asks.

Vaati looks like he's not going to say anything but then he makes this haughty noise. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would. That's why I'm asking."

"Well… you've heard of the Picori, yes?"

The word's unfamiliar. But even more unfamiliar than the word is the way he says it. With this sort of thick accent that Link can barely make out. It's weird. Sounds like something old. Maybe from his and Zelda's time. Not the first time he's heard older Hylian tossed into casual conversation before, it always just catches him off guard. Though this time it seems a little more striking. Maybe he's pronouncing the word wrong.

"No," Link says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think so. Can you say it again?"

"I don't repeat myself." But he goes onto say, "The Picori are… a children's story. They're said to hide rupees and berries in various places. Helpful little rats that can only be seen by a child whose heart is pure and good." He sounds annoyed by the whole thing. It's probably a basic story all Hylians just sort of know. He probably hates having to explain it all to Link. Briefly he wonders if his parents had told him about the Picori when he was a kid. If when he was a kid he believed in the little creatures. If that's where his love for exploring came from - wandering the tall grass all for some fairytale mice that'd give him gifts for being a good boy.

"Sounds cool," Link drags himself out of the thought. "You believe in them?"

"I… That's a complicated question." Vaati actually stammers. Poor guy's probably shy about it. He clears his throat. "There has to be an explanation as to why the stories began in the first place, doesn't there? Some evidence that might lead back."

That's actually pretty cute. This guy believing in some old fairytale.

"Don't worry," Link says. "I won't laugh."

"You've never been given assistance by them?" Vaati asks. "Never found a stray rupee in the grass - in a pot - in your _shoe?_ " He seems pretty serious about it. Maybe even a little… urgent? Maybe he really is some sort of scholar. One that focuses on old stories like old Guardian tales and kid's stuff. Wanting to find more and more evidence of the unknown. Another big find. Though he doesn't think the Picori could help much if Calamity Ganon ever struck. Not that the Guardians helped in the end...

"Nope. Have you?"

"...Once or twice." Vaati says. Though it sounds like a lie.

"Well, maybe they're out there somewhere. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing. If Calamity Ganon can exist, so can the uh Picoewi."

"Picori," Vaati corrects.

"Picolwe?"

"You're doing this on purpose now, aren't you? Mispronouncing things on me," he gives him a look.

And _maybe_ , okay, he _is_... but it's only because the look on Vaati's face is oh so cute.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone following and favoriting this story! :) I appreciate every alert I get and hope you're enjoying the fic! I also always appreciate reviews and would love to read your feedback or just comments in general – and on that note:

FCL said:

 _i like this:D Vaati in BotW, interesting:)  
and it's also fun if you'll make Link with this habit of eating when he's nervous, stressed or annoyed, like, you know, a lot of people:D that he'll snack on some food whenever Vaati again plays on his nerves, that'll be great:D good job though:D_

Thanks for the review FCL! I hadn't actually thought of that to be honest – at least, I don't think I wrote that quirk in some of the fic, but I loved your idea so much that I actually started to include it in the one I'm writing now! C: Sounds perfect! Hope you like this chapter too and hope to hear from you again! 3

And lastly guys: forgive me if my posting slows down a bit. I promise I haven't abandoned or caught up to what I've written – we recently got a puppy and I am doing my best to take care of/potty train my good new boy Razmataz (Spazzy Razzy, Raz, Raz the Spaz, Razzle Dazzle, Puppo, etc etc) so much of my time is getting eaten up on puppy patrol or just trying to catch up on sleep rn. :) Hopefully things will begin to settle into a better rhythm or calm down soon though so~!


	8. Back in place Back in shape

The rest of the walk goes smoothly. Vaati doesn't chime in anymore, but he looks like he's actually listening to what Link has to say.

He's really happy about it, actually. So happy he almost doesn't want to get to Hateno. If they could just keep walking like this for a few more days, he'd be happy.

But they get to the town sooner than later. Vaati looks like he's taking it all in. Link's got about a hundred questions for him but he doesn't know which ones Vaati will actually answer and which he'll give him the silent treatment for. The first would definitely be when was the last time he went to Hateno. Or where he was from. Instead, he settles for something more along the lines of rhetorical.

"I've got to go to the lab up on the hill. You can keep yourself busy for an hour or so, right?" Link asks.

"I suppose so." He's eyeing up the clothes shop. Probably thinking about trading in the dirty cape or something. His wardrobe seriously looks like it's seen better days. His third question would be about just what this guy's been up to.

"Uhm, here." Link hands him a generous amount of rupees. "Try going on a shopping spree?"

Vaati looks like he wants to turn down the offer but he doesn't. He snatches the rupees out from Link's hand and pockets them. "Be quick."

"Gotcha." Link takes off sprinting. Vaati doesn't have to tell him twice. He wants to be back on the road again. Maybe he'll tell Vaati about the giant horse he found one time and how he spent almost an hour trying to get the thing up the side of a mountain.

Zelda doesn't even look up when Link comes through the front door of Purah's lab. She sounds happy when she calls out his name in greeting, but she's pretty busy tinkering with something that looks _sort of_ like a Sheikah slate. And some sort of frame.

"Look at what Purah and I have put together!" she starts shoving the object into his hands, the back of it loose.

He can feel the little wires and bolts he's familiar with from taking apart Guardians. It's definitely unfinished. But when he touches a spot on it (very close to where he touches his slate to turn it on) it lights up with a photo of Purah and Zelda (hairs a wreck, clothes a mess, about a dozen empty cups of tea, and an even larger pile of gears on the desk) posing, smiling big and wide at the camera. He can't help but crack a smile too.

"It's our prototype Sheikah Slate," she announces cheerfully. She doesn't sound as tired as she looks but Link knows she probably hasn't gotten sleep in weeks. Purah's passed out with her face pressed against the table, snores bouncing off the walls. "You should see the plans we wrote out for its ruins! When we're finished, we'll be able to communicate with each other from anywhere in Hyrule with just these! Isn't that wonderful?"

He nods and hands it back to her. When it's planted firmly on the table, he feels some relief in knowing he can't break it anymore. He's _really_ good at breaking stuff.

"So what about you? Did you find anything while you were out there?"

Link shows her the photos he took. "Just this." Which makes it sound unimpressive but he knows he's caught her interest the second her eyes land on the first picture.

"This is… This is _old,_ " Zelda says. She doesn't sound like she knows what she's supposed to think about any of it. "I've never even heard of this before. Was there… anything there?" She starts taking the slate from him, squinting her eyes like it's going to get her a better look at the smaller details.

"This," he pulls out the broken sword. All business. Always business first.

She touches the hilt of it and jolts back. Zelda uses her other hand, the one still holding his slate, to steady herself on the table. They both jump when Purah snores a little louder.

"I don't like this." Zelda tells him seriously. Looks him right in the eyes. "This sword is definitely powerful and it being broken… this has to be some sort of bad omen. Right?" Looks up at him like he's got an answer. Like he's any more of an expert on this sort of thing than her.

He shrugs. Her guess is as good as his.

She grabs her prototype slate and he hears the familiar sound of the camera rune as she swipes through his photos. "I'll have Purah look at these. Maybe even Impa. In the meantime, you should go to the castle. See if you can find any old books on this left behind in the library. Even something to translate some of this text would be a good start."

Right. Another task. He can handle that after he finds this cap.

...Although, this is definitely more pressing. Vaati's cap can wait.

He just doesn't want to _tell_ him that his cap can wait.

Link goes to take everything back but Zelda stops him from grabbing the sword.

"I'll keep this for now. Just in case." she says.

Link doesn't know what she can do exactly with a broken sword but he can't argue with the princess of Hyrule either. Maybe she doesn't trust him with it. He has a track record of breaking stuff. Instead of arguing, he raises a hand to say 'okay' and turns to leave.

Always coming and going.

It'd be nice to feel like he could stay for a little longer.

"Good luck, Link!" Zelda calls after him. She's got her head sticking out the front door as he's halfway down the path back to Hateno already. "If I'm not here when you get back, try Kakariko!"

It's all business between them. Always has been, always will be.

Link's shoulders relax when he sees Vaati sitting at the bottom of the hill under a tree. He's wearing new clothes. A hood that matches his, a tunic (he skipped out on that style, he already had his champion's one), and some comfortable Hylian trousers. Though he's picking at those a lot. Loose thread maybe?

"Looking good," Link complements.

"I always do." He looks up at him. "They don't breathe."

"Weren't you _freezing_ in shorts? Aren't you freezing in _sandals?_ You should have gotten some boots, too. You can't walk all over Hyrule with those."

Vaati stands up. "You're finished then?"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't we go to the dye shop too?" He seemed to like purple. Besides, then they wouldn't be running all over Hyrule matching if Link felt the need to wear his hood too.

He lets Link lead the way. Like before, it looks like he's examining everyone and everything in town. Like he's never seen any of it. He thought Hateno was pretty popular, though. There's not a whole lot of places to live in Hyrule after all. Not anymore. So he's got to have somewhere he calls home. Or something like home.

Link talks to Sayge, passing off violets and rupees.

"Alright, all set." Sayge calls Vaati over. "Stand up there."

He looks hesitant. His feet stay firmly planted where he is. "Why would I do that?"

"So I can dye your hood there!"

Vaati glares hard at Link. By all accounts, it should be the funniest thing ever, but it sends chills down his spine. It's actually scary. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

"Nothing that'll hurt you." Link promises.

He rips his hood off and tosses it to Sayge. "There you are. Dye it."

"No fun," the man mumbles as he takes the cloth to the vat.

"Sorry," Link jumps to apologize. Idiot. What a dumb move.

But Vaati doesn't even acknowledge him for it.

That's the problem with other travelers. Link gets too friendly. Lets down all his guards and messes it all up somehow. Makes one wrong comments. Pulls one bad prank.

This is why he should just keep his mouth shut.

* * *

A/N: Responses to reviews time~!

FCL: Ah! :) I'm so happy to hear you liked the last chapter - hopefully this one delivers as well!

And thank you! I mentioned this in a response to someone's comment on AO3 but for BotW Link I try to write him as a bit more aloof when he's around people he doesn't think he needs to put his guard up with and try to bring out a bit of the fun loving, stunting weirdo who will throw a thousand ingredients into a pot and call it a day. So he's a lot more laidback rn and sort of reflects the fun adventurous energy I experienced when I first played the game. :) Not that there won't be some good ol' angst later on (or more of the personality we get a glimpse at in journal entries - I really feel as if there's a sort of disconnect between how past Link and present Link act, as present Link would have all other sort of anxieties he'd deal with and would still overall probably be a little happier).

And haha don't worry, it'll definitely be an interesting conversation~ Though, you gotta wonder just what would prompt Vaati to tell the truth about being a Minish. ;) And you're right, I'm pretty sure you can find rupees in crates/boxes. To be honest, I had sort of forgotten that. I'm not 100% sure about pots though. After a while I stopped breaking them though because nothing was happening lol. But don't worry, I'm a huge Minish Cap fan and love the Minish so even if Nintendo's forgotten all about them, it is 100% canon that they are still alive and thriving in this fanfic. Just... maybe out of sight and not close to Hyrule proper. Or maybe Link is just a dummy who hasn't noticed em.

Ah thank you! To think he'll only be so small and innocent for so long. :( /3 Oh well. Razzy Spazzy's a big lug, I doubt that will change with age lol. And it's funny you ask! We named him Razmataz after a character from the Pathfinder podcast "Glass Cannon". My Dad loves the show and we were listening to an episode in the car the day we went to get him. Thought it was the cutest name ever and went with it. :)

AHHHH I love that sign off! Don't worry, I've found lots of inspiration sprinkled all over the house by the Minish! 3 Hope you have a good day and can't wait to hear from you again!

Mari: It's hard NOT to! But boy do we have a lONG ride of slow burn ahead of us first before we get to them being together~.

SmashQueen: Ah! Thanks! I'm glad to hear you think they're funny! I'm always super anxious about writing comedy so it's a relief to know someone enjoys it!


	9. I'm not asking You're not telling

Link comes out and says it when they're away from the dye shop.

"I've got to go to Hyrule Castle."

And no one in Hyrule goes there anymore so it must be a red flag to Vaati but he's got to say it. There's no more searching for cookbooks or cool armor. If you've got business in Hyrule than you're either the princess, a Sheikah under her employment, or the chosen hero. And it's pretty obvious which category he's under.

Saying he's got to go to Hyrule Castle is practically saying "hi I'm the guy who saved Hyrule from Calamity Ganon after screwing it up a hundred years ago!"

He tries not to use that card because using it destroys the idea of ever being normal to that person again. To being anything more than some legendary fuck-up. But hey, good news, he's screwed things up again just about ten minutes ago in the dye shop anyway so this can't do any worse.

Vaati doesn't look any bit impressed. He crosses his arms. "We'll start by looking for my cap there, then."

He waits.

Nothing.

Link doesn't know how to react. Really? Nothing? He wonders what would happen if he asked Vaati. Would he mess things up again? "Why would it be there?"

"Well I don't have much of a choice in where I start looking, do I?"

Which he can't argue. At all. He bites on his lip. "I need to go to the castle's library." Stick to facts and someone can't get mad. There's nothing offensive about facts.

"Fine," Vaati shrugs his shoulders and starts to stride ahead. "We'll search the libraries for whatever it is you need."

Link doesn't know what to think about this guy. What's going to get under his skin and what's going to be a breeze. He seems almost _pleased_ by the change of events.

Well, of course he does. He's being escorted to Hyrule Castle with the hero. To look at books people haven't read in years. If he's even the slightest bit like Zelda or any other star struck scholar in Hyrule, he's got to be excited. Maybe that's why Vaati's keeping his mouth shut about this whole sort of thing. Benefits.

He's a head taller than Vaati but the other traveler manages to pull up to the front and lead the way. After an hour of silence, Vaati's the one to break it.

"No inane rambling about your travels?" He asks. "You couldn't possibly have run out of stories already."

Link looks back at him. He's got his purple hood up so there's a good shadow covering most of his expression. He can't tell if Vaati's trying to be snarky or genuine.

"I didn't think you'd want me to keep talking."

"I didn't say I didn't want you to." Vaati shrugs. "But if you're truly done, I won't argue. Beggars can't be choosers."

"What's so special about this cap that you haven't just gotten a new one?" Link blurts out. What's there to lose?

Vaati's answer is quick. "Family heirloom." And definitely a lie. He can tell immediately.

But he can't push it.

"Why are you insistent on asking me every question under the sun?" Vaati shoots back casually.

"You look like you're keeping secrets. I'm kind of nosy." He reads lots of gossip columns.

Vaati laughs but it's different this time. Not a giggle. It's short. It's just a quick stifled chuckle. A little deeper. A lot more genuine. The sound's gone before Link can even fully process it.

"You're interesting, I'll give you that."

There's a lot behind all of those words,stuff that goes unsaid, and Link wants to know every bit of it. Why every time Vaati speaks a dozen alarms go off.

"Thanks." Link tells him. "You're interesting too."

And there's a lot that he needs to ask. A lot he wants to get to the bottom of. Instead he tells Vaati about the time he had to survive on an island without any clothes or weapons.

It gets another good chuckle out of him and that's more than enough for Link.

Hyrule Castle, despite not being half as dangerous as it was before, is still imposing when they finally arrive. It towers over them and Link knows that as soon as they go in, they'll need to be on guard. While there might not be any mechanical sentries still lurking about, most of the monsters will still be around. With how long Calamity Ganon stayed here, it still _feels_ like him. Still holds some of his magic.

Vaati can tell.

Link knows he can tell because he sees it on his face. Frustrated, grossed out, a little nervous.

"It's alright," Link speaks up, stepping over some of the fallen wall that's crumbled to the ground. "The library's not far off. We'll just be in and out, half hour tops."

"That's hardly _in and out_." Vaati follows his lead.

"Okay, so we'll be a _little bit_. But it's all part of the fun. I mean, what's an adventure without some danger?"

Vaati doesn't agree. He grumbles the whole while they move to the moat. He really does act like an old grouch.

"When I first came here, I had to sneak in through a back entrance. I thought maybe I could put this whole thing behind me and kill Calamity Ganon straight away. I gave up after the third Moblin I ran into almost killed me. Figured a long awaited hero was better than a dead hero." Link says.

"That's debatable," Vaati says.

He looks at Vaati. "What do you mean?" he asks. Nervous.

Did he mess up? Should he not have shared it? Is Vaati angry that he didn't push through and save all of them sooner?

Well," Vaati looks caught off guard. Like he hadn't expected to be questioned. "I mean, of course, that… I… Well… Ganon wouldn't exactly agree with that statement. It's a matter of perspective."

A bad joke. Okay. He can handle that. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone. Doesn't want to let anyone down again. His shoulders relax.

"I thought that was pretty obvious. Of course the bad guy wants a dead hero."

"Well don't you prefer a dead villain?" Vaati asks.

"Nah, not really." Link steps his foot into the castle, peering down the hall. No monsters yet. "I'd rather they just stop. Maybe help rebuild Hyrule. You know, redeem themselves."

Vaati laughs. Bitter. Fake, again. So he disagrees.

This is something a hero's not supposed to talk about. Most of Hyrule wanted Calamity Ganon dead. Link gets it, understands where they all stand after living in fear for a hundred years. Vaati's not an exception. Still, he was hoping he'd see eye to eye somehow.

"There's simply no way to _redeem_ yourself without self-sacrifice. Not in Hyrule. No one would _let_ an enemy of the kingdom try to _reform_. Let them adapt to _civilian_ life. They would need to show selflessness and truly nothing will quite show how much they mean it without dying in the process."

"No," Link says. He turns around to look at Vaati. "I think that's stupid. No offense, but, I wouldn't want somebody like Ganon to die for me. I'd want him to… I don't know. Teach kids. Help fix the castle and town. Make peace with the Gerudo. Once you decide to stop being a bad guy, you're already sacrificing a lot, you know? Your safety, your freedom, your chance of any political position… Somebody like Ganon would have to live the rest of their life knowing what they did before. How many people they killed and _got_ killed through their actions. Memories… they're so important to who we are and how we move forward. Living with something that heavy and trying to make amends, I think, is a much bigger sacrifice than death. And if Ganon had stopped- if he somehow decided to be a man and not a monster - I would have helped him. I think that's what a real hero's like."

Vaati looks awestruck, probably cause a hero's not supposed to say anything like that. Or maybe because it's such a long winded answer. Because Link's really thought this one out.

Well… Vaati hasn't left his side yet so… either he doesn't seem to mind what comes out of his mouth or he _really_ wants that cap back.

"...I mean, that's just what I think. I could be wrong." He second guesses himself anyway.

"You could be." Vaati says, though his voice is quiet and genuine. Soft. There's this expression on his face he can't read. Calm, maybe. "Who knows?"

"Come on," Link says, motioning for him to follow a little closer behind. "The library's this way."

* * *

A/N: Review time!

Mari: Oh don't worry, we'll get to that conversation eventually~!

As for Vaati's attraction... he's a real stubborn boy so it might take a bit for him to finally get the hint haha. And about Link finding out Vaati is the same monster he saw drawn on the wall... well... let's just hope he's just as much of a monster fan as the rest of us :P

Thanks for the awesome review!


	10. So tell me: are you One of Us?

There's something foreboding about being in the library of the destroyed castle. Maybe it's because the whole place is falling apart and the last time he was here there were Moblins patrolling every hall. That probably has something to do with it. Or maybe it's because Vaati's sitting on one of the broken dirty tables, citing the names of monsters that could still be lurking inside.

"Keese, of course. Though I hardly think they're a threat or even __pests__ ," he says calmly, with the macabre delighted tone of a small child that knows they're doing something terrible. "They're strangely cute. I have a soft spot for the little bastards."

"You're making it really hard to concentrate," Link tells him as he pulls out another book. In this huge library, there's got to be something on the sanctuary he found. Hopefully one with pictures of it, just in case it's too old for him to read.

"Ah, what about Like Likes?" Vaati keeps listing the monsters off. "They might not be fond of the environment. I believe they like something more damp than this. You __know__ ," he says, voice a pleasant lilt. Link notices him out of the corner of his eye, waving his hand as he speaks, a dainty finger winding its way into his long hair and wrapping a bit around the digit. "I met someone once who had an… odd interest in them. To each their own, I guess."

At that, Link actually turns around fully to look at him. Granted, though, it might be more because it's hard to keep his eyes off the fidgeting man. "What are you __talking about?__ "

Vaati shrugs. "Simply making conversation."

"What- What even __is__ a Like Like? Are you talking about some weird... sex... thing...?" He sets down the book and pushes it away. An encyclopedia of insects found in Hyrule. Totally useless. Unless it happens to mention Like Likes.

"I don't think __anyone__ can just __explain__ a Like Like to another person. It's really something you'd have to see for yourself." Vaati's got this awful little smirk on his face now and it kills him to watch. He's so distracting. "Imagine, I suppose, that a rather large vat of slime became sentient and decided it'd like to digest you."

"I… alright, I'll bite. Why would anyone be __interested__ in that?"

He shrugs again. "Morbid curiosity? Vivid imagination? Disturbing fetish-"

"Alright," Link claps his hands together. "Back to work."

He throws open another book.

"Ah-" Vaati snaps his fingers. "Gibdo! That's the one I was forgetting. Certainly there's a few Gibdos, what with the casualties that surely took place here."

A book on proper Hylian etiquette. Link has half a mind to toss it at Vaati's head. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?"

"I think I don't talk enough." Vaati jumps off of the table and wanders to Link's side. He's uncomfortably close. Like, brushing up against Link's arm close. "What is it that you're tearing this library apart for?"

Link doesn't know if he's really allowed to tell Vaati, to be honest. Zelda never said he __couldn't__ tell anyone else about it, but she also didn't know he was going to be traveling with some weird guy he met along the way. But Vaati seems to know a lot about Hyrule's monsters, so maybe he knows something about the spot.

He takes out his Sheikah Slate, opening up the photo.

"I'm trying to figure out what this place is. I found it just before I helped you out with that Moblin. I've never seen it before, which I thought was pretty weird since… well, I've been just about everywhere in Hyrule. And it's got this old Hylian all along the walls, too, right?"

Link's voice picks up a little bit. It kind of reminds himself of Zelda, actually. Like when she's talking about something he just doesn't understand. Medicinal properties of ingredients or how ancient screws can save the world. It's not like he's __excited__ about old stuff like she is, though. He just wants to know what's going on. He likes a mystery and a little bit adventure. Not full blown 'save the world' kind of adventure, but little 'my cat got sucked up by an Octorock can you get it out?' kind of adventures. Ones to keep him busy. Something that might help jumpstart his memory. And he's always a little interested in Hyrule. There's something great about learning more about the place you just saved.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before." Link continues. "I uh… thought that Hyrule Castle might have something on it."

He leaves out the fact that it wasn't his idea to check here. That he's not just doing this for himself but for Zelda. He leaves Zelda out entirely. Vaati doesn't need to know he talks to the princess, even if it's pretty obvious. And for all the times Vaati's closed off and been good at hiding what he must be feeling (although, Link's only known him for about three days, tops), he really doesn't do so well this time. His face goes white (which is pretty impressive, he's incredibly pale already) and he looks shaken.

"I see," he says curtly. "Brushing up on history then."

"Sort of, I guess. You… know about this?"

"No." He snaps. "I do not." Which is about as inconspicuous as a clown in Gerudo Desert.

"Oh- well, I just thought you might. And I mean, you look so nervous-"

"We're supposed to be looking for my cap."

"I know, but I said I had to come here first and this is why. It's important-"

"And so is my cap." Vaati slams his hand down on the table. Hard. Loud. "It is __crucial__ that I find it." He raises his voice. He sounds furious. He __looks__ furious. "If you're going to keep on wasting my time in this Goddesses' forsaken castle then I can simply look for it on my own-"

Link doesn't like making people upset. He doesn't like screwing up so badly that he's got someone yelling at him. But this is different than before. This is almost defensive. This is directed at him but not exactly __at__ him. Like someone yelling at their kid because their boss just pissed them off. Vaati's yelling at his search.

"This is __important__ ," Link repeats. He stares Vaati in the eyes. Wants to know what's wrong. Wants to get it into his head that he's trying to help, even if it doesn't seem like it. What is it that is getting him so worked up? What does he know? "You can either help me look or you can leave."

Vaati looks fuming. Like he's going to punch Link or storm off. For a split second, Link thinks he should apologize. Back pedal and say he didn't mean that. But something changes in that split second when his eyes meet the bookshelf.

"Fine," he says slowly. "I'll assist you."

He almost knocks over the entire thing when he goes and picks out a book (figures, he's got to be a jerk about it) but he gets to work. Link realizes about halfway through searching through another book that now __all__ of his attention is on Vaati, waiting for him to do something or say something. For him to get angry again. For him to try something sneaky. He's really doing more bad than good by helping. Maybe that's what he's trying to do.

"Here," Vaati says after a half hour of silence, other than the sound of turning pages. He slams a book down. "Now, can we get on with what's really important?"

It's just one page. A short blurb and a drawing of almost exactly the photo he took (in much better condition, of course). The whole thing's a mess, though. Practically illegible. He can't make heads or tails out of it, it's so damaged. Scratched up, scorched, the edges all torn, marked up. Vaati couldn't have done it, Link's been watching him almost the whole time, but… but Link __knows__ that somehow this has to do with him. Maybe there's another book on this and Vaati just handed him the one that was the most messed up. He can't check without alerting Vaati that he doesn't trust him.

 _ _ **\- - Sanctuary**__

 _ _Rest-ng place of the - -d. Legend says that a he-o once u-e- this -a- to -q-s- -a-, binding - -c-re- to it, -nd placed it here to -t. It is now the royal f-ily's duty to b- the -w- and -p the -as- - - for - -.__

He needs to find out as much as he can about this sanctuary so he can report back to Zelda and they can figure out a game plan on what they're going to do about it, but he can't let Vaati know that he isn't looking this up just to solve his curiosity. That he's involved with the princess. __Or__ that he's suspicious of Vaati. Not when he thinks that Vaati might have something to do with it. He's got to fold for now.

Goddesses above, his heart is beating fast.

It's exciting. He hasn't been in possible danger in a while. He hopes that this isn't life-threatening end of the world danger, though.

Link's not a good actor but he likes to think he's a little convincing when he sighs and rips out the page "I guess it's not that important if they didn't keep this in better condition." He stuffs it away into his pocket for Zelda.

They __can__ use it. At the very least, Link can make out that it's talking about the sword he found.

"Thanks," Link smiles at Vaati and prays that he's not as smart as he thinks the man is.

And if he is, he's at least good at bluffing because he crosses his arms and scoffs.

"Of course. Now… shall we?"

"I promised," Link says.

He has no idea why Vaati would want to keep the sanctuary a secret from him but Goddesses above he's hoping it's because of something silly.

Afterall, he's really enjoying his company.

* * *

A/N: In which Link finds out what vore is.

Oh and I guess more important shit takes place. Wow though! 10 chapters already, huh! :o We are up there~ And speaking of up there - I am now working on the cLIMAX of this story, writing out what is likely to be the third to last chapter.

Which means of course it's going to take me ten years to finish but hey, we're almost there. ANYWAY review time!:

Tiger Spy: Thank you very much! :) And I loved your comment haha so cute.

Mari: Ah thanks! 3 Vaati's a complicated boy who thinks he can hide his feelings perfectly, but Lord knows he's wroooong.

SmashQueen: AH! I hadn't of even thought about Kilton to be honest! I wonder if I can squeeze at least a mention of him into any of my already written chapters... Thanks for the comment!

FCL: Don't worry, while I definitely am trying to write a better relationship between Link and Zelda, their interactions are far and few inbetween (but when she's there, she is TherE). And ah, Link might exaggerate here and there – and even if it only seemed like a few minutes, I definitely thought of it as more but didn't want to write that so much time had passed as it didn't feel as natural. I'm not a huge fan of the apocalyptic future theory on most things, but I can definitely see where the idea draws from. I always just like to imagine that Hyrule's just a little kooky.

Link has it in his head that he makes mistakes a lot just because someone might seem a little upset. Don't worry, that's just the anxiety.

And no problem! Half the time I'm way too lazy to log into FF to properly comment, so I just do it over anon with my username lol.

Hyrule's home to plenty of odd characters, so it might take Link a little bit to get there! Also I would have lOST it if that happened while I played Eventide. I did it pretty late in the game, personally, so it was really odd to suddenly go back to the roots. Very nostalgic, even though the game had only just come out a week ago lmao. BUT LINK IS ALWAYS IN EVERYONE'S BUSINESS ALL THE TIME- he's such a nosy bitch and I lOVe it. Everyone always seems to forget that.

I'm glad you thought Link's speech was inspiring, though! ;A; I didn't think it would resonate so much with people! It was sort of an ode to my love for redemption stories lol. Just gotta project onto my good boy. And oh well! I don't mind if the fic only hits a niche audience. Rather it be a good experience/read for those who don't mind the ship than those that are completely against it.

Don't worry though, Link's just exaggerating/saying what Vaati wants to hear to get him to come inside lol. Again, thank you so much for the awesome review! :) And thank you for the encouragement! Now if only the rest of this fic could write itself lmao.


	11. Thought I told you: Stop Fucking With Me

There's nothing else in Hyrule Castle.

Well, nothing is wrong.

There's lots of things in Hyrule Castle. Old skeletons, lots of dusts, lots of bugs, lots of abandoned broken furniture. Old weapons Link never grabbed in his raid to the Calamity, fancy gems he feels too guilty to take and sell now that he doesn't __really__ need the rupees. Vaati doesn't even try to steal them. Link wouldn't stop him if he did, but he's still surprised. Vaati doesn't even give them a second glance when they pass a diamond or a ruby. He's got a bit of a one-track mind, which would be admirable if it wasn't for the fact that what he wants is something Link hasn't been able to produce and doesn't think he'll find any time soon.

They leave the castle completely empty handed. No cap. No real answer to the sanctuary Link found.

Vaati's hood is in his hands, wrung back and forth as he grinds his teeth and stares ahead.

Link doesn't know what to say. They keep walking forward but he doesn't really know where they're going. It's getting dark. He should head back to Hateno as soon as possible, but he can't just leave Vaati alone.

Finally, the other man just stops. He throws his hood down to the ground and __doesn't scream exactly__ so much as… okay, he screams a little. Like a loud "agh!" Or an "AUGH!" Or something. It's not so much intimidating as it is upsetting. The guy's frustrated and Link can't do anything to help other than offer to keep looking. But he doesn't know __where__ to look and he doesn't think he wants to just search all over Hyrule for one hat.

"I'm sure it's somewhere," Link says slowly.

"Do __not__ patronize me," he snaps, turning on his heel to glare at Link. He looks just about as angry as he looked in the library. Like Link's the cause of all his problems.

"I'm __not__ ," he says. "I'm just trying to help."

"Of __course__ you are. __Well hero__ , tell me where it is then! Point on a map and get me my cap." Vaati's knuckles turn white in all his clutching of his hood.

Link feels sick to his stomach. "You don't have to be a jackass," he says. He can't help. He's likely never going to find the stupid hat for him.

"No!" Vaati steps closer. "No, come on. Where is it, Link? Where in __all of Hyrule__ could Vaati's cap possibly be? Is it right under my nose? Is it with a princess or some dunce dressed in green? In a dungeon?"

He isn't making sense but Link __knows__ everything is __very directly__ being said to him. Not at. To. And if he didn't feel like crap, he might even say something about it. But he doesn't. He can't. He doesn't want to let him down. To let anyone down ever again. But here he is, empty-handed.

What if he can't actually stop what's been set loose in Hyrule? What if it's more powerful than Ganon? More __dangerous__ than Ganon? What if they're not so lucky this time and he can't just fall into a hundred year sleep?

Vaati's still talking. Maybe. Link hasn't heard much else of what's come out of his mouth. He stops, though. Link can hear that. How his voice is rising, rising, and then just stops short. He takes this deep breath and stares harder at Link. And then he does this funny thing where he looks away and pulls his hood hard back on over his head.

"You are absolutely impossible," Vaati says under his breath.

Link feels water drip down his face and curses. Stupid. What an idiot. He can defeat Ganon but he can't handle a little yelling from a guy shorter than __him__ without crying. He rubs hard at his eyes. What an idiot.

"Where to then, beloved hero?" Vaati says.

Link doesn't have the energy to respond. He grunts to at least acknowledge that he heard Vaati and isn't ignoring him so he doesn't start yelling again. Starts walking to where he thinks is the nearest inn. They might be going the wrong way, though, because it feels like it's taking years to get there. Occasionally he hears sighing. Like Vaati's trying to say something but he can't find the words. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on Link's end.

He hates that it's all quiet but he's also a little thankful for it. And a little bitter. He hopes Vaati hates it too. That jerkass deserves to feel uncomfortable. He even makes a point of walking a little faster so Vaati has a tougher time keeping up. Just to piss him off.

Vaati surprises him by not saying anything about the change in pace.

They make it to the stable without incident. Link gets them two beds and Vaati stays dead quiet. He doesn't even argue when Link only gets them the regular plain old beds - no comfy cozy forty rupee mattresses.

Link tosses himself on top of his. He doesn't kick off his shoes or get under the covers. He beats his pillow up a bit to fluff it and get his frustration out a little bit. Someone clears their throat towards the table in the tent, obviously frustrated with all the noise as they take care of something (he thought he saw them pouring over a map when they came in). He doesn't care what Vaati's doing. If Vaati's even laying down or if he's outside pacing, all angry and in a huff about his stupid hat. Or maybe planning some way to sabotage Link's mission to find out what's up with the broken sword he found. Whatever. He's too tired right now to care. He's allowed to stop caring every once in a while. He's done enough for Hyrule and Vaati. He can just shut his eyes and go to sleep tonight.

He'll worry about dumb purple haired boys in the morning.


	12. We tuck the darkness in

He cannot just shut his eyes and go to sleep tonight.

In fact, he's back awake in probably what's an hour, tops.

Almost all the light in the tent is, once again, gone. There's still a Hylian sitting at the table, mumbling something to himself as his candle slowly starts to die out. Link takes one look at him before shaking his head and walking outside. It's stuffy stale air in there and he needs to clear his head.

And once again, there's Vaati. Just sitting out under a tree, probably __glaring__ at all the stars in the sky. He's surprised the jerk's not just shaking his fist at it too like some crazy old man.

For a second, he feels like he should head back inside. Just forget fresh air and avoid Vaati at all costs. He doesn't want to deal with him. But no. He wants to sit down in the grass and he's not going to let his recent travel companion ruin that for him. If anything, it's __Vaati__ who should feel uncomfortable and retreat inside.

So he pushes forward and plops right down a few feet beside him.

Vaati opens his mouth - probably to tell whoever decided to sit next to him to shove off - before he realizes it's Link and closes it again. Or maybe he already knew it was him and just decides not to get passive aggressive. He pouts. At least, that's the only way Link can think to describe the expression on Vaati's face. It's a terrible dumb little __pout__.

After a few quiet seconds, the blonde puts his arms behind his head and lays back in the dewey grass, watching the night time clouds roll by and cover up all the blinking stars.

"I apologize," he hears to his side, and he nearly bolts up right there. It's the last thing he expected to hear. The last thing he thought would come out of this guy's mouth. Maybe he's still asleep and dreaming this. Since meeting Vaati, Link has discovered only a few things; he's very likely not to be trusted, he's a huge grouch who is never wrong, he most likely hates Link, and he's a bit of a drama queen. Of those things: Vaati will apologize when he's been a jerk __is very obviously not on that list__.

Then again, it's said so quietly, Link nearly doesn't hear it.

"If you knew __anything__ about my situation, you would be a lot more understanding when it comes to my… outbursts."

Oh. So what? He's trying to guilt trip him? Good luck.

...Well, no, not good luck. It's easy to guilt trip him. He feels guilty at the first sign of getting something wrong. A complete and total stranger could look Link in the eyes and tell him they were disappointed in him and he'd feel nothing but total devastation and struggle to make things right when he didn't do anything wrong in the first place. Vaati can guilt him very easily if he wants to.

Link tries not to give into the apology. Or whatever this is.

"Though, I suppose things have not been quite easy for you, either," he continues. "It's difficult. This… thing. You should be thankful I'm even being civil with you."

Why should he? What did he do wrong?

"You don't know how lucky you are right now."

Link doesn't think himself so lucky. He's got a long list of reasons as to why he's not. He made it while he trekked all of Hyrule to save Zelda and a bunch of strangers. He could pull it up right now, but he's too tired and he'd need a big canister of water if he ever wanted to get through it.

"I haven't had the chance to speak with someone in a long while. Person to person." Vaati keeps going. It doesn't matter if Link stays silent. Either way, his explanation seems wrong. Like there's more to it than just the 'person to person' bit. But that happens with just about everything Vaati says. It's like he's only saying half of what's on his mind. "I… haven't __grown__ as a person. It's difficult to when you…" His voice raises a little bit. He gets angry but he pulls himself back. Link just doesn't know what to say to any of this. To him. Vaati doesn't seem to care that he can't respond. Him and Revali are similar in a lot of ways, from what he remembers and from what he can read about in the Rito's diary, but where Revali got frustrated at the thick wall of silence between them, Vaati thrives. Either he gets that Link can be a bit of a sponge or he doesn't care enough if anyone's listening and just likes the sound of his own voice.

Or maybe it's because of what he said. Maybe he's used to no one responding.

That idea makes him want to respond a little bit. Just cause he feels guilty. It's not easy being ignored.

"My… struggles… have nothing to do with you, however." Vaati says slowly. Like he's thinking about every word just before he says it. There's a lot of guards up. Link doesn't mind the caution, even if he can't trust the guy more than he can throw him. It's better than the weird fight they had before. "And I would prefer we keep from becoming enemies. Truly, I mean that. I… I __can't__ stress enough how much I'd rather we stay complete __strangers__ than the former. I just… want that damn cap back and that's it. I'll figure it all out from there." And just like that, Vaati is talking to himself. Link can tell in the way he shifts his body further away. How his head tilts further west out to a bigger cluster of stars.

Link appreciates the apology, though. Even if he's still a lot of upset. He wants to help. He doesn't want to let anyone down ever again. He's tired of failing. He wants to be the person everyone talks about, but it feels completely impossible. Like he's always falling short. And none of that's __Vaati's__ fault either - it's fair he got angry over not finding the thing he's looking for, especially if it seems to be the only thing he's got to do with his life. He should say all of this to Vaati, too. Tell him he shouldn't be getting mad at him either. None of it's his fault. He can't speak, though. He can't form the words.

He sighs and lays back down in the grass.

If Vaati doesn't like not getting a response, he doesn't make it apparent.

Slowly, he joins him too. On his side, but laying down.

He probably dozes off a little bit. Or maybe he spaces out. The moon's moved higher into the sky by the time he realizes what's going on and Vaati's quietly snoring beside him. Link doesn't hesitate in picking himself up and the other guy, stumbling around with Vaati in his arms in the dark of the stable before he finds both their beds and tucks the other man in.


	13. Take off your clothes and dream of fame

He's pleased that they don't talk about the events of yesterday night the next morning. He doesn't know what he'd say about any of it. If Vaati wants to talk about it, then he'll have to bring it up because Link refuses to risk this win.

Instead Link makes breakfast. Vaati complains about needing to bathe. They decide to head to the nearest waterfall to wash up, especially since Link smells like Marble (the second horse he found in Hyrule field - white and spotted brown, he loved the affectionate stinky thing) and if he's going to go see Zelda soon, he doesn't want to smell like a barn. She might be forgiving in a lot of ways, but when it comes to Link's hygiene she is a tyrant.

From there, it's anyone's idea as to what they're going to do. Link doesn't know how he's going to break the ice and tell Vaati he's got to head back to Hateno. Well, he knows how he's going to say it. It's going to be something like, "Hey I've got to head back to Hateno and take care of some stuff real quick" but it's going to be awkward. And suspicious. There's almost no way of telling Vaati without letting on that he's on a quest from the Princess of Hyrule. And after Hateno, he doesn't know where to look for this hat. Vaati still hasn't told him where they should be checking next.

They follow the river until they find what they're looking for and Link rips off his clothes. He leaves his underwear on, of course. It's just weird not to with a stranger. Vaati watches him for a moment - he's probably looking at the scars that climb up from his legs to his neck - before he follows suit. And Link's completely caught off guard because the guy's worse off than him. Where Link has burns from Guardians and cuts from various weapons and Lizalfos claws, Vaati has __a disaster zone__ on his chest - each mark concentrated on the center. Just a giant mess of lacerations discoloring his skin.

Vaati speaks up. Probably because he feels Link's eyes on him. "Go on," he says. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"I didn't think I should." Though he's dying to know how a random traveler gets something like that in the wild. It doesn't make sense when you're not saving the world. What could possibly do all of that damage without killing him? He'd seen people get attacked by monsters before but never that badly. Who __is__ he?

"Smart," Vaati says, and tilts his head back to let the waterfall hit his hair. He makes sure to pull __all__ of hair back so it gets wet, right down to the bangs, which gives Link a good look at his face.

Damaged. Almost as bad as his stomach. You wouldn't tell by how well he covers it. __Couldn't__. Didn't.

"I'm not ashamed," Vaati continues as he washes. "They're only marks."

It's more than just that. Where Vaati's bang covers are more cuts. Big terrible gashes. His eyelid's practically a shade lighter with how destroyed it is. He thinks some of the scars were caused by arrows. Just where did Vaati come from? __Who__ did something like this? Because it's beyond monster. It's beyond accident. This is torture territory. This is __Link needs to find who did this and make sure they're not still out there hurting others__ territory. Or maybe Vaati's some sort of criminal. Maybe he did something bad and this was the price he paid.

Then again, Hyrule wasn't exactly big on capital punishment, so what would make __this__ right to someone in the eyes of the law? No. This has to be from someone Vaati crossed paths with. Someone bad.

"Can you see?" Link asks. Can't keep his fat mouth shut.

The man flips his head back and scoffs at Link. "I can see your pathetic face."

"Out of the other eye," he clarifies pointlessly. Vaati __knows__ what he meant.

The man takes his hand and brings it up to the eyelid, feeling it for just a moment. He looks back at Link for a moment, as if to say __'are you sure?'__ and when Link doesn't look away or back down, he forces it open with his fingers to reveal nothing but black. "Not anymore," Vaati says casually. "I lost functionality in my eyelid not long after. The damage must have been too much."

"Why just the one?" Link says, cupping the still water in his hands and using it to wash himself. Tries to keep his eyes to himself. "What did they have against the left side of your face?"

He goes back to rinsing his hair. "It's a bit unfair of me to be so handsome. They merely had to bring me down to a mortal's level."

Link rolls his eyes at the dumb joke. He guesses if Vaati isn't going to tell him - if he's going to make jokes about it - it must not be that serious to him. That whoever did this must be gone or something because Vaati's got this big grin on his face. For someone who apparently cares about his looks so much, Link would have thought that he'd be a lot more sensitive about the scars. That maybe he wouldn't even want Link around to see them.

Not that they change anything.

Vaati __is__ good looking, scars or not.

And he feels like he should __say__ something about all the scars but he's got nothing that won't come out awkward and embarrassing. No, he can understand being scarred up from previous battles. Doesn't want anyone really commenting on them, even if he's not sensitive about them. If he tried to make Vaati feel better, it'd only make things worse. And besides, Vaati doesn't __need__ to feel better. He seems just fine. Instead, Link waits until they're both drying up and getting ready to dress - seems a bit counter-intuitive, bathing and putting on the stuff that smelled before, but he's not going to argue with Vaati's choices. He pulls his new top on and puts his hair into a ponytail, squeezing it out to help it dry a little faster.

"Where to, brave hero?" Vaati asks, forking an eyebrow at him as he styles his hair back into place. Why is it already dry? His hair's longer than Link's, it should only __take longer__.

He knows his answer should be Hateno. He needs to check in with Zelda. But he doesn't need Vaati growing suspicious and he doesn't have a whole lot of information to even __give__ her. Not even a name of the place.

So instead Link looks at Vaati and sighs. "Where else do you think it might be?"

"Just about anywhere in Hyrule," Vaati says. It's surprisingly calm. Especially compared to yesterday's little explosion. Maybe because he's watching Link grow exhausted with the very idea and the joy that brings him outweighs all the negative stuff.

He groans and stretches his arms up high. "Alright. We've got to hit the gossip tree then."

"Gossip tree?" He repeats, narrowing his eyes back at Link. "Is this a literal tree?"

"No," Link lets his arms fall back to his side and smiles small. "Just rumor mills. Stuff like that. We'll see if anyone's spotted your cap or something and investigate from there."

Now it's Vaati's turn to look exasperated. "That will take ages."

"Unless you have a better idea…"

Vaati says nothing else. They march forward to check every open book - to ask every traveler. And hopefully each step will bring him a little closer to finding out about just what's going on. This hat, that sword, that boy with all the strange pinpoint scars.

* * *

A/N: For those not on AO3 (i.e, all of you) you must be verY confused right bout now. So here's the short version:

I decided since chapter 11 was a bit short, I'd post chapter 12 to make up for quantity problems. A double feature. Then on AO3, I realized I had posted the _wrong chapter_ (chapter 13) in 12's place. So now to make up for it, I'm posting 11-13 today. Hope you enjoy the three new chapters as we settle on unlucky #13~.


	14. A little kid with a big death wish

In the past, Link was probably happy.

From what he can gather together from Mipha's diary, he grew up like most kids. He played with the Zora girl and he ate until he got stomach aches. Climbed slippery rocks and scraped his knees. If he had a family, he didn't know where they were or what they were doing in all that time. As far as he was concerned, the Zora were family. He swam rivers and lakes, sparred with spare spears, ate fish with Mipha and her father. He can't remember any of it. Can't recall those memories. But he can read about it like a novel. When life was carefree and he could speak without fear of someone thinking him plain or dumb. He can't remember when Mipha went from just a friend to the girl he had his eyes on.

Link can still feel everything in his chest. That warm love that made itself a home when he thought of her smile, her grace. Faint memories he can recall - the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, dainty hand covering her mouth. The concern that always flashed over her features when he did something dumb. He wishes he had saved her. Wishes he had been there to stop her from going into that Divine Beast. But the last time he saw her, it was him she was concerned for. Soothing voice saying how all she wanted was to keep him safe. Selfless. And it's nice, knowing she felt just as strong. That once upon a time, before the world ended, someone out there loved him despite everything wrong with him. She was dead but she wasn't gone. He was happy about that.

All the Champions were right there beside him in the end.

Revali, the stubborn bird bastard. They could have been friends if Link knew what he needed to give him. He would have talked his ears off (did Rito have ears?) if he knew. Regardless, he respected the man. All that talent, that practice, the drive to never stop - to be the person you thought you were. Maybe if he had put all of that devotion into his training, he could have been the hero and stopped the Calamity all years ago.

Urbosa and the way she treated him and Zelda - like a mother he couldn't recall. Kind, caring, fierce, protective. If he had ever gotten on her bad side before, he could thank the Goddesses for keeping the memory tucked far far away. She wasn't someone who he could put all his faith into, spill all his secrets to. At least, he hoped his opinion of her wasn't different back then. That he hadn't told her everything a hundred years ago. Not after he found out how close the princess and her were. Not that Urbosa was the type to let secrets fly.

No, it was Daruk who he put all his trust into. Outside of Mipha, anyway. Bonded with the loud mouthed brash Goron. Had breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the man and told him everything long before he told Zelda. Which was ironic and maybe a little stupid, considering Daruk was the person most likely to spill someone's secret. Maybe he was a bad judge of character back then.

Looking at Vaati now, though, had things really changed?

Traveling across all of Hyrule in search of one silly cap for a stranger that may or may not have anything to do with the broken sword resting back with Zelda.

He'd give a lot up to just live in the past right now. To be spending all this time with any of the champions - with some liberties of course, he doesn't want the threat of Calamity Ganon hanging over his head. Without the threat that the world might end all over again if he didn't figure things out in time. Without Vaati nagging him for getting invested in a bit of gossip.

"It's a cool saddle, that's all I'm saying." Link argues as they walk.

"A saddle that teleports your horse anywhere in Hyrule without the use of magic? That cannot be anything more than a rumor." Vaati says.

"It's Sheikah tech," Link says. He taps his slate by his side. "It's not crazy to imagine it after all the stuff I've got in here."

Vaati glances down at Link's waist and frowns. "What is that precisely?"

He hasn't shown him his slate yet, has he? Well, at least he can rule out 'Vaati is a Yiga spy'.

"Sheikah slate. More tech," Link answers, grabbing it carefully. How bad would it be if Vaati tried to steal it from him? He could probably stop him… he's pretty scrawny and he couldn't really take out a Moblin before … He opens it up, thinking about what to show Vaati, a map of Hyrule displayed on its screen.

"Ah, this is that device you used to show me your pictograph." Vaati says, leaning over his shoulder. He's just barely a head taller than him.

Link opens up his album to sort through. Vaati seems invested in that at least. "They're called photos," he says. He thinks he knows what a pictograph is. Zelda may have mentioned it before or maybe it's one of those words from his past.

Vaati hums by his side as he looks at the pictures of horses, monsters, flowers, the sky… He laughs suddenly, covering his mouth with his hand and Link pulls his eyes away from the other man's face and down to his Sheikah slate to see a photo of Link posing in front of a charging Lynel.

Bashful, Link touches the back of his head and looks away. "I thought it'd be cool…" he mumbles.

He doesn't comment. What Vaati does say is, "They're life like. How do you get them to be so…" he frowns, probably trying to figure out a word. "Well… keep them from being grainy , I suppose. And the color- it's vibrant. It all looks like you're staring through a window to another world."

Now that Link thinks about it, he kind of knows what Vaati means. He's seen other photos before. Not from his Sheikah slate. His house had come with some, framed, colorless, hard to tell just what scenery he was looking at because it was almost like it was painted sand. And he's seen other travelers with flimsy pieces of paper with faces on them. He wonders what came first, then.

"Don't know," Link says. "No one does." He taps a few things on the screen, clicking on the camera rune. "Here, stay still."

"What are you doing?" Vaati crosses his arms over his chest, fidgeting where he stands.

"Just stay still. It won't hurt."

He stops moving and glares hard for a minute. Link peeks over the slate to stare back at the other man and he rolls his eyes. By the time the camera clicks, Vaati's got a small smile on his face. Faint, but it's there nonetheless. Link smiles back at the picture.

"You look good," he says, showing it off to Vaati.

"Of course I do," Vaati says.

Link shakes his head and goes to move the slate back to his hip.

"Well then, that's it ? All you're keeping is a glorified pictograph?"

"There's other stuff," he says a little defensively, holding his hand out to count on his fingers. "I've got two different types of bombs, cryonis - that stops time, magnesis, something to make ice blocks, oh- magnesis is like a magnet. There's this thing to summon like… stuff… I don't know what to really call it… and ," he says excitedly. He taps on the rune, swiping his fingers up on the screen to summon the vehicle.

"The Master Cycle Zero," Link says proudly.

Okay, so he's showing off. He's allowed to show off every now and again. He worked hard for this rune.

Vaati's face says it all. Which is, actually, utter confusion and mystified awe.

Link leans against the machine. " Cool , right?"

"What… is that?"

He shrugs. "Sheikah stuff."

"That seems to be your answer for just about everything." Vaati narrows his eyes. "Is it dangerous?"

"Well you don't want to get hit by it. Or on it. It hurts when you fall off. It's like… a metal horse, kind of." Link explains, patting it like he would one of his mares.

"It certainly looks the role." Vaati cautiously takes a step forward. "So it transports you."

"Want to test it out?" Link asks. "There should be enough space for us."

"It's nothing more than a mechanical stead ," he says snobbishly. "It can hardly be thrilling."

"Well… I guess it isn't for everyone." Link shrugs, watching the man out of the corner of his eye as he raises his Sheikah slate to dismiss the bike.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Vaati says.

"I mean, it is pretty fast. I guess anyone would be a little nervous about riding it."

"You think **I** can't handle your toy? Me? Vaati?"

"It's okay! It's intimidating, I get it."

Without saying a word, the man throws himself down onto the seat of the cycle and grabs onto its bars.

"Careful," Link starts to say. "Here, let me get on fro-"

But before he can even finish his sentence, the thing is moving across the field, its engine revving loud and in his ears. Link stands there lost on what to do, watching Vaati get further and further away. If the man is yelling anything, Link can't hear him. He mouths a quiet curse and starts running after, though there's no way he'll ever catch up. It's not even the cycle he's worried about. He knows if he leaves it alone for long enough, the thing will return to wherever it goes when he isn't using some magic science slab. Vaati, on the other hand, will not just appear when he taps a button. And he could actually seriously get hurt if he's not careful.

But Link's not a miracle worker. Taking on Calamity Ganon? Turns out it's possible if you put in all the hard work yourself. Keeping track with an ancient machine faster than any horse he's ridden? Apparently impossible for the century old Hylian. Who would have thought. He has to stop running after only a few minutes and has to hunch over to try to catch his breath, unsure of what to do. He could get into the air to see if he can even spot where Vaati had gone off to- maybe paraglide his way there. Though by the time he lands, Vaati will be halfway across Hyrule...

And then, there's the sound of that engine again. Building until it's all he can hear. He looks up and the sound dies right in front of him, just a few feet away from hitting the blonde. Vaati's got a grin on his face a mile wide, his eye open big. He looks kind of manic, honestly. Manic, but happy. His hair's a mess, too. The wind must have whipped it all over his head.

"I'll admit," he says, hopping off of the vehicle calmly. As if nothing had just happened. He pats the thing and then Link's shoulder. "Your Sheikahslate is rather unique… If we used that… what did you call it again?"

"Master… cycle… zero," he pants, because he's still out of breath.

"Yes, if we used your motorcycle, we could find my cap in no time."

Link stands up straight. "That's not its name. But fine. I'm in front."

Vaati brushes his hand through his hair, detangling it as he goes. He sighs. "I guess that will work."

And that's how Link winds up with the other man's hands on his waist as they continue their quest - searching through his memories for another time that he knew someone so reckless and fun.

* * *

A/N: For those not on AO3: This weekend was productive! The fic is officially finished in the document I have. I counted the chapters out and ASSUMING I didn't heck up, we should be at about 47 chapters total. So get ready for some consistent updates fellas! :) We might just be doing every other day~!

Mari: Vaati's walking a thin thin line of 'I want to bang him' and 'I want to smother him with a pillow'. A tightrope of angry horny. Thanks for the review!


	15. Tell me I'm a bad man

Vaati makes him take his photo at just about every opportunity as they spend a week traveling through Hyrule. Leaning against the Master Cycle Zero, standing at the edge of a cliff with his hair blowing in the wind, next to a campfire in the middle of the night. It's better than him complaining as they search Hyrule for even the slightest news about his mystery cap. They ask anyone who will listen, they scan every book - but the best they can get is some guy selling hand stitched hats for thirty rupees. Link buys two and Vaati doesn't look like he appreciates the joke but he still winds up wearing the beanie in about fifty different photos. When Link asks why he put it on if he didn't like it, he says it's because it's cold outside but the blonde notices his rolled up sleeves nonetheless.

It feels like forever since he first met the man, though it's probably only been about two weeks. He still doesn't know a whole lot about him but regardless, he feels a little closer. Still on edge, but he just hopes that's all paranoia and nothing serious. Hero instincts going haywire.

It's been a while since he last checked in on Zelda. Way too long for someone who was only supposed to check the castle and come back. By now, she's had to have moved onto Kakariko, which is probably a lot less suspicious than backtracking to Hateno with Vaati. At least, if he wants to keep him in the dark about the princess still. Link brings up the village casually as he cooks them both lunch at a campfire in the open woods. Vaati tried cooking two nights ago. Followed one of Link's recipes to a t. It still came out bubbling and disgusting. He doesn't know how the man does it. but they both came to the agreement that all meals would be made by Link.

"The Sheikah are nice. I know a couple people there that might have heard something about your cap. And you can take a real bath there. And get new clothes." Link tries selling him on the idea, though he knows he's got to go regardless of what Vaati's answer is. Even if it means leaving him behind and going their separate ways.

Vaati picks at his meat skewer with his fingers, pulling apart the meat and eating slivers of it by hand. "We have yet to find a single lead on my cap… You really believe Kakariko will be the solution?"

"As good a place as any." Link says. "...I can also check in with a friend, too." He spills out, looking down at the fire. He downs his skewer almost the second it's finished cooking. "It's been a while since I've seen her. And she'll keep her eye out for us, too."

Vaati looks up at him. "So you do have an ulterior motive," he says. He takes a big bite out of the boar meat, albeit a little aggressively. For a moment, Link thinks he's imagining it in his head, but no - Vaati is definitely a little pissed. Not as bad as the other times, but he's not thrilled. "Fine. We'll go."

"I'm not trying to go behind your back." Link defends quickly.

"Why should I expect any less from you?" It sounds like the words just slip out on him but he tries to backpedal and lessen the damage. "Don't… say anything." Vaati puts up a hand. He looks tired. "Just… let me be difficult. This is very new for me. I can't just let my guard down. And neither can you, I imagine. Correct?"

"Yeah," he admits. It's weird. Letting everything out into the air. "I have my uhm... suspicions, I guess. You're pretty shady, Vaati."

He smirks. "Oh, am I?" All teasing like.

Link feels his cheeks get a little warm. He wonders if he was this bad with Mipha in the past. With anyone . Or is he just a mess now after a hundred years of sleeping? Hylia, he hopes he wasn't always blushing so easily at cute people. Vaati's unbearable, though. Unlike Sidon who thinks it's the heat or some weird Hylian disease, Vaati knows what he's doing to Link. He leans in closer.

"Go on, then." Vaati insists. "Tell me how bad I am."

"Well you use your hands to eat like a monster," Link shoots back. His table manners aren't much better, though. He wolfs everything down. Not that that's the point.

"I do not use my hands to eat." Vaati says, though his finger tips are clearly covered in some of the sauce from the kebabs.

"Yeah, you do," Link pushes. "You pick at everything."

"I'm savoring your delicious cooking."

"You can do it without getting it all under your fingernails."

Vaati huffs and blows his hair out of his face a little bit. Serves him right, trying to mess with Link. "That's not the type of bad I had in mind. You're really no fun at all."

"I am. You've seen all my fun photos."

"Audacious and fun are not synonymous despite what you might think." Vaati says. He finishes the rest of the kebab and stands up. "Are you taking us to Kakariko then?"

Link stands up after him and they get on the cycle again. Maybe he'll eventually convince him to forget about it so he doesn't have to waste more monster parts on it for fuel, but for now he's stuck wasting precious materials on a machine that goes through fuel almost as fast as it speeds across Hyrule. While they're on the bike, he yells over the engine. "So we both don't trust each other, then?"

"I suppose so."

It should probably make him feel bad. He wants to be someone that can be trusted. To be everyone's hero. But having everything out in the open between them - or, as out in the open as Link can be right now - is a bit relieving. He can deal with this. It's nice to be on the same page.

They make it to Kakariko around night time. Link buys them both beds, as per usual. They go clothes shopping, though Vaati's the only one who walks away with something new - at this rate, his wallet's start ing to get tight. He hands off a couple of rupees to Vaati and sends him in the direction of the newly constructed bathhouse, promising to meet back up with him afterwards and rushing himself off to Impa's home.

And sure enough, there Zelda is, having tea with the old woman and surrounded by scattered papers. She looks up when the door opens.

"Oh, Link. I was wondering when you might show up again."

Link waves at the both of them while Impa sets her tea down beside her on the floor. "Zelda's told me about the mysterious location you found." she says in that low gravelly voice of hers. "I have my theories but… I'd like to see what you discovered on your own first."

"Did you find something?" Zelda asks. She brushes a few papers aside to give him room to sit down but he stays standing instead.

Link nods and gets closer, taking out the folded up page from the castle and putting it into her hands. She frowns as she reads it, trying to make sense of the smudged ink and read the little notes along what edges aren't burned - unintelligible notes, Link thinks, he's tried reading them before when camped out but nothing makes sense. She sighs in frustration and passes it off to the Sheikah. "I can barely read this." Though Link can tell by the way her hands keep twisting the end of her tunic that something caught her attention on the page.

Impa's eyes scan it probably five times before she sets it down and sighs. "It's not easy to decipher but it does confirm some of my , can you remember the stories I told you as a child?"

"Barely," she admits. "It's been so long since I've thought about any of that."

"When you were a little girl, I'd sit by your bedside every night until you fell asleep. No one else could get you to, not after the Queen passed away. I'd sing your mother's lullaby and tell you old stories."

She looks a little bashful. Probably because he's hearing everything. If he knew about it before, he definitely forgot it. Link doesn't really care, though. It's sweet. He wishes he could remember having such a pleasant childhood himself.

"Yes, I believe I recall something like that…" the princess mumbles.

"Hyrule's forgotten many of its legends over the years, but us old Sheikah can still recall some of the past and so, one of the stories I would tell you about was the Hero of the Light Force. The Hero of the Light Force was - is an ancient story of a hero of four locking away a terrible beast within their sword. Do you remember that?"

Her eyebrows furrow but she nods. "Yes… I think I can remember something like that. But Impa, I always thought that was a story about the great Calamity."

"As did I. But perhaps it was really about another beast."

"And if it's not the Calamity then that beast could have escaped its prison. Because no one from the royal family watched over that blade-"

Link cuts her off because he knows the princess has a history of beating herself up over things she can't control. "You were busy holding back the Calamity." It puts her at ease. He sees it.

"Still," she lets out a sigh. "If I had tended to it first thing after you defeated him…"

"It might have still gotten out." Link says. He turns to Impa because t's obvious this duty is now going to fall on him. He's got to get started. "So how do we get rid of it?"

"The story was very clear that you needed the hero's sword from the legend. But if that sword you found is it…"

"Then we have to fix it." Zelda stands up. "We fix the sword and restore its power. Oh," she blinks, lowering herself back down to the floor almost bashfully as if she's forgotten the most important part, "but we don't know how to restore it…"

Impa frowns, biting a nail in thought. "No, I don't think I know any more than that unfortunately…"

"Is there anyone else who might?" Zelda asks.

"Unfortunately, yes," her voice takes on an irritated tone. "But it's dangerous. Especially if they find out the beast has escaped…"

Which is really another way of saying, "It's the Yiga Clan, isn't it?"

"They were obsessed with Ganon's return. I can only imagine they'd be the same with this beast. They likely know the full legend by heart." Impa addresses the room.

Link shivers a bit. The Yiga Clan had typically been nothing more than pests on his adventure. Some more difficult than the others but always surprising. But what always scared him wasn't how difficult (or not difficult, in most cases) it was to defeat them, but how they seemed to be just about everywhere, masquerading as friendly faces. Even now he's a little weary talking to strangers. Well, not too weary. He saved Vaati, afterall. He can't imagine how they'd ever get the full story out of them-.

"Then I'll infiltrate the Yiga Clan." Zelda says. "I'll go undercover and find out everything."

" Zelda ," Impa says loudly. "You can't-"

"I can't force Link to do it. He's already risked his life for Hyrule. It's unfair to ask him to do this for us."

He feels touched. "Zelda," he says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He can do it. He always does.

" No , it's not . Link, you sacrificed so much for Hyrule. For me. If I can't help you take this beast down then… the least I can do is find out what you need to know in order to do it. Impa. Please."

The old woman looks exhausted. Like she's aged a hundred more years. But she stands wobbly on her legs. "Fine. We'll have to go over some basics. Though Paya will have to do most of the work. I hope you've been practicing with my sister like I told you to the last time you were here."

Link really wants to ask what any of that means but Zelda's already talking and it's rude to interrupt people. Especially the Princess of Hyrule. "Then it's settled. When I find out how to fix the sword and defeat the beast, I'll come find you, Link."

"And what do I do now…?" he asks.

"You need to be in top shape. We don't know what we're up against- and you won't have the Divine Beasts to help you this time, so it's best if you train while you still can."

Link nods and is caught off guard when Zelda's hands find his.

"Link," she says softly. "Thank you. I can't imagine what it'd be like going into this alone."

He can. Vividly. Wishes she'd just let him. "Please be careful," Link says.

"I will be. You don't have to worry anymore." Zelda promises. Which is impossible because she's about to risk her life. Their hands slip apart and he feels like maybe just this time he wishes she'd use him as a tool.

It's when he's leaving the house that he finds himself wondering if there's really a beast out there now, why it hasn't gone looking for the princess. Or what it could possibly be too preoccupied with to not reveal itself already.


	16. Just stop and think a minute

Link has a hard time sleeping in Kakariko Village.

All he can dream about is Zelda.

The princess dangling in some blob of a monster's tendrils like a ragdoll. Her hopeless eyes staring out blankly as her limp limbs swing back and forth with the monster's movements.

Or her bound and beaten by a faceless Yiga Clan member. Their laugh echoing off a dungeon's walls.

At this rate, it's becoming a tradition that Link cannot stay asleep for more than a few hours whenever he rents a bed. And as tradition goes, there's Vaati just sitting outside the inn. The wind gently brushes his long lilac hair as Link plops down beside him on the porch.

"Why can't we ever just sleep?" He yawns.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Vaati glances over at him before turning his attention back to the still scene in front of them - just a still night filled with the sound of restless crickets. "How was your friend?" he asks. He doesn't sound interested but he's providing polite small talk and Link decides to meet him halfway if only to fill the silence. The irony is not lost on him.

"Fine. I'm worried about her."

"Now why's that, hero?"

"You can stop calling me that," Link says.

Vaati shrugs but doesn't say anything else.

"She's leaving soon to do something dangerous."

"And you never do anything dangerous," he says sarcastically.

"That's me ."

"Yes but she's your friend, is she not?" Vaati asks. "Anyone that stands your company must be capable of dealing with danger from time to time. She'll be fine. After all, you're rather resilient."

He bites on his lip hard enough to draw blood because it isn't true. Everyone that he's spent time with. Really spent time with , not just hung around for a couple of hours, either died or nearly died. Mipha. Daruk. Urbosa. Revali. They were all supposed to be just as strong as him. They were all supposed to live. They were supposed to win together. And then a hundred years passed with them in torment and Zelda pushing herself to her limit because he failed.

"I should stop her." Link stands up.

"What for? She'll still do it. The second your back is turned, in fact. I'm certain of it. Women- no, people are stubborn. The moment you tell someone they're not capable of something, they'll push themselves to prove you wrong. To do the impossible. All you'll do is further damage your relationship."

It's not bad advice. And he knows Vaati's right but it only makes him angrier. "I have to protect her . I can't let her get hurt again."

"That's the problem with you hero types. You wear yourself down with things you can't control. There's things you can't just simply stop."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Vaati doesn't understand. He wasn't there. Hell, he doesn't even know who he's talking about! Things are different when it's about keeping royalty safe.

Vaati laughs. It's not like the fake ones. Haughty and annoying. It's not like the genuine chuckle that always cuts itself short. It's bitter and tired and frustrated. "Ignore it. But that's not what you heroes do, is it? You can't just ever let something be."

"She's the only person left." Link finds the words coming out on their own. "She's the only person who went through it just as much as I did and lived." He doesn't further elaborate and tell Vaati just what it is.

"Then she'll have to be extra careful." Vaati surprises him by pulling on his leg, forcing him to lose his balance and crash back down onto the porch. "Now shut up. I came out here to relax."

It hurts a little bit, his body suddenly meeting the ground, but he doesn't complain. Even if he's kind of annoyed because if he pulled that stunt on Vaati...

"Fine. Why are you up, then?" Link asks. "What are you worrying about?"

Vaati points to his head - he still has the hand stitched beanie on - wordlessly.

"Right. That's all you care about." It's a little mean but most of Link's headspace is too preoccupied thinking up ways the princess could get herself killed to filter niceties for Vaati.

"That's right. That's all I care about."

Link knows no matter how many times he asks, Vaati's never going to tell him why. What's so special about the hat. Why he has nothing planned after it. He still asks though. "Why?"

"It's the only thing left." Vaati says.

And he knew it. He knew Vaati wouldn't tell him w- no. Wait. Link does a double take but the other man doesn't bat an eyelash. "'Only thing left'? What does that mean?"

Vaati doesn't say anything else and they sit there in silence.

Like every other time he watches Vaati this late, Link finds himself falling asleep as time passes. He stands back up, waits to see if Vaati has anything else he wants to get off his chest, then says goodnight. Even gives him a little tired wave before he heads back inside.

And it's weird but in his sleep muddled brain as he tucks himself back into bed, Link swears to the Goddesses that he didn't feel a single breeze in all that time that Vaati's hair blew in the wind.

* * *

A/N: :) Because it's a short short chapter.

And besides ;3c we got some bigger fish to fry on Thursday (another double feature update, shorter chapter first).


	17. It's like magic

Link and Vaati leave early the next morning. Partly because then Zelda can practice in peace, but _mostly_ because Link doesn't want to get caught by the princess with Vaati and deal with the long line of questioning about the man that's been following him around Hyrule. Though, another key player is the fact that he doesn't think he'll be able to stop himself from arguing with Zelda about taking her place in this whole 'Yiga Clan' plan.

They walk out of Kakariko Village. It's too early for loud engines and Link doesn't want to risk hitting anyone. Vaati is dead on his feet as he shuffles behind him, looking like he didn't get an ounce of sleep. Actually, Link's pretty convinced he didn't.

He tries to keep conversation up. Talks a bit about what he can remember from the past (not much outside of Zelda so that topic quickly shifts), about his adventure (there's still a thousand stories he hasn't told), and what he's read in various diaries entries. Oh. And gossip columns. That could take up _hours_ of the day.

"I won this sword championship when I was a kid," he tells Vaati when the sun's high in the sky and they're a couple miles west of Kakariko. "I signed myself up. I won but they never gave me the prize. Enough people complained to get me disqualified since I was so young." That's one he read, though if he thinks hard enough about it he can just _vaguely_ remember living it.

Vaati looks interested during the story. It even looks like he's got a couple thousand things to say. He opens his mouth but all that comes out is a loud yawn. Shakes his head and just rolls his eyes. Link hears him mumble, "Of course you did."

"I guess no one liked getting beaten by a kid." Link nudges the tired man to see if he can get a smile out of him.

"What a _thrilling_ tale," he shoves Link back with his shoulder. There isn't any smile, but he also doesn't look bitter or bored so he must be doing something right.

"We should head to the Hebra region," Link says as they walk. "We can check the mountain out. Maybe the Rito know something about your hat?"

Vaati covers his mouth with the back of his hand and yawns again. "Of course. Lead the way then, bold hero."

"You don't have to keep calling me that." He _really_ wishes he wouldn't.

Vaati doesn't acknowledge that he says anything and Link knows it's going to take some serious convincing to get him to stop the dumb nickname.

After about another hour, the both of them give up on just walking and settle on taking the cycle. They spend their entire afternoon searching an abandoned ruined town, turning over every splintered piece of wood for _something,_ but like every other day, they come up empty handed.

"I'm getting hungry," Link says. "And it's going to start snowing. Want to head to a stable?"

Vaati opens his mouth but Link doesn't hear a word he says.

Just behind the long haired Hylian creeps a Lizalfos. Its weapon is inches away from Vaati's head. Link shouts something - his name? Duck? Just noise? He doesn't know. Everything's happening fast and yet strangely slow at the same time. Like he's hyper-focused on something he only has milliseconds to prevent. He pushes Vaati out of the way and watches the tri-boomerang getting closer, closer. It's all agonizingly slow. Like when he focuses hard, a bow tight in his hands, arrow finding its target.

The blade of the boomerang connects somewhere on the back of his head, probably getting a few hairs but mostly creating what feels like a pretty deep gash. The ground rushes towards him as he struggles to hold onto consciousness but it all hurts. And Mipha's gone, this definitely proves it. Because her gentle voice isn't ringing in his ears. Her soft hands aren't pressing against the wound and making it better. That almost hurts more than the cut that's pouring out blood.

He tries to get back onto his feet because Vaati doesn't have a single weapon on him and the Lizalfos is smart enough to know Link's not much of a threat now.

And it sounds like Vaati's saying something. His name? A curse? He can't tell. There's a _lot_ of blood gushing out of his head right now and he's feeling pretty woozy. Seeing spots. It's hard to stand no matter how much he tries to push himself back up. He can barely flip himself over onto his side to see the situation, but he manages somehow. And maybe it's the head wound making him hallucinate, but it looks like Vaati's doing a pretty great job dodging the Lizalfos' attacks.

His hair flutters with each swing of the boomerang and he's sweating despite the gentle cold that's biting at their skin. Vaati's mouth moves silently, too far away for Link to hear any words spill out. For just a split second, Vaati chances looking back at Link for help, which is all it takes for the monster to finally land a hit. Link tries - he _really really_ tries to do _something._ Fumbles around for his bow for what feels like another century, but the weapon won't stay steady and he can't get an arrow ready.

Vaati wipes the blood beading up from the cut on his face. He looks pissed but all Link can think about is how lucky the man is that he didn't get a Hell of a lot worse. Vaati throws his hands out and the Lizalfos is suddenly slouched against a stack of fallen wood, stunned. There's this feeling in the air, like its settling like an old house. Creaking back into its little places. Vaati looks exhausted and moves over to Link's side, grabbing his hand. He tries to move him for a moment but stops.

"Damn," he can hear him say. "What have you got on you healing wise?"

"F… Fairy," he can just barely focus enough to say. Wonders what Vaati did to the Lizalfos and how. How long they've got before the monster gets back up and if Vaati can do it again. "Whudcu do?" he tries to ask.

"Quiet down and stay still. I'll take care of this."

And alright, hero or not, even Link finds himself spent sometimes. He's got a couple of questions but knowing Vaati's safe… that they'll hopefully both be okay… he shuts off. Can't find the energy to stay awake for a second longer. So he shuts his eyes, puts his trust in Vaati's competency, and passes right out.


	18. Your skinny lips dripping rabid goo

"What was that?" are the first words out of his mouth when he regains consciousness. There's a dull ache in the back of his head that isn't going to go away at least for a full terrible week straight but he is alive and well and that's a lot better than the latter.

"Lizalfos," Vaati answers. There is no sign of the monster. Vaati tells Link about how the thing puffed into a cloud of terrible smoke a minute after it slumped against the wall.

"You. I mean." Link clarifies. "What was that you _did?_ "

"I pushed it." Vaati tells him.

Which Link doesn't buy, of course. He wasn't born yesterday and Vaati doesn't try to sell him it any further.

They spend the whole night on guard in the middle of that ruined town and of course they don't find anything for their troubles. Not even the slightest _hint_ of a missing hat. Link's thankful Vaati stepped in to save him but the whole thing's fishy and he doesn't know how to get any real answers. Vaati doesn't thank Link for pushing him out of the way of the attack to begin with but he thinks he can live with that a lot more than the curiosity of what happened in the first place.

After a while, it becomes a little more common for them to fight monsters together. There aren't a lot left in Hyrule now but they still find them here and there over the course of the week. Smaller things than Lizalfos. Red Bokoblins that are little more than a few quick swipes with a sword before they're nothing but a few scattered monster guts on the ground. Link helps Vaati find his grip with the rusted swords they find in their searches for the mysterious cap but he's really not much help. He's stiff and awkward with the weapon. Vaati isn't the greatest swordsman, but Link _knows_ there's potential and that if he loosened up and maybe had the right weapon, he might have some skill behind each attack. He's just about as rusty as his sword and typically, when they _do_ run into trouble, he pushes whatever threat right into Link's way. So Link guesses they've gotten into the swing of things a little bit.

He's not sure how many days pass. They move from Kakariko to the Hebra region and when that turns up fruitless, Link is left a little stumped.

There isn't any word from Zelda. From Impa. From anyone. Just him and Vaati, hopping place to place. He still doesn't know much about him.

They start to go wherever their feet take them and they stop when they're tired - when the sun's starting to dip down in the sky.

Right now, they're about a couple ten miles away from a stable. He thinks about just camping tonight - maybe take another crack at letting Vaati try his hands at cooking - when he spots two familiar faces.

"Here, sit down." Link gestures to a boulder and doesn't miss the pressed lips on Vaati's face.

Link eyes the brother and sister in the distance, arguing very loudly over what looks like a book. Vaati follows Link's line of sight and watches the family as well.

"You know them, I take it?"

"Yeah. Hey, can you give me a second?" Link doesn't wait for an answer. He walks over to the two and taps Mils' shoulder. "What's up?"

The male Hylian turns around, giant frown on his face. "Nothing." Tight-lipped.

Mina yanks the book out of her brother's hand. "We found one of Misko's diary entries, "she tells Link. "You hear of him?"

He nods. "Yeah. Thief guy, right?"

" _Thief?_ " Mina gasps. "That's- _subjective_ _!_ " The female part of the duo practically sputters out. "He's the greatest treasure hunter of all time."

"Yeah but he _stole_ all of those treasures from the castle." Mils grumbles under his breath.

"Shut up," Mina punches his arm. "Anyway, we're _fighting_ cause we can't figure out where he hid this treasure- _the wishing cap_. Apparently it's this special hat that can grant any wish of the person who wears it. Like a discount Tri-Force." She grins from ear to ear. "Cool right?"

It's a bit trivializing to call something you could compare to a holy artifact that caused countless wars _'cool'_. But yeah. Link can't deny the fact that that's pretty cool. He wonders, for just a brief second, if this is at all related to the hat he's been running in circles trying to find. But there's like... no way. Right?

"Mina, why are you _telling_ him this? He's gonna find it before us now!"

"We can't find the wishing cap if we can't agree on where to look!" she argues. "So where do you think he's talking about?" And the girl shoves the book right in his face.

Link reads over it a couple of times, rubbing the back of his neck. He jumps when he suddenly feels a hand clamp around his shoulder.

"Oh!" Mina says. "Who're you?"

"What was that you said about a wishing cap?" Vaati pushes Link aside and makes him drop the book in the process. He steps closer to Mina and Link can't help but notice his posture is a little threatening.

"Hey, buddy," Mils starts to move in front of his sister. Link's not the only one who sees it. "You better watch yourself."

He grabs Vaati's arm. "What are you doing?"

"If you so much as _think_ about stopping me, boy," Vaati's voice is pure freezing venom. Link lets go of him out of shock, not fear.

"We found the diary entry fair and square," Mina steps around her brother, getting close to Vaati's face.

"I don't care what you found." Vaati raises his voice. "That cap is _mine._ No child playing _treasure hunter_ is going to get in the way of me getting it back." He looks downright dangerous and it makes Link rethink his past decision to let Vaati hold onto a weapon.

Although, he isn't sure just what Vaati's capabilities are without one. He has the sinking suspicion he doesn't need the sword to do any damage.

In fact, he might be even more dangerous without one.

Mina's hand goes towards her own sword.

Mils' does too.

Link steps inbetween everyone, in some crazy effort to keep the peace and avoid anyone from getting stabbed. "Mido Swamp," he says. "It sounds like it's somewhere in Mido Swamp."

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" Vaati goes to push him away but Link plants his feet firmly on the ground. He's not going anywhere.

The brother and sister don't look like they're going to get moving. For a moment, Link thinks they're going to have a fight on their hands anyway. But then Mina snatches the book back off of the ground and waves it lazily high up in the air. "Come on, Mils. Let's go get rich!"

Mils doesn't move for a moment, watching Link and Vaati. He shakes his head and sighs. "Family…" The boy jogs after his sister and then it's just the two of them.

Link.

And a very angry Vaati.

Vaati raises his hand. Link catches the wrist.

"How _dare you_ -"

"What was _that?_ " Link can play scary too, though. He used to be really good at that.

For a while, he was starting to think they were sort of in this together. This whole cap finding thing. That maybe it really was something innocent - some dumb little goose chase for a little hat knitted by a caring grandmother. That Vaati wouldn't ever hurt someone else to get it back. But the man's just as desperate as he is sketchy.

 _"All of that._ " He says. "T hat _wishing_ cap? _That's_ your hat? And you were just going to hurt someone for what - a lead that might not even be real? Just... w ho _are you_ _?_ "

"You just gave _my_ property away to _strangers_ -"

"I _lied_ , okay? But if you don't tell me what's going on - and I mean what's _really going on -_ you're never going to find that cap." He's lying now. Link knows that Vaati shouldn't have that cap, whether he tells the truth or not. If the rumor's true about the hat, that you can just wish for anything just by putting it on... well, no one should have it then. But especially not suspicious people with miraculous Lizalfos murdering skills.

Vaati stomps his foot down. "You _will_ tell me."

"Will I?"

They glare at each other for what feels like an hour but is likely less than a minute.

The air's tense. Link doesn't pull out any weapons but he feels like a fight is going to break out any second now.

"Fine," he breathes out. " _Fine_ ," Vaati repeats a little louder. "I give up."

Link doesn't say anything. He crosses his arms and waits.

"The wishing cap was made by my ancestor." Vaati says. "Since… the Great Calamity… my family has been looking for a way to find and destroy the hat. To ensure its power is not used for evil."

It feels like a damn lie. Link _knows_ it's a lie, but he doesn't know what part. Maybe the whole thing. He keeps watching Vaati like a hawk. Just waiting for him to slip up and tell the truth.

" _What?_ " Vaati asks. "I'm _telling_ the truth."

"So that's it? You just want it to make sure it's gone for good?"

" _Yes_. That cap is _all I have_. My family- _everyone I've ever known_ is gone now. But that cap is still out there. And before I move on - before I _grow -_ I need to see that it is taken care of."

Link's chest hurts and he doesn't know if it's because the story resonates with him or because it's so obviously fake. Vaati is manipulating him. On purpose. But it doesn't really matter. He needs to get that cap now, too. He needs to make sure it _doesn't_ fall into the wrong hands. If there's really a beast already loose in Hyrule, they don't need an all-powerful wishing cap too.

"Minshi Woods," Link says.

"Minshi Woods," Vaati repeats slowly.

"Yeah. Now come on. We've got to get there quick."

He summons his divine beast. As Vaati climbs onto the back of the cycle, Link hears the other man ask, "How much do you trust me now?"

"Not one bit," he admits. "How much do you trust me?"

"As much as the amount of distance we have between us." His chest pressing against Link's back.

"Well," he says as he starts the engine. "At least we're on the same page."

And they take off.

* * *

A/N: Before I handle reviews, I want to point out the lovely fanart of chapter 13's "bath time" scene that Hubbleablubble did!

Check it out: post/177037384742/im-not-ashamed-vaati-continues-as-he-washes

This fandom is so so tAlEnted and I am insanely blessed to have you guys like this silly fanfic of mine enough to do crazy stuff like commenting and drawing stuff! AND: **Hubbleablubble also has commissions open** (FOR A VERY VERY FAIR PRICE) so if any of you guys are looking for someone to draw you something absolutely fabulous, do NOT hesitate to storm over to their tumblr and check out their commissions post! And if you do: Make sure you tip them VERY generously.

On the same note: If anyone else is at all interested in posting fanart of ANY kind - don't hesitate to! No need to ask, I am more than happy to see whatever you guys make and I will promote the shIT out of it. Just make sure to tag me in it or send me the link somewhere so you KNOW I see it!

Mari: Worrying himself is what Link does best, second only to saving Hyrule.

As for the Yiga... well, we're going to have to see. ;P


	19. Go back to the wild

In another life, maybe Vaati and him would get along a little better. A life where there's no stupid wishing cap. No stupid Calamity Ganon or forgotten past to clog up his headspace. One where Link has all his memories. Where all his friends are alive. Where he doesn't feel like a failure no matter how much good he does in the world to try to make up for his mistakes.

Link likes to think that they'd be friends. Good friends. That maybe Vaati would ride the Master Cycle Zero off cliffs and Link would take photos of it. They'd spend long nights at a campfire, laughing about the dumb stuff they did that day.

Instead, they're here.

They're almost pressing against each other in the dark because neither one of them trusts the other. Combing through the woods even though they're both pretty tired. Occasionally, he thinks he hears Vaati mumble something. It sounds like cursing but it's quiet and holds a thick accent or something that makes it difficult to understand. Maybe it's another language. Link's too exhausted and can't be bothered to ask. Not when every word that comes out of Vaati's mouth sounds like a lie.

His eyelids are getting heavy. They've had a busy day and it's late. But even if he could trust Vaati to stay put and not go after the hat while Link's asleep, there's no way in Hell he could even convince Vaati to stop searching for the day and just rest. In fact, Link 's so tired, he almost doesn't register the fact that he's found something metallic sitting on top of the dirt surrounded by a circle of mushrooms and a cracked tree stump.

Link's foot bangs against the chest and he hops up on his right, clutching the hurt appendage as he groans. Vaati doesn't even glance behind his shoulder at him. He's disappearing further and further into the woods. For a brief moment, Link considers stopping him. But if it is the cap, Link knows he's going to need to figure out what he's going to do with it and it's better if Vaati's nowhere near to start any sort of fight.

He lifts the chest's latch up and holds his breath.

But it's empty.

...When has he ever opened an empty chest?

Did someone else get to it?

When has someone else ever gotten to a chest before him?

He feels the bottom of the chest- there has to be something . Loose rupees, an old soldier's bow, anything . He feels something and pulls it out.

It's gross. Warm. A little slimy. Yellow. Rotten.

Link tosses it onto the ground. This is bad.

Super bad.

Because Link knows for a fact that he just pulled out a gross old mighty banana.

What's especially bad is that he hears a laugh echo throughout the trees and Vaati shouting incoherently. He runs towards the noise with a broadsword out, but he's already so tired and it's dark and he's either tripping over his feet or the trees' roots. And Vaati's not doing so well when he makes it. He's bleeding, that's for certain. Link can just barely tell in the dark. And he's breathing too hard. Strained 'I've been hit a couple of times' breaths. The Yiga Clan member looks perfectly fine. He's still laughing, swinging that damn Windcleaver as if it doesn't weigh a single thing. But sitting on the blademaster's head is a cap.

Link knows without having ever seen it before that it is exactly what they were looking for. It's a light red that matches the Yiga member's clothes, but that ruby… as dark as blood. As vibrant as Vaati's eye. It's the kind of thing that would be enchanted.

He also knows that he's likely to lose. Vaati looks like he's going to pass out. Link's feeling exhaustion creep into his bones. His sword's heavy. And the person in front of him's got infinite wishes.

They could probably just wish him dead. Actually, why are they wasting their time not just wishing him dead?

He still rushes forward, blade pointed at the Yiga's chest. But they vanish in an instant- Where? He stops and goes to turn but before he can pinpoint anything, there's the Yiga behind him. They slam their hand down - not even the blade - and Link feels everything give out.

"Everyone will be so happy to see you." Link thinks he hears the Yiga Clan member say as they pick him up off his feet.

They probably say something else too but by then it's too late.


	20. I was in full bloom until I met you

His everything is killing him.

All of his weapons are gone. His food, his extra outfits, his gems- everything but the clothes on his back. Which, he guesses he can count his blessings for them at least letting him keep his decency but there's really not a whole lot of that to spare anyway.

Vaati's sitting to his right in the cell.

He looks dejected. Defeated with a nice split lip, a couple of other bruises, and some cuts Link knows he can't see under his clothes.

"We're going to get out of here," are Link's first words. And they're pretty lame, considering he's got zero ideas as to how they're going to escape, but it's probably the right thing to say anyway.

Vaati glances at him before scoffing, quiet. " What is the point? That fool has my hat."

"They're not going to keep it. I'm going to get it back."

"I sincerely doubt that." Vaati holds his hand out in front of him. "It was there . So close, I could almost snatch it right up…" He clenches it into a fist. As if the fabric is right there. Like he could just wish it into the palm of his hand and squeeze it so tight that his knuckles turn white. "And then, he has the very nerve to not even use it."

"It's my fault. I should have looked harder-"

Vaati snorts. "Ah, yes, there is so much that could have been done to that buffoon. But you really think w e could have found the wishing cap any faster? Without so much as even a hint as to where it was hidden. How hard were you hit again?"

"If I didn't make us stop all the time-"

"Then how likely is it that we would have ran into those two morons?"

"Hey-" he defends. "They're not-"

"Oh, save it for someone who cares . As much as I absolutely detest what's transpired, I cannot let you take all the blame. I'll save my wrath for those who deserve it ." Vaati's tone takes on a sharp edge. He opens his fist again and sitting in the palm is a tiny flame that flickers back out in seconds. Link can see sweat collect on his forehead.

"Magic," he says. "So you really do have magic?"

" Unfortunately ," Vaati says through clenched teeth. "It is not much." He looks back at Link. Frustrated. Exhausted. Hurt. "I was never one for practice."

"So can you use it to fight then?"

"I would love to ease your worries, but no. I'm in no condition to fight our captors. All I could manage before was a quick beating to that Lizalfos and even that knocked the wind out of me," he says this as if it's some big joke Link's not in on. "Now, should we find ourselves ambushed by any vicious Chu Chus , you just might be able to count on me. Maybe." He glares back down at his hands, as if willing them to work. The flame appears again. One- Two- Gone. He waves his hand furiously, like he's trying to extinguish it. There's smoke coming out of his fingers and the skin looks a little irritated (red, burned).

"Does it hurt?" Link asks.

"My self-esteem? Certainly."

"No. Fire magic. Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts."

"Ah," Vaati blows on the appendages. "Well… for beginners it does ," he says the word with contempt. "I'd gladly work through the pain if I could hold it for more than a second."

"Maybe you should start smaller," Link suggests. He gets the most vicious glare for it but he doesn't flinch. "Just trying to help."

"You can help by getting us out of this situation then."

"You need to give me more then ten minutes to figure something out."

He can't find any loose or missing bars. No holes in the wall or ceiling. Nothing to climb out through. Link flops onto his back and stares upwards. He doesn't have any weapons on him to cause any distractions. His Sheikah Slate is… Shit, he forgot entirely about his Sheikah Slate.

The blonde sits up again, feeling for the device - and thank the Goddesses, it's still there.

He taps on the screen. A bomb. There's something off with one of the walls - weak structure, he could take it out with one good blast.

It won't light up though.

The screen stays completely black. He might as well be holding an actual rock in his hands for all the use he's going to get out of the slate.

Of course they disabled it. Why wouldn't they? They know just as much about the Sheikah Slate. Link groans and falls onto his back again, glaring at the ceiling.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Vaati sounds tired. He's looking worse, too. There's sweat all over his forehead and his hair is stringy and clinging to his skin.

"I'm sorry," Link starts off. He needs to try harder. Vaati's trying, so it's only fair. "I'm working on it, I promise." He doesn't know how they're going to get out of this. But things have always just… always just seemed to work out.

Vaati finally stands up, although it's on shaky feet. "I refuse to waste away in another prison. "

"What are you talking about?" Link says.

"I don't need to explain myself. Move." He steps over Link and moves to the bars, bracing them tightly. Link has no idea what he's trying to do or if he's planning something.

"Vaati, stop. We're going to get out of here and we're going to get that cap back together. You just have to trust me."

But the man furrows his eyebrows. The cell feels hotter and there's a low humming. And just as sudden as it started, it stops. Vaati stumbles backwards and Link bolts up to catch him.

" Vaati , come on." Link says, guiding him onto the ground. "You're going to hur- your hands ." Every finger is red on the tip and parts of his palms are definitely burned. "I told you to work smaller, not to try melting iron bars. You don't need to rush yourself."

"I was the most- " he hisses when Link accidentally touches his left hand. "For Goddesses' sakes , Link, would you be more careful?"

It's the first time he's ever said his name. Link wishes it was under better circumstances but he rolls his eyes and lets go of him. "Sorry. But you really should take things more slow."

"This is child's play ," Vaati says. "I should be able to melt those bars in my sleep ."

"Well, you can't. So maybe you shouldn't hurt yourself trying to."

"You don't understand. I was able to - to... do anything! And now I'm reduced to what? Children's magic tricks?"

Link frowns. "When I was… younger… I could take on a whole army of monsters. Now I can barely take on an entire Bokoblin camp without walking away with a few new scars. But I've gotten better because I've practiced - not rushed, practiced. Because if I ever want to get back to where I was before, I can't push myself so hard that I die before I get there."

He looks back at the bars - at their current situation - and Link thinks he sees Vaati break a little.

"You cannot begin to imagine the trouble I have found myself in time and time again. If it were that simple …" He leans against Link. "You would not believe the life I have led."

Link freezes up under him. Vaati's head is on his shoulder. It's a little gross, since he's still so sweaty, but… He shakes his head. "I don't know. I've had a pretty weird one, too."

"I'm certain I have you beat."

"Then tell me. I mean... we've got some time to kill right about now."

"Patience, hero. I'll let you in on my secret," his voice a little quieter.

"Do you even know what patience means?" Link mumbles. But by then, Vaati's already snoring on him. Dead asleep. He shifts so the man's laying down beside him.

He watches him sleep. There's so much more he doesn't know. He should be extra cautious around Vaati. If Zelda knew about him, she'd tell Link to be on his toes around Vaati. To never let his guard down.

But Goddesses, he wants to let his guard down so bad.

Wants to spill everything to him - to someone not involved in all of it.

Link knows that somehow Vaati would understand.

Which makes it suck all the more knowing that there's something dangerous about him. Something not on the surface. Something that might sour this perfect moment between them in this cell.

Other than the fact they're locked in a cell.

* * *

A/N: I am VERy Sorry my FF people! D: This weekend has been very busy for me and I was caught up in a lot of stuff and didn't find the time to copy the chapters over to here from AO3! I hope that you enjoy the update and look forward to another one in a few hours!


	21. But the thief came out

It's on their third day in this sweltering hot prison that one of the many red suited buffoons drag him out of their shared cell. Link is fast asleep, of course. Vaati has learned by now that the kid can sleep just about anywhere.

Vaati stays silent as he's led through the halls. Mostly because he knows he'll either lose his life or add another injury to his already exhausted body if he opens his mouth. They're rough in handling him and as far as they know, he's no one special. Which just might be more humiliating than the fact that they think they can even treat him like this.

When they make it to a small room, another guard joins them and pushes him into a seat. A smaller - still taller than him, but significantly smaller than the other guards - Yiga begins to dress his wounds. They likely don't want him dying of infection before they come up with some torturous death. Honestly, he thinks they should just get it over with. They don't have the flair to drag something out like this.

"We could let you walk away," one of them says. It's the first thing they've said to him personally. Everything else has really been directed at Link. "Everyone here knows how you put up a fight when we had you cornered. You'd make a good Yiga if you just got the proper training."

Ah.

Right.

This brainwashing drivel.

Trying to sell him some radical idea.

They're practically a cult. It's so old school.

No thanks.

He'd pass.

Vaati doesn't know much about these Yiga Clan members . He doesn't know much about any of Hyrule's current political climate, really. But he actually does listen to what Link has to say. Past relationship not withstanding, Link is a hero that's traveled the whole damn kingdom - if there's anyone you can trust to know his stuff, it's him. And Link trusted him in such little time and when the boy had a story to tell, he'd talk for hours. Funny. Link had always been silent in the past.

Though that had really been another boy entirely.

What he knows about the Yiga is that they were followers of Ganon. Which is an immediate hard pass for him. He worked with Ganon once before and quite frankly, he never wanted to repeat the same mistake again. The pig hadn't benefited him one bit. And he wasn't looking to worship any 'princes of darkness' or whatever drivel they could come up with for him.

There's other stuff too, of course. Like how they broke up from some royal bodyguards Link had referred to as the Sheikah (a tribe Link had mistaken him for). They were beyond his time, that was for sure. He wondered briefly if his meddling with Hylian affairs had been cause for the Sheikah's formation. If so, they had him to thank for the disaster that had befallen Hyrule with all their 'Guardians' and 'ancient Sheikah tech' as Link put it. Served them all right for forgetting him inside that damned sword.

The Yiga were also in the business of murdering the innocent. And Vaati wasn't a stranger to bringing ruin and destruction wherever he went, but there's something inherently different about what he did and killing someone's innocent wife simply because the member had decided they had enough with the clan (a story told by Link). Threatening monsters and following up on those threats? Kidnapping a few maidens? Maybe breaking a few bones? Now that was fair game.

No.

Vaati was not looking to join the Yiga.

For all those reasons and more.

Those disgusting plain drab uniforms… he barfs a little in his mouth whenever he lays his eye on those sad sacks.

Vaati shrugs as best as he can as the other, presumably younger, Yiga takes care of him. Nope. Not his style at all.

"Why not?" the Yiga that pulled him out of his cell asks. "You could have anything you want under the Yiga Clan."

"You don't want to go down with that boy, do you ? You look like you've got a smart head on your shoulders," the other chimes in.

Vaati narrows his eyes at them. He finds himself oddly defensive over Link. True, he's certainly a descendant of the brat that refused to do him in and instead put him through Hell and back as punishment... but all of that, well... none of that has anything to do with him. He's innocent. And sure, Vaati knows everything Link says is wishful thinking, that if he truly revealed who he was to him, Link would turn on Vaati in a flash (especially if his master snapped her fingers and ordered him to, the boy's a damn lapdog) but his words are still noble. He's still hopeful. Something about the boy puts him a little at ease. Makes him want to spill everything he's kept inside. He feels as if he would understand the best out of everyone else he's ever really known.

They're similar somehow.

And damn, Vaati's always had an awful little weak spot for a good looking blonde.

"Once we resurrect Master Ganon to his true form , we'll make Hyrule pay for betraying us. For turning their backs on the great Yiga Clan. And it will all be thanks to the great Lord Vaati's wishing cap."

But no.

No handsome blonde will stop Vaati from latching onto this opportunity being presented to him.

Vaati's eyes snap up to stare at the Yiga that last spoke - the cell one. " What did you say?"

"I said ," they repeat a little slower, childishly. Like Vaati's an idiot. He's going to pay for that very soon. "-That once we resurrect Master Gan-"

"Whose cap ?" Vaati snaps.

"Right! You Hylians have long forgotten the tragic downfall of our all powerful Lord Vaati! The master of the winds, the most powerful sorcerer of the land, only second to Master Ganon-" the other, newer Yiga says.

The smaller one keeps his mouth shut and Vaati thinks, for just a brief second, that he's stopped taking care of all of his small injuries.

"Second to no one ," Vaati says a little louder. He tries to stand up but he's forced down into his seat by the smaller footsoldier, who immediately goes back to putting some sticky Chu jelly on a cut. One of the older Yiga draws out a blade like the one he saw the night they were captured. It's pointed at his neck but they don't say anything.

Vaati's close to saying the wrong thing and having his life cut short but he feels something for the first time in centuries. He can't find the name for it, but it's sinister. It's everything terrible that got him here to begin with. It's throwing that little hope of freedom and happiness and a second chance just right out the window all for one last shot at having it all .

Hyrule.

Power.

The kingdom is in shambles. Hyrule needs a strong leader to shepard them to a new age. And he can be that man. An army to conquer. Magic. A blonde on the side.

He can have it all. Happiness. Freedom. Power. The world. A nice piece of ass. A famous, legendary piece of ass. Trophy wife material.

Vaati is almost giddy .

He can't keep his laughter in. Can't keep a big grin off his face.

"Gentleman," he says. He points the tip of the sword away from him with his finger.

The Yiga taking care of his injuries presses a little harder on the cut on his arm. He cringes but he doesn't flinch away from the pain.

"I have splendid news for you."

"Oh yeah? You gonna change sides now?" One of the Yiga asks.

"I have always been on your side. From the very beginning. Please, your savior is before you. I am Lord Vaati."

He's met with silence. Stunned silence, of course.

Then complete hysterical laughter.

"Maybe you got hit a little too hard! Sheik, you should be checking him for head injuries ."

"Din, that's the funniest joke I've ever heard! This shorty Lord Vaati ? You can't make that shit up."

"Yeah, cause Lord Vaati could be defeated by a blademaster ."

"Kid, if Vaati were being kept prisoner here, there wouldn't be a prison anymore . He would have blown it up the second he stepped inside it!"

They have the time of their lives, laughing it up.

Vaati feels that humiliation from before tenfold. A thousandfold. He seethes in his seat and he doesn't try to convince them any further. Idiots. He'll make sure they wind up dead. Kill them himself whether it's with the use of his cap or with his bare hands.

Complete simpletons.

And the worse Goddesses damned part is that they're right. He's not the same person. He won't ever be without that cap sitting on his head. Won't ever live up to his name.

He goes back to being quiet. Seething. Stewing in his hatred. There's a lot he tries working out in his head - plans to escape, plans to get his hat back, plans to find a hole and just die in it - but it's loud and cramped in there and nearly impossible to sort through it all. Impossible to give a name to each feeling.

When they're done laughing it up, they toss him back into the cell.

Link wakes up at some point after that, completely unaware of the exchange.

So close. Vaati will always just be so close.

If he could just have that victory.

If he could just try one more time...


	22. Walking into the stormy weather

A week is too long to be cooped up. At least, for him it is.

He hasn't stood still for this long since his hundred year nap and at least he wasn't awake for that. Link wants to stretch his legs. He wants to climb. He wants to… do something that isn't in this little cell wasting away, trying to figure out what the Yiga are going to do to them or how to escape.

He wants to talk to Vaati, but it feels impossible now even if that's all the two of them can really do in here. He can't figure out how to get his mouth to move, it's like the thing's glued shut. How does he talk to Vaati after messing up so bad? He couldn't even fight a Yiga Clan member in the dark. Can't figure a way out of the prison to save the day. And now - now , the wishing cap's in the hands of Hyrule's probably biggest threat and they wanted him dead and Hyrule in Ganon's control. Link wonders if Hyrule's actually still standing. Did Calamity Ganon already rise again? Have the Yiga already won? Is Zelda still alive? He can't tell anything beyond these bars and each day that passes is more agonizing than the one before. The world could have ended and he wouldn't even know. The Yiga won't tell him anything. They won't even hurt them .

Link's head hits the bars with a soft thump. It's absolutely agonizing. He's going to go crazy in here.

"Get up," a voice hisses right in front of him.

He glances up to see a blonde peering down at him from the other side of the cell. They aren't wearing the usual mask the others wear, but a plain white half-mask that covers the bottom of their face. Their red eyes are surprisingly soft in that stupid Yiga ensemble.

" Link , come on." The… boy? Girl? Person? says urgently. They're fumbling around with a pair of keys.

Keys to get out of this place. Link gets up onto his feet. He has no idea what's going on but he's not going to overlook this opportunity. Vaati stays where he's practically been glued to this whole time since they got here.

"You're seriously going to trust him?" Vaati says. Like Link's playing right into the Yiga's hands. He probably is, but what other choice does he have?

Link looks between the two of them and shrugs. Tries to act nonchalant even though inwardly he's panicking over at least fifteen different outcomes. The stranger looks a little peeved at being so easily doubted, but what else did they expect in that outfit?

"It's me ," they say as if that all helps.

Link stares back at them, trying to place a name to the face.

" Zelda ," they whisper, putting a hand over their already covered mouth. Like they're afraid they're being watched.

Link thinks he sees Vaati stand up out of the corner of his eye but he doesn't hear whatever he's saying in reaction because Link's too busy being surprised by the fact that he couldn't even recognize the princess. It turns out there was no need for concern. Zelda was a good pick for infiltrating this place. Better than him, that's for sure. And Goddesses, he's ruining her whole plan now because the Hero of Hyrule can't even keep himself from getting thrown into this dumb dungeon.

But she looks proud of herself for fooling him. At least he thinks she does, it's a little hard to tell with the mask covering half of her face and her bangs covering up just about the rest.

"I'll explain everything once we're out. Just stay quiet and stay close ."

Link nods. It feels good, actually. Being saved for once. More than that, though, it's a relief to know she's alive and well. That they might have a shot at saving Hyrule still. He hopes that she can tell how grateful he is. Their eyes meet for just a short second and it should be long enough for her to see everything he's feeling, but Zelda's never been all that good at interpreting actions over words. Or, at least, not his. Vaati's dead silent as he walks closely behind him and Link notices his eyes meet with Zelda's too.

She narrows hers.

Right. She still doesn't know that Link's been traveling with him.

It still sends a chill up his spine. Reminds him of the glares he used to get when they first met. He makes a mental note to fill her in later so he can spare Vaati the princess' witty biting remarks. More for his own sake than Vaati's, though. He's certain the two can trade insults back and forth for an hour straight if he let them.

"This way," Zelda tells them and begins to lead them down a hall when their cell door swings open.

It's a lot of stopping and going. Not the heroic smoke and swords clashing escape Link's used to. It's the sort of tame escape that only someone like Zelda could plan and execute so perfectly. An escape filled with a lot of distracting guards with pebbles that they find on the ground. Zelda passes him a sickle at some point and the two of them team up together to clear paths when they can't simply sneak around, knocking Yiga out left and right.

They come to a grinding stop just before a guarded room. Too many people in one area for it to not be important. They can pass but there's information here that's likely to be crucial so instead they press against the wall in hopes of catching at least a little bit of the conversation.

"-knew we shouldn't have trusted you to use it!"

"Me? Like it matters who uses it! It's supposed to have the same result no matter what!"

"How do we know you didn't wish for something else ?"

"Why would I wish for something else? We're on the same team, dumbass!"

"Hey! Shut up! Everyone in this room knows you were in favor of wishing for Master Kohga's return first."

"I- W-Well, yeah , who wouldn't want our leader back-"

"Anyone who spent more than two minutes with him-"

"Who needs Master Kohga when we can just wish for Ganon?"

"This is stupid! We obviously don't know how to get the cap to grant us our wish. Just make the Champion talk. We'll get him to tell us how it works."

"I'm not gonna go in there. What if he's got some secret weapon?"

"Get the new recruit to grab him then!"

Despite the fact that they're probably screwed if they get found out, Link feels massive relief. The Yiga can't get the wishing cap to work. There's actually still a big chance of them turning all of this around. Link sends a silent prayer up to the Goddesses and thanks Hylia for being so awesome this time around. For letting things go his way if even just for a little bit.

When they finally escape the hideout, Link can't get enough breaths of fresh night air. It's freezing in the Gerudo Desert, but he doesn't care. It feels so good to be outside again.

"We shouldn't be standing still," Zelda points out when he's gotten a moment. "They're going to look everywhere for us."

"What do you suppose then? That we walk in this horrendous sand in the middle of the night? " Vaati says.

Which uhm... yeah. Actually. They've got zero other options here. Instead of pointing the obvious out, Link says, "They did something to my slate." He holds it out to Zelda. "It won't turn on."

She frowns and gives it a good couple of taps. "Maybe they found a way to jam the signal."

"Like sandstorms do?"

"Sort of. It's definitely a lot more complicated than sandstorms. Purah and I might be able to fix it once we get back to the lab, though. If it doesn't fix itself once we're far enough away. But our only option for now is to walk until we can find a stable."

"It is freezing ," Vaati continues to complain.

Link looks towards Zelda for help but she squares her shoulders and starts ahead of them, not another word spared.

"Sorry," he mumbles back to Vaati and follows after her. It isn't like he has anything on him.

And it really is cold. Enough to make Link shiver and sneeze throughout the whole hour they spend walking in silence.

Zelda passes him a bottle of spicy elixir right in Vaati's line of sight. Link swears passive aggression never looked so regal before.


	23. I'm not laughing You're not joking

When they finally come to a rest, the sun is up high and beating down onto their backs. Vaati's sweating profusely at his side and doing everything he can to stay cool and Zelda's tearing into a skewered chilled fish with dainty bites. Link bolts for the water the second they make it to Kara Kara Bazaar, half because of the heat and half because of the tensions rising between the princess and his traveling companion. He pulls himself back out and falls asleep on the shore of the oasis, soaking wet, where he doesn't wake up until he's shivering from the cold again.

Everyone else is missing. Sure, the Gerudo are still out, beginning to pack up their things, but Vaati and Zelda are gone. Crowded into the inn, he realizes, when he heads inside and finds them curled up fast asleep in separate beds. Zelda is more recognizable now that they've made it into civilization. She's not wearing the Yiga Clan uniform because that would only spell disaster. But the top of her head is wrapped, with only her blonde bangs escaping and her outfit, not unlike his own Sheikah clothes, hides so much of her form.

He passes out in a bed beside Zelda's, his fingers brushing against the sickle she gave him. He keeps it on the floor beside him just in case. When he wakes up, it's morning again and he can hear Zelda outside the inn, in a very loud heated argument.

"-then what? I should believe you were just lying to save your own ass?"

"I didn't think princesses were allowed to use such crude language-"

"Fuck off and just a nswer my question."

"Do you have any reason to doubt what I am telling you?"

"Plenty of reasons, you suspicious rat!"

Link hears Vaati sputtering and takes that moment to roll out of bed and rush outside. He stands inbetween the two of them. Luckily, everyone in the bazaar is too caught up in the actual desert heat to care about any argument and they haven't drawn too much attention to themselves yet. It probably helps that Zelda still has her face covered. Link places a hand on Vaati's shoulder to hold him back because in seconds of his arrival, Vaati starts to raise his index finger and opens his mouth to probably yell some more. When he feels Link on him, he stiffens underneath the touch and his glare turns onto the other blonde present before it settles into a warm smolder and then dissipates entirely. He huffs, squares his shoulders, and turns back inside without another word.

Well, that's not entirely true.

"This is ridiculous," Vaati grumbles as he disappears into the inn.

Link looks back at Zelda, exhausted. It's like he can't catch a break. Even when he gets some rest, it's ruined by this sort of thing. He should have told her about Vaati beforehand. It would have saved him the trouble. Then again, he remembers when she'd yell at him. When every moment between them was an argument. Or, at least, he remembers some of those moments and is told a lot more about their former relationship before they became… whatever it is now. And she knew who he was back then, so it probably wouldn't have mattered if he told her about Vaati or not. Link hesitates to call Zelda his friend. It's more like she's a fellow trauma victim. Calamity Ganon survivor.

Either way, Zelda's temper is not new. It's just being shot towards Vaati now.

"I don't trust him. There's something wrong with him. He's hiding something important from us." Zelda defends herself immediately, lowering her voice to a whisper. Or maybe it's better if he called it a hiss. There's a lot of suspicion and contempt held in her tone. Her dislike goes beyond her distrust. "You feel it, don't you? This… energy… It's almost dark. Almost . You should have heard him when they separated you two."

Link tilts his head but doesn't ask. It's not too surprising that they separated them while he was asleep, it's just surprising that Vaati didn't tell him.

"What did he say?" he asks because he's felt... something, before. A presence almost. He can't call it dark but there's something about Vaati that's… it's almost like Link's gravitating towards him. Like he's orbiting the other man. Like they're destined to be together right now. Link thought it was just hormones - some locked away, cheesy romantic part of him he's ignored this whole time - not something actually foreboding about Vaati.

But now that he's fixated on it, it's almost in a way like how he feels around Zelda. Like it's not their first time meeting. Like there's something bigger than them both, something beyond their comprehension (or at least his). Like it'd be impossible to be fully separated from the princess. Vaati's not telling him something big. Something he refuses to let onto and sure it might be something small but it could also be something hugely dangerous.

"That beast we were talking about," Zelda says slowly. Like she's formulating the words in her head beforehand. Cautious. "It has a name. The Yiga Clan respect it. Him . Almost as much as Ganon. Maybe more, actually... Link - what did he call himself? When you first met, did he really introduce himself as Vaati to you?" The look in her eyes is fearful. But not even in the way he's used to seeing. Not like she's scared they're on the brink of destruction. It's more like… she's scared for Link's sake. For his feelings.

But he's known. He's known for a while he can't trust Vaati, even if he really wants to. He's ready for the truth, ready for whatever awful fate is just beyond it. Is prepared to sacrifice everything to keep Zelda and Hyrule safe because it's his job. So he nods and ignores the terrible growing knot in his stomach.

"From the start."

"That's what I was afraid of. I think... It's possible he wasn't telling the truth to those guards and was just trying to save his own life. It is. But if it's not just coincidence that his name is Vaati… then at the very least we're dealing with a Yiga Clan spy." Link hadn't actually considered that prospect at all. It hurts a little but he knows there's something worse on her mind so he prepares himself and stares straight ahead, just past her shoulder, in an effort to keep his face blank. "But at the worst…"

What could be worse?

Zelda steeples her fingertips together. Link notices her eyes drift away from him and off to the side. The same coping mechanism. He wonders if he picked it up from her.

"Well, that beast's name… the Yiga called him Lord Vaati."


	24. They're all just speaking tongues

"He can't hold a flame for more than a second," Link says immediately. It's defensive, he knows it is, but he can't help the words from bursting forth.

It's a silly point to bring up, too. There's no reason to defend Vaati. He's been weird since day one, untrustworthy the moment Link met him. To hear that there's a possibility that Vaati's the monster Link's been worried about, the one that escaped its prison… Well, he can't even argue it. Not when Vaati's obsessed with finding an item so powerful that even the Yiga Clan want it. But regardless of rationality, Link still finds himself fighting the truth. Or what might be the truth. He wishes it was at least definite.

"He could be acting," Zelda tells him. Smart. Rational. Finding an explanation where Link doesn't want to supply one. "Or he could be weak from his prison still."

Link doesn't say anything. She's right. Either one of those could be the truth. Even if he's not the monster, the likelihood of him being involved with it... well, he's got a pretty big chance of being up to no good. And he doesn't want to fight with Zelda. He's not going to win and what is there to really argue anyway?

"We should bring him back to Kakariko. Have Impa watch him until we get everything sorted out."

He wants to object but it's not a bad idea. Vaati's probably dangerous. It's probably a bad idea to have him with them while they try to find a solution. But after traveling alongside him for so long…

It'd be dumb to say anything to her, though. He'd disappoint Zelda. Or make her angry. Or maybe he'd just worry her. She doesn't need more stress. He'll just do as he's told and go wherever she wants him to1. It's what he's best at. Following orders.

"The Yiga will probably be hunting you down anyway, since they think you know how to use their cap. We just have to wait for them to come to us and spring a trap on them."

He nods, though his head's a thousand miles away.

"We actually have the advantage for once," Zelda sounds a bit giddy when she speaks. When was the last time they had the upper hand? The last time they weren't losing? Had that ever happened before? Is it even happening now? Who's to say they won't figure it out by themselves?

Link nods again.

"So then it's settled."

What's there to do? To say? He has to go along with it. All of it.

"Princess," another voice says from behind them. Towards the inn. Link doesn't need to turn around to see who it is. "You're forgetting something."

" What ," she asks. She sounds like she's ready to dropkick him right there and then. Powerful ancient monster or not, Zelda has no respect for nor fear of Vaati.

"I heard your plan to leave me in the middle of nowhere."

"It's not the middle of nowhere," she starts to say, like that matters at all.

"I am not staying in your perfect little village. I am going to find that cap if it's the last thing I do."

Link can already hear a weapon being drawn. He can just picture it - sword at Vaati's throat. Zelda saying some witty threat. Vaati shooting one back that he may or may not be capable of actually pulling off. He steps inbetween the two of them again and gives them each a knowing look. It's one thing finding out the person you might have a crush on is some big eyeball thing and it's another watching him get stabbed by the princess.

Zelda opens her mouth to complain but Vaati's faster.

"I'm serious. I cannot back down now."

Zelda looks towards Link, frustration clear in her desperate eyes and furrowed eyebrows. What? Does she want him to let her go so she can punch him?

" Link ," she practically whines.

"He'll run off if we leave him alone with Impa." Link points out. What he doesn't tell Zelda is that Vaati doesn't seem to know much of the layout of Hyrule, despite all of the weird trivia he knows about the land. In fact, he doesn't seem to know a whole lot about any of Hyrule or its recent plights. It's almost like he fell asleep in a resurrection shrine somewhere himself. If Zelda hadn't just told him that there was the very strong possibility that Vaati was some ancient evil, Link might have even believed that theory. But now that he's thinking about it, hers really holds up well.

Vaati crosses his arms. Pleased. As if he's won some big argument. Like it wasn't entirely one-sided.

"Link," she says his name hard, "You can't be serious. We cannot just take him with us . It's too much of a risk."

"I could keep an eye on him." Link suggests. "I was doing it before."

They need a game plan but Link's too spent to think of something smart. Actually. He doesn't normally think of something smart. He usually lets someone else do the thinking for him or rushes in, weapons drawn. He works better when someone just hands him a task. Now is not any different.

"You found a sword." Vaati surprises the both of them when he speaks up.

Zelda narrows her eyes at him. "We did. What about it?"

"It was broken. Wasn't it?" He looks up towards Link.

Did he tell him that? Did he show him it? Did he ever even mention the sword he found? He can't remember in his flustered state. Link nods.

"There's a story I've heard before. Something about how in order to forge that blade, you need to collect four elements. If there really is some horrible monster out there somewhere, maybe it'd be a good idea to have the sword needed to defeat it fixed before it rears its ugly head?"

Zelda looks annoyed, but she knows he's right and she can't say anything against the plan. It's a good point after all. "You wouldn't happen to know what and where those elements are, would you?" Her tone says she doesn't expect him to tell her.

He looks smug. Like he's just played a big terrible prank on them both though everyone already knows the answer coming. "No. I don't think I remember hearing that part."

She glares towards Link as if to say, See? There really is something bad about him.

But even so, Link has to think, who can keep track of all of these weird ancient stories? He can't, that's for sure.

"Fine. I'll fix the sword. I'll return to Kakariko and I'll start searching for those elements while you look for a way to get that cap back withoutstorming into the Yiga's hideout."

It's nothing new. Other than the fact that Zelda knows about Vaati and Link knows that Vaati has magic, it's just about the same goal as before. Same pain in the butt tagging along.

And even though he's going to be alone with Vaati and there's every possibility Vaati's an even bigger threat than Link could have imagined, he's actually comfortable with that part of the plan. He's grown used to Vaati's company, even if he can't ever trust him. Even if just before their capture they'd gotten into a big awful fight that really showed how dangerous the man could get. Things have fixed themselves a little by now. At least, they're not yelling at each other.

"Wonderful," Vaati says. "You should probably get going then. Don't want Hyrule to come to an end."

"Link, can I talk to you?" she asks, pointedly glaring at Vaati.

Vaati rolls his eyes and begins to saunter away from them, "Go right ahead. Why should I be a part of the conversation?" Link can't help but notice him walk towards a stall set up by a Gerudo woman and listen in as the man praises the woman's craftsmanship.

He's a lot more invested in Vaati's conversation than he is in hearing Zelda scold him but duty calls so he pays as close attention as he can. She lowers her voice to practically a whisper.

"I don't trust him." Which she's said about five times now? Maybe?

He nods. He should tell her he doesn't either but he doesn't think she'll like that. Maybe she'll get angry at him for traveling with Vaati in the first place if he doesn't trust him. Or say something like he should know better. W hich is a bit of a funny thing to say to someone who can't really recall most of the life he spent a hundred years ago and therefore can't really know better, but everyone tends to forget that little part about him almost dying.

"If you have to, Link, you'll…" Zelda clears her throat. This is uncomfortable for her. He can tell she's trying her best to be 'her royal highness' and not the woman that gushes over Guardian gears. He knows how it feels, pushing aside who you are for the betterment of the kingdom. Saying things you don't want to because you have to. "We can't have another Calamity Ganon. Hyrule wouldn't survive it." She finishes with instead of asking him to kill some annoyingly suave Hylian.

"I will," he promises even though he doesn't want to stick his sword into another human being. Especially not one he's gotten to know a little more about. But he'll do what has to be done if it has to be done. For Zelda and for Hyrule.

Her shoulders slump. "I'm sorry," she says. "I know this is a lot - and just after you helped me before…"

It is. But she doesn't need to worry about that. He offers her his hand and squeezes it. "I'm sorry for you."

There's a sad smile on her face. Link feels a little better knowing he at least distracted her concern. "After this… I think we both need a vacation." She tries to laugh. It's a nice idea but they both know they can't afford one. There's too much work that needs to be done still. He'll do it all just because it's the right thing to do. She'll do it all for those they lost a hundred years ago, friend and stranger alike.

He lets go of her hand and glances over his shoulder. Vaati's still at that stand.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." He notices her eyes move towards Vaati too. "I don't want him following me anyway," she mumbles.

Link wants to argue with her about having her go all the way back to Kakariko on her own but she's already gone in an actual puff of smoke. Which leaves a lot of questions about what she learned from the Yiga Clan and why she hasn't taught him any of their neat getaway tricks.

He watches Vaati some more in the hot sun before he moves to his side. Watches the Gerudo touch Vaati's arm as she laughs and some handsome charming smile creep up onto his face - one he's never seen before. It'd be better if he never saw it in the first place. Easier to twist a sword in someone's gut when you don't know how sweet they can look. When they're some arachnid gooey force of malice and not a solid living breathing person.

"We've got to go," Link speaks up.

And Goddesses please, if you can hear him, don't make it come to that.

* * *

A/N:

Mari - That's a very accurate image of Link and Vaati's relationship. Link's just there to keep his boyfriend's impulse control in check.

And Zelda definitely sees Vaati as a threat/potential Ganon 2. Can't say I blame her for that one.

As for the Yiga... _are_ they too stupid to use it or did I come up with a bullshit reason? Only time will tell~.


	25. Was lost in thought but held a vision

They're still in the middle of the desert and Vaati's learned something very important the location; he does not like it. He's got sand just about everywhere but at least he's not working with six layers of sunburn like Link is. The idiot disappeared for just a few minutes at the Bazaar while his head was turned only to come back wearing some 'traditional Gerudo garb' he bought off some vendor. Now he's walking around in a low cut top that does nothing to cover his pale shoulders from the desert sun and those silly baggy pants that have to weigh a ton while the trudge through the sandbanks… The veil is working wonders, though, and admittedly Vaati could get used to watching Link walk around like that. And the way he gets when Vaati comments on the outfit - always shifting his feet awkwardly as his eyes look everywhere else to avoid him. It almost makes getting brutally maimed by his past incarnations worth it just to see this.

Almost .

He can deal with this Link but it'll be a long time before he forgives those from his past.

Though he's damn well pushing it keeping them in this hellscape for even a moment longer. Link's hesitating to take them out of the desert, convinced they can head back to their previous prison and suddenly turn the tides.

"They're not going to keep the cap in the same spot," Vaati tells him for what has to be the hundredth time since they've left the Bazaar. "If they took us to their hideout and we escaped , why would they keep the cap in the same place? They'd practically be asking us to steal from them."

"They're dumb enough," Link says.

" No one is that dim-witted." He grumbles. "Even if they were, what could the two of us do now that we couldn't before?" He can't believe that Link had actually saved Hyrule. His planning skills leave much to be desired and finally put an end to his past suspicions that if this Link was anything like the first he had met, Ezlo had certainly been the one to lead the charge against him all those years ago. "We're tired and have nothing to defend ourselves with. All we have is that damn 'slate' of yours and it only just stopped being a useless brick." Thank Goodness, too. Link seemed to be having a tough time navigating the desert - which Vaati couldn't blame him for, afterall everything looked the damn same here.

"How are we supposed to stop them then?" Link asks. Vaati hears the frustration in his voice. Hero types.

"Weapons might be a good start." Vaati points out.

Link still doesn't have much on him. He hasn't fully recovered from their imprisonment, hasn't fully restocked. All he has is whatever in Goddesses' name the Princess had given them during their escape (some potions and a few spare clothes, though certainly not as many as he had on him before) and some… soup ladle he found lying around? It's not exactly prime material to work with.

The blonde stops in his tracks and Vaati feels satisfied for finally getting through the lunatic.

But he's fiddling around on his feet again, keeping his eyes on the ground. "...I thought I'd find some when we get there."

"Do your enemies typically leave their weapons just lying around?" He raises an eyebrow at Link.

"You'd be surprised," he says defensively. Vaati would not in fact be surprised. He had worked with monsters before, he knew just how dumb they could be.

Link takes a long time to start moving again which drives Vaati insane. He's sweltering hot underneath his hooded cloak and yet Link can't pick up the pace. And in a couple of hours, when that round menace finally sets, Vaati will be freezing cold. There's never a moment of peace in this Goddess forsaken land. But Link needs to take a minute to think - which apparently means he can't take another damn step forward.

"It would help if you knew how to fight. Without magic," Link speaks up. "I could teach you."

"How thrilling," Vaati rolls his eyes. " Weapon training from the hero himself. "

"We know where the cap is," Link reminds him. "Like you said, it's not going anywhere right now. They can't figure out how to work it, remember?"

"I said we should have a plan , not that we should wait for months on end to strike . We don't know when they'll figure it out." Not that it was difficult to control in the first place.

"You're overreacting. It's not going to take us months to get you to hold a sword a little better."

"Fine, hero , you train me and t hen what? "

"Well it'll have to be an ambush. We can't afford to take on the whole clan just the two of us head on..." as if that wasn't what he had planned on doing just moments ago, "-trust me, they've got some tough guys there. I f only you were…" he stops and looks at Vaati like he's got an idea. "Huh."

" What? Go on, Link , finish that little thought of yours." He knows just what the boy was about to say. If only he were more magically inclined . If he knew how powerful a sorcerer he was before he'd watch his tongue. Vaati has half a mind to curse him out for his ignorance, but it'd only further add to his suspicions. Though, suspicions is such a weak word right now. If they had hard evidence, Vaati is certain the princess would have had Link lock him up in some dungeon until they could sort things out.

"There's these springs… If you pray to the Goddesses in them, they're supposed to listen to you and hopefully grant your wish I guess. ...Not that it really worked in the past," he mumbles.

"'Pray to the Goddesses?'" he repeats. Vaati can't keep the disgust off of his face. Never. Not in a million years. In a billion. They don't deserve his prayers. And even if he were to pray would they even listen? Why would they ever grant him power after the last time he had any within his control?

But the idea is tempting. No more degrading practicing. No more little flames that go up with the slightest breeze. No more feeling so disconnected from the wind. No more wandering Hyrule, following Link like a lost dog. If he could get even a fraction of the power he had before, he'd have a real chance at getting his cap back. At getting any of that power back.

"Very well. I suppose I can offer myself up to the Gods for their power."

"It might not work," Link warns.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Honestly, this is a pretty bad one. I'm not used to making up any plans. I kind of thought you'd come up with something better." Which was a pretty fair assumption about Vaati.

"It's certainly better than storming in with a pot lid for a shield."

That cute little blush is back on his cheeks again as he scratches the back of his head. "I told you I was going to find better stuff when we got there…"

They make camp in the middle of the desert that night. Which is to say, they throw what little clothes Link got back from the Yiga via Zelda onto the ground so they have something warm to lie down on and build a campfire. It's certainly not the most comfortable place he's had to make camp with Link and the desert's surprisingly loud during the night. He can hear a Lizalfos camp that's a couple miles to their left and some bird cawing from above.

Vaati lays there, staring up at the starry sky. Struggling with just about a dozen different ideas on what he should do now. He's running a big risk of getting stabbed by Link. He could try and run away while the boy's asleep, but he's not sure where he'd really go. And he knows he can't just turn his back on his cap now. Not when it's so close. Not when he's spent so much time searching already.

It's better to stick with the hero no matter the cost...

It takes at least an hour for him to fall asleep, which has to be a new record ever since he broke out of his sword. The fire's light helps.


	26. Waiting for somebody else to carry me

There is unbearable pain. Like fire. Burning white hot fire against his eye. His skin is like butter underneath the blade. Slash after slash - gashes making up most of his body. There's no relief. He's going to die. He's going to die here and he shouldn't have ever thought he could accomplish any of this. He was an idiot. He should have been complacent - he should have been quiet. He could have lived his life out in the woods as a Hylian. There was no need for the crown. He could have gotten away with a minor offense but he had to go big and now he was paying the price. It's burning it's burning stop it just fucking stop it he's learned his lesson please just stop why can't he stop moving why won't he stop attacking if he just stops attacking he'll stop too they don't need to keep moving he doesn't want to get hit anymore he's done he's done please don't kill him pleas-.

But death would be so much better. He feels his whole being ripped apart, sucked into a tight space where he expands and there aren't any walls to hold him. No limit. There's so much space. Too much space. All black. Like squeezing your eyes shut in the dark. Nothing there but all that pain he feels. No wind no air no yelling no anything. Just him and the pain and even that disappears over time. Please just let him out-.

He bolts awake in the dark.

The fire's out.

Panting hard to catch his breath. Clutching at his chest - he can still feel it, he swears he can. His socket aches - a phantom pain. The moon is blocked out by the clouds so he sits up and practices lighting a flame on his thumb - just something so he can see out into the dark.

Vaati can vaguely sense Link shifting awake beside him but he doesn't wave the fire out. This is the longest he's gotten it to stay before and he doesn't want to sit out here in the inky black.

"Vaati?" Link's groggy voice croaks to his right. "Are you alright?"

"Go back to sleep," he says.

"It's cold. I can't fall asleep. Let me start another fire."

Vaati doesn't watch him throw down a bundle of wood, but he does see a spark out of the corner of his eye before the campfire roars to life again. He waves his own little flame out and stares into the embers. Link joins him, still wearing that skimpy little outfit he'd love to see on the floor of his old palace bedroom. He looks exhausted, too. Vaati almost feels bad for waking him up.

"You can tell me what's wrong," Link speaks up again. "I'll listen."

"I don't particularly want to share. It's personal."

"That's fine too."

His eyes meet with Link's and he shakes his head.

"No wonder you're so cold," Vaati mumbles. "You're wearing that flimsy thing still."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like a jerk when I'm trying to be nice." Link doesn't sound particularly offended regardless.

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm simply stating that you would, of course, be cold if you wore something so thin."

"I like this outfit," Link surprises him. "It's… cute. I look cute." He makes it sound like he's just admitted to burning an orphanage so Vaati throws him a bone.

"You do look... cute. Look, I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable. It's a good outfit, I suppose. I don't know how it could possibly help you with the desert's harsh shifting climate..."

Link looks uncomfortably off to the side, biting his lip like he's mulling something over. Wondering if he should say whatever's on his mind. After a bit of silence he finally speaks up and says, "Well, as a hero I probably shouldn't dress like this. Right?" Link's eyes meet his, as if he's searching for some sort of guidance. Like Vaati could ever be a role model. Why's he asking for his advice anyway? He's the one suspicious of him right now.

"Why? Because of all your heroic duties? " Vaati scoffs. "Traditional heroes are brutal egotistical mad men. Hyrule's fortunate to have you protecting it," the words slip right out. If the princess was here, Vaati's certain she'd think he was trying to manipulate the hero. That they're a lie working towards the goal of gaining Link's trust - just a ploy to fix his reputation in their eyes, a way to get closer to them. Vaati's surprised himself by how they are genuine though. By how much he means them. And they light Link's whole face up just so...

"Thanks," Link's voice drops to a whisper. "That means a lot to me."

The silence passes between them again. Vaati stares up at the few stars that peak out from behind the clouds pouring into the sky now.

"Maybe you're right," Vaati speaks up. "There is a chance, however slim, that my ironic and detached nature could be misconstrued as jerkiness. I… I could probably work on that."

Link laughs beside him and Vaati hates how much he loves the sound. At how much he's come to like the boy, to open up to him. How hard it is to hide his intentions and past.

"Maybe," Link chimes in. Suddenly, the blonde beside him sits up a little straighter and looks him square in the eyes. His face is dead serious and Vaati has to look behind him in case there's some sort of danger. Alert, he wonders if there's something he just can't see in the dark that Link can. A Lizalfos? Some nameless monster creeping up behind him? Or has he done or said something to finally make Link piece it all together - assuming he hasn't already. "Sword to your throat," Link starts off, "would you fuck a Lynel?"

Vaati blinks. "I'm sorry, come again ? "

"If you had a sword to your throat, would you have sex with a Lynel or would you rather die?" Link clarifies.

"Are you alright?" Vaati leans over, his hand reaching out to touch Link's forehead. The boy freezes up underneath his touch - and his skin's cold, so it's not a fever. Not that Vaati's really paying much attention to that. His eyes watch Link. That cute little blush. His breath coming out in white little puffs in the desert cold.

"I thought I'd tell a joke," Link lowers his voice to almost a whisper. His eyes meet Vaati's and his voice sounds so different. Younger, actually. Less like the wanderer he's come to know - like the hardened hero - and more like a bored traveler looking for a good adventure. Like the goofy kids in all the photos, posing in front of monsters looking to run him through, a knocked out tooth in that big dorky grin as he waves a wiggling fish over his head. Vaati doesn't pull his hand away.

"I wouldn't," Vaati says.

"Tell a joke?"

"Have sex with a Lynel ." He looks away from Link and up towards the stars in thought. It's a welcomed change in conversation. Something silly and meaningless that he can't benefit from in any shape or form. And he's going to give Link a damn well thought out answer. "I mean. the positioning would be completely off. You'd strain your back. Can they even bend properly with those awful legs?"

"They're kind of hot," Link blurts out. Vaati sees him visibly wince at the admittance. "I mean, like... if you're into monsters."

"You're a lunatic ," Vaati laughs.

"You're still touching me," he says quietly.

Vaati keeps his hand firmly planted on his forehead just out of spite now. "Do you want me to stop?"

Link inches closer to him, turning around and positioning himself so his back is up against Vaati's chest. He lets his hand drop from Link's forehead and moves his arm so it's wrapping around the hero, his hand brushing over his heart. Vaati shuts his eyes and stays there, holding him. It's more comfortable than he imagined it would be, listening to the man's breathing and the fire's crackling.

"So is it true?" Link asks against him.

"Hm?" Vaati hums, already on the verge of falling back asleep.

"I know you heard us. Are you really the monster we've been looking for?"

Vaati doesn't open his eyes, but he's more awake now than ever. Alert. He should be bolting away. Scrambling for the damn soup ladle. He could try to conjure a fireball and shoot it at the boy as a distraction while he escapes. Instead, he stays firmly planted to Link's side. He's tired of running and fighting. And the sword's nowhere nearby. Link would have to get rid of him the old fashioned way if he wanted to put an end to him once and for all.

"If it is?" he asks, tightening his hold just a little bit. "What would you do?"

Link, to his merit, does not try to leave his arms. He doesn't even stiffen.

"The right thing."

And not even deep down, Vaati's always expected that answer. He's always known that Link would always put Hyrule before him, before a second chance. Regardless, it doesn't stop that terrible feeling of disappointment from bubbling up. Doesn't stop the worry from settling in the bottom of his stomach. "Of course you would," he says calmly. Detached. Cool. He won't die like a coward. He'll stay dignified and regal.

"You know, the right thing doesn't always mean hurting someone." Link says. "I told you before, remember? In the castle. If you're trying to be good…"

"'Trying to be good' is a bit of a childish way to put it, but , theoretically," Vaati opens his eyes and trails off. Wonders how to word it all. If it's safe. But he's already in so deep, he might as well just dive headfirst. There's really no turning back after all. " Theoretically , let's say I am your monster. Let's say I've spent thousands of years trapped within a sword as punishment . That I've lost hundreds of years of my life - that everyone I've ever known is now long dead - let's say, theoretically, that's all true. Would you really believe me if I told you I was going to turn over a new leaf now? After the Hell I've been put through? After all of the power I've lost? " He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Theoretically," Link finishes for him. Vaati thinks he feels him relax further in his arms.

"Theoretically, of course." But he's still on edge.

"Yeah. I would."

" Why ," he stands up immediately, pulling his arm back to himself away from Link and waving it into the distance. "When all of that is right there- Hyrule so easy to conquer and all I would need is a little more magic-!" It's so hard to keep his voice down. To keep the frustration and anger out of it. Why is this boy so damn forgiving?

"Because if you weren't trying, you wouldn't tell me any of this. I mean, theoretically." Link stays perfectly calm on the ground. The perfect image of the bearer of the Tri-Force of Courage."And I understand."

He deflates like a balloon, his shoulders sagging. Exhaustion making a home in his bones. "You can't possibly understand."

"Okay, but what if, theoretically , Zelda and I were alive a hundred years ago? And what if, theoretically, I didn't stop Calamity Ganon a hundred years ago and everyone I knew died because of it? What if I almost died because of it?" Link asks him. "And what if I was just… asleep for a hundred years, getting my strength back, and I could only just barely stop Calamity Ganon this time?"

And it makes sense now, in the way all of Hyrule's magical events seem to. The inferiority complex the boy seems to have. The expression when he called him a hero worthy of Hyrule. The way the boy just seems to want to please everyone at every moment - and how he gets the second he fails. The waking up in the middle of the night just like him, the countless scars (not just from his previous adventure but his past failure).

Vaati frowns. Hates how similar they really are, not just because Link's the hero but because he wouldn't wish his fate on his worst enemy (which, in this case, so happens to actually be Link). "Well then, theoretically, it'd be a bit ballsy of her highness to send you out on another quest to save Hyrule after putting you through the ringer."

"I mean, she saved Hyrule too. I think she did more than I did, actually..." He shrugs, as if in the end it doesn't matter. As if saving Hyrule is really his job. The idiot probably thinks it really is, too. "Sometimes," Link says quieter. Like he's telling Vaati a terrible secret. "I wonder if everyone's lying. If I hadn't been on the brink of death and I had actually just died . I could be a really advanced zombie. Like maybe when they put me in this shrine, they got the wrong spirit back or something. I know I don't act the same. I can tell. Some of them look at me weird when I do something. Or say something. I'm different. Or maybe the reason I don't have any of my own memories is because I'm not real. Maybe the Sheikah figured out how to copy Hylians."

The boy's spewing out all his conspiracies to him, as if Vaati hadn't just admitted to being one of Hyrule's oldest worst criminals alive. Like it's just old boring news. And the more he keeps talking (something strange even for this more talkative reincarnation), the more frantic Link begins to sound. Vaati knows it's the anxiety and at least now he has an idea of where it came from, but it's still off-putting. He has no idea how long Link's been holding it all in for. Who he's spoken to about it. If he was the same person he was a thousand years ago, Vaati would use all of this information to his advantage. Persuade Link to join his side. Now, he just kneels before the boy and presses his hand to Link's forehead.

"Does that change anything?" he interrupts. "Would you still fight for Hyrule?"

"Yes," Link says quickly, without a moment's hesitation. He'd lay his life on the line a thousand more times. Vaati knows it without him ever saying a word.

"And do you really trust me?"

"Yes."

He should doubt it. Take everything he's said here tonight with a grain of salt. But he's tired. And what harm could any of it do now if Link hasn't already run him through?

Vaati lays down and this time he puts his head right on top of Link's lap, shutting his eyes. "Good. I was getting tired of listening to you go on about all of your adventures."

Tomorrow morning, he knows he'll regret telling him the truth.

Or maybe, if he's lucky, he'll wake up with a soup ladle sticking out of his back.

Tonight, he drifts asleep with the one person in Hyrule who really knows who he is (at least, as much as he's willing to tell).

* * *

A/N: Let it be known that from the very beginning, one of the key factors of writing this fanfic was the screencap of Salem's quote from Sabrina the Teenage Witch and the knowledge that I would have to have Vaati say it.

But OH BOY! We finally made it to the chapter I was looking most forward to! Bet y'all didn't expect that. :P And I know I'm gonna get a Lot of questions about "wtf would either of them be okay with this" or "why would Vaati tell him" soO let's get that out of the way here in case the fic isn't clear enough.  
Why would Vaati tell him: He's tired. A much later chapter will touch on some Vaati stuff that I think will further explain this, BUT spoiler free version is: Vaati just wants to stay out of the sword. Yes, he DID consider taking over Hyrule with the Yiga but old habits are hard. Ultimately, Vaati really DOES just want to live the rest of his life normally. As for why he wants the cap...? Well, that'll come up later. ;P So Vaati figures his two choices here are to lie to Link's face and further look like a threat, thus constantly staying worried that one day Link's going to kill him OR come clean and get it over with already.  
Why are they okay with this: Vaati towards Link - Vaati doesn't have any ill feelings towards BotW!Link other than the fear that he's going to kill Vaati for who he is, out of duty. He actually enjoys BotW!Link and like said in this chapter, feels like they're really similar to one another. If Link's okay with him, then Vaati's okay with him. And whether Vaati will admit it or not, he's getting some feelings for the reckless boy. Which he definitely will deny because uhm ew it's Link of all people~  
Link towards Vaati - If Vaati really had solid plans to do something evil, he never would have told Link the truth. Link also feels like the two are supremely similar and now knows why he feels like they're destined to be together right now (because they've fought before in the past). He also finds Vaati supremely easy to talk to and NOW that he knows he's a villain, well... he can really be himself more right? After all, what does Vaati's opinion matter? He tried to take over Hyrule.

AS FOR THE LYNEL FUCKING: come on y'all. You tell me BotW! Link ain't a monster fucker. He had the hots for Mipha and Sidon come on. That boy horny on main.

And lastly: It's not set up yet but I just created a tumblr for my OCs! It's where I can post pictures, little snippets, answer asks, as well as somewhere I can put all their bios etc up! If you're at all interested in the page, the username is patchworkpuppets!

As always guys, thanks for keeping up with the story and I hope you enjoyed today's chapters~! :) Once Tuesday hits we might be moving into one chapter per update again as I'll be attending class, though, so just a heads up! Review time:

FCL: I wrote up a nice chunky response to your review! And when I went to save... it... just... didn't... so there goes that. Let me just say thank you so much for your review as always and that there's no need to apologize for being gone! There's no deadline to read this so please, enjoy it at your own pace. I'd love to answer all of your questions but after typing them up and losing all of them I am feeling exhAusted so instead let me just say thank you for liking my take on BotW!Zelda! I know Sakurai said she's not in Smash because she's "not a fighter" type of character but I got beef with that. All Zeldas are ready to throw hands, Sakurai, and this Zelda's got just as much of a temper if not more than the others.


	27. Why don't I say it then?

"You're the oldest Hylian I know," Link says when they break free of the desert. It feels good not having sand under his feet.

For the past few hours, Link had been listening to Vaati talk about the Hyrule he was born into - a rich kingdom with festivals and sprawling cities. Construction everywhere, but not because it'd recently been destroyed. A completely different Hyrule, only beginning to come into its development. He could listen to Vaati go on for hours, if he could actually remember everything. Each of Vaati's stories end the same way: with him pausing for several minutes before shaking his head and saying, "well that was such a long time ago, I can't recall all the specifics." Vaati still hasn't delved into all of the unseedy details. All of the dirty bits terrorizing the country and its noble family. Which is fine by Link. He doesn't really need to hear any of it and he thinks Vaati feels the same way about the situation.

Link says, "You're older than even me."

"Please," Vaati waves his hand. "A hundred year nap is nothing compared to the millenia I spent in my solitary confinement."

"So are there really elements to fix that sword or did you just send Zelda on a wild goose chase? then" Link asks. He's normally not this talkative but the more time he spends around Vaati the easier he finds it to open up. To say whatever's on his mind. And besides, now that he knows the truth, it's even easier. Vaati's not like the rest of the world. He's not a citizen looking to him for saving. He's not a princess in distress. He's the bad guy . Or, was the bad guy. There's really no image to uphold around him. If he thinks Link's a fuck up of a hero, it doesn't really matter.

Though, he does value his opinion… and what he said earlier was kind, certainly. And, really, if he was trying to turn over a new leaf, wouldn't he be in need of guidance - i.e saving?

Link tries not to get caught up in the details. These are the best conversations he's had in a long time and he doesn't want to find himself tongue-tied.

"You'd be impressed to find I t old her the truth ," Vaati admits. He looks invested in his nails all of a sudden. "I have no intention to be trapped within that blade again, though. I just assumed it would be the most believable story to the princess. She seems rather headstrong. I'm impressed she went to forge it herself."

Link thinks she'd do it even if they didn't have the threat of some great all powerful evil (which, he's got a couple of questions lined up about that one for Vaati) looming over their heads. It might not be ancient tech, but it is old. Even if they never use it, she'll be pleased to own it. She'll probably run tests on it later to see just what makes up its magic.

"So that monster that I saw… on the wall of the sanctuary?"

"What about it?" Vaati's eyes draw back up towards Link. "You know, it'd be difficult to comfortably have sex with that creature too. It's spherical, there's no way you'd find a good position... Not to mention I'm not quite sure where the genitalia fits. Or if there is any…" Link thinks he hears the man mumble, "now I'm curious…" under his breath but he can't be certain with his heart pounding in his ears.

"No, not that. I'm not a pervert."

"Could have fooled me."

"No. No - I uhm… is that what you really look like?"

Vaati laughs and Link's pleased to say that he hasn't heard that fake pompous giggle for days now. What escapes is a genuine and charming chuckle that crinkles his eyes just so. "Of course not . Do you really think I would be dripping this much charisma if I was born a giant eyeball ?"

That's a fair point, he guesses, but still... "So you're really just a Hylian?"

"Of course," Vaati's quick to say. "What else could I possibly be if not Hylian?"

"I don't know," Link shrugs. "Magic is weird. So have you ever been a giant eyeball? Or is that just story?"

"I'm not exactly the most threatening silhouette, Link. If I was going to go around threatening princesses and little boys in green, yes, I would change my form. I'm the greatest sorcerer of all time , after all. Of course I've 'been a giant eyeball'. "

"So if you're the best sorcerer-"

"Greatest sorcerer."

"-then… why were we even looking for this hat?" Or why does he burn his hands just trying to make light?

Link feels the energy suck right out of the other man like a vacuum. He knows he said the wrong thing and normally - normally that would shut him up instantly. He'd think he should have known better. But he's supposed to be trusting Vaati now and in order to do that, he needs to know all the dirty details . At least, all the ones that clear stuff up.

It's silent for a while and Link begins to think that's going to be the end of the conversation.

"I stole it," Vaati finally answers. "I… was an apprentice and I wished to be the greatest sorcerer alive. Without that cap, my power is practically nonexistent."

He's a little concerned, admittedly, about the idea of getting that cap back and giving it to Vaati. Knew the moment that he learned what it did that he wasn't going to give it back to him, but now... well now he extra knows he shouldn't. He opens his mouth to voice his concerns, to tell Vaati that he can trust him now but he can't trust him with that hat, but stops to look at Vaati's face. Vaati looks scared.

"You don't need your magic," Link says slowly. "I think you're doing just fine without it."

And Vaati had to know what telling Link about that - about what the cap meant to him - meant to Link. How vulnerable it showed Vaati was. That it told Link how easily he could stop him now. It had to hurt that huge ego of his. If he had any nefarious plans, telling Link about the cap would have been his number one biggest mistake. So surely, Vaati's really gotta be trying to get a second chance here. Right ? Link' s never been an evil mastermind, he isn't certain if this proves Vaati's innocence or should only raise Link's suspicions.

"Of course you would say that." Vaati looks away, just a bit of frustration creeping onto his face. "You cannot begin to fathom how difficult it is for me to imagine a life without even a fraction of the power I once possessed."

"I can't. You're right. But still… is all of that power worth driving yourself crazy running around all over Hyrule for it? Can't you just… take the slow path and not cheat?" Link suggests. He flinches back a little after the words escape, half expecting Vaati to explode into anger or start a yelling match over the sentence. Over the very idea of practicing his magic day in and day out - he'd seemed so frustrated and annoyed in their cell with his little flame trick. Instead of the man cursing him for his suggestion, he hears Vaati scoff.

"And your little plan of praying to the Goddesses **isn't** cheating the system then? It is one hundred percent fair and just?" Vaati glances over his shoulder at him.

Link bites his lip for a moment, considering it. "Well, I guess it's more like asking for them to lend some power to you for a while. Like renting a house or something. Besides, if you really tried to take over Hyrule before, I'm sure you pissed them off. You should probably apologize and make amends before you go and live an honest life."

Not that Link was particularly religious.

He didn't pray often and he wasn't of the belief that he needed to be so strict and diligent in his respect to the Gods. It was sort of more of a casual relationship he had with them. Maybe it was because he'd played their champion or because of the hand they'd dealt him in the past, but he thought that he didn't really owe them all that much and that if that was what they had really wanted they would have made it pretty clear to the Hylians. So yeah, he visited statues for Hylia and their springs for help, he said thanks, he sent up silent prayers when things were going wrong, but he wasn't a devout follower like he should be.

But Link also wasn't or had ever been a criminal of Hyrule seeking mass power and the right to be called a God. So it was probably smart to play things on the safe side and get permission from the Goddesses. Just in case they decided Vaati needed a little more of a time out.

"I'll tell you something else, Link," he gets chills when the other man says his name. Draws it out. Weight behind each letter. He notices there's some sort of accent slipping out each time Vaati says his name. Link - like the name transports him instantly to the past. "I don't give a flying fuckwhat the Goddesses think - if they believe I have the right to live any semblance of a normal life after the Hell they've put me through or if they think I should be rotting away in that sword until my brain is mush. I'll rip that damn power out of their hands if I have to. I'm not going there to ask for forgiveness - I'm demanding theirs ."

Link feels a knot in his stomach and a migraine behind his eyes. He knows there's no arguing with Vaati or his anger. Knows that this is going to be hard and he's going to be playing mediator. If he's really lucky, they'll make it out of this alive and with an intact relationship. It's going to be hard convincing Vaati to play nicely, but that's what Link gets for trying to help out a (possibly former) power crazy sorcerer. He has to accept the challenge head on.

So he sighs and he asks, "What are your demands?"

"I'm glad you asked." Vaati says.

And proceeds to monologue for the next several long grueling hours on the way there.


	28. At the altar would you pay the price?

Something has gone terribly wrong.

Or has something gone right for once?

His head feels fuzzy.

The cap- where is it? He just had it in his hands but it's disappeared somewhere.

There's this feeling in the air. Like electricity before a storm. Power swelling - he feels like he's about to burst from it all, like it's pressing in and squeezing him together. He can hear the wind pounding outside against the castle. He's in Hyrule Castle. Run down and ruined - were there always holes in the ceiling reaching up to the sky or are those new additions? Ancient screws litter the floor and the hall could stretch on for forever.

There's a figure far in the distance. He recognizes the man's back. Link opens his mouth and tries to call out his name but his voice is gone.

But the man still turns around.

His hair's brushed out of his face but there aren't any scars. His eyes - he has more than one - are colder than anything he's ever seen before. Redder than rubies. There's something so so wrong with them and they may even be glowing but he doesn't know why or what's happened. What did he do? He needs to help. How can he help?

There's words he needs to say but his body's failing him. He tries to pour them out but he coughs and hacks and twists with each rack. He wretches and shakes and when he pulls himself back away, there's something dripping everywhere. Murky and black - it's got the consistency of Blight but it can't be Blight , he killed Calamity Ganon - did something right in all of this mess. It smells too. Enough to make him gag some more. It's rotten- he's rotting from the inside. There's something rotten in his chest and he feels it pounding against his skin. The puddle of goo sits at his feet and he tries to wipe it all away from his mouth but it's all over his hands and he can feel it coming back up again, he's going to drown in this-.

There's a hand on his face.

The rot's gone. Like it was never there to begin with. And there's Vaati standing in front of him. His face is warm. So happy. Link rests against him. Lets him take some of the weight. It's okay. It's all okay. Why was he worrying? It's all going to be okay.

"There's no need to panic," his voice is so soft. "I'm here now, Link."

He puts his arm around him. For a moment it's comforting.

And then it's tight. Suffocating. Are those Vaati's arms? They're longer - stretching out and constricting him like a snake. He can't breathe.

"Your God's here." His voice deeper. Filling up the whole space. The ground shakes from just his baritone. It's in his head.

A monster. There's a monster in front of him. Squeezing the very life out of him. His eyes can't look away. Vaati's features are twisted. Wrong. Stretched so far. His smile extends - wraps around his face past his cheeks. His teeth sharp. One big ugly monstrous grin. His eyes on him. They're all but slits. The rot's back. Bubbling out of his throat and onto the monster's arms. Are they even arms anymore? They feel like tendrils.

"Don't worry," it says. "None of this would have been possible without you , Link. I have to thank you. And I am nothing but a merciful God ."

He can't do anything. He can't move. Are there even any weapons on him? Why did he come here? When did he?

He hears something snap and he tries to scream but he's choking on the rot that's come back tenfold. Are those tears rolling down his cheeks or more blight?

"There's no need to fight it. You never could have beaten me."

"How could you?" the voice is quiet and one he recognizes well despite only remembering her recently. Zelda, somewhere far away in the distance. Faint. Dying. "It was only luck that saved you last time. Are you even a hero? What hero keeps a kingdom waiting for so long? I was in so much pain…"

"You were never a threat," the monster interrupts her, caressing his skin. "But that doesn't matter now. There's no need to fear. I'll keep you safe by my side."

Link wakes up choking on air in the middle of a stable's inn.

Go figure.

He should be used to it by now. When was the last time he slept through the night without waking up from something?

The nightmare's already nothing more than a faint memory. A bad feeling.

Link shuffles around in the bed and is honestly surprised to find Vaati fast asleep in the one next to him. Not out in the middle of the field. Not grumbling his tired complaints against a wooden beam near the entrance. Just asleep. Maybe it's a good sign that he's asleep. Shows that his nerves aren't getting to him despite their task tomorrow. Link wishes he could say the same.

He tries to fall back asleep but it's fruitless.

Another nightmare wakes him less than an hour.

Link stays up the rest of the night, watching the stars retreat as the sun pokes out from the horizon.

* * *

A/N: This was a chapter I was kind of unsure about to be honest. It was tricky to write and I'm still not positive I fully like it. Regardless, I hope y'all enjoy Link's silly little nightmare. Next chapter: Vaati and Link head to one of the Springs to meet a Goddess.

Mari: Lol, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying their relationship! While the fic's DEF a slow burn, I like to think all the waiting really pays off.

And Link can definitely be horny on main. It was funny you said that, because I had already written Vaati going straight there to "wait you wanna fuck me when I'm a monster?". Vaati acts like he wouldn't want to try it, but he's always down for a little experimentation. Thanks for the review!

FCL: I'm always a sucker for characters saying one thing but doing another so while it might come off as a little awkward, that's kind of why I wanted them to be holding each other so closely while they confessed. It also put Vaati in a better position because he was the one holding Link, so he could sort of hold him back if the situation escalated at all. Also, if I remember correctly, the last memory isn't actually a photo - it's a painting in Impa's house, so it was done years after the events and it was just standing in that spot that made Link remember. :) Also, thank you for pointing that out about the link! I wrote down just the username but I guess it didn't save either so I went back and edited the end notes of the chapter. If you're curious (and so no one has to go back and find just that part of the notes) it should be patchworkpuppets. The page is definitely still getting set up rn tho so it'll probably be some time before it's officially 'up'. And don't worry, I won't be writing anything explicit, mostly because I'm not comfortable in my abilities writing smut lol. Thanks for the review!


	29. For forgiveness you could always pray

It's a long long trek to the Spring of Courage from Gerudo Desert but they somehow miraculously make it there in one piece. Link tries to make some progress in teaching Vaati how to properly handle a weapon when they run across some Bokoblins but the most he can get out of Vaati is a couple swings with a club before the man complains about how he used to 'lead armies' and 'how his arm is tired'. Right in the middle of fighting them, too, like they have the time to stand around and talk. And if Link is being honest, he's far too nervous to really put his all into training Vaati anyway, so it's probably better that he isn't all that enthusiastic about it to begin with.

When they get to the spring it's nightfall already and there's a chill in the air.

He thinks about suggesting that they camp for the night and wait until it heats up again tomorrow but Vaati starts to head into the water before Link can get a word out.

"Do you know what you're supposed to do?" Link asks from the dry platform.

"I think I can figure out how to get an audience with the Goddesses," Vaati scoffs. Like Link may as well have asked him if he knew how to breathe.

It's probably better he's acting overly confident. Link doesn't think he can coach him through the process even if he wanted to. He can't recall any of what Zelda had said or done in her failed attempts a century ago. Vaati's standing there in what's probably cold water up past his ankles and Link wonders if his outfit matters at all. Should he be wearing ceremonial garbs? Are there any Hylian churches still out there to consult with on things like this? Do the clothes even matter?

Link can't understand a single word he's saying, either. He's mumbling, head held low. Are his eyes even open? It's like the man's performing a spell or ritual. Maybe he is. All the words he manages to catch are old, though, and Link wonders if that's just Vaati's bit of flair to the whole thing, if it's just natural for him to swap into an older form of Hylian, or if it's necessary to do this right. His prayers to Hylia had always been silent, afterall.

But Vaati seems surprisingly sincere. Focused, serene. Even if this doesn't work, the sight makes the whole trip here worth it.

The hero doesn't know what to expect. Zelda never got an answer to any of her prayers and his had always been so quiet, whispered words and a simple choice between endurance and strength.

But there's something different about this. He can feel it. Like a campfire roaring to life. The air warms up around them and the water sparkles as if a light's being shone onto it. And maybe Link should be trying to figure out how to properly stand or address a goddess, but he's too busy being in awe at the fact that Vaati managed to get through to one so directly.

It's more than a statue's hushed voice and guidance. Standing in the spring, in front of Vaati, is a woman.

She's beautiful - radiant. Link feels at immediate ease in her presence. Like a loving parent. Comforting. And the smile on her face when she looks at him… A mother, proud of her son. The Goddess' hair pools around her face. There's a glow about her. She's otherworldly and Vaati's attention is on her all the same. But the look in his eyes…

Link's stomach sours when he sees Vaati's face. He's going to make this difficult. He really is.

"How kind of you to take the time out of your busy schedule for such a minor occasion . Surely you couldn't bless me with your presence all those years ago when I was terrorizing your devout followers? I mean - why would you ever step in during such chaos? No no, have a child handle your dirty work - oh, and while we're at it, your holiness , thank you for torturing m- "

Link sprints , splashing water up as he tries to wade through the spring to cover Vaati's mouth. He's surprised when the man doesn't bite the palm of his hand. Vaati does squirm under him, though, and Link can hear his muffled curses against the skin.

"Thank you," Link says, but it's raspy and out of breath and he isn't sure she even hears it. He wonders if it's disrespectful to address her so directly. Should he be on his knees?

Any ideas he had before about not needing to show his dedication to the Goddesses has gone out the window entirely. That was before he didn't have one standing right in front of him. They're a lot more intimidating like this.

"Forest Child," she says and her voice echoes in his head. Ethereal. Just like the statues. Her attention isn't on him, though. Her gaze is set on Vaati and Link thinks this might just be the end of him. She might just… smite him or something. Whatever it is Goddesses' do. And Link isn't sure he can argue a Goddess' decision. "I came here to give you my blessing-"

Link buckles from a swift backwards kick to his groin. Oh. So that's what Vaati had to go with? Couldn't just lick his hand like any normal person? Link hits the ground and inhales some water by accident as Vaati steps over his body. Link can just barely see him pointing a finger in her face - no sense of self-preservation. He really holds himself high. Link hasn't decided yet if he admires that or is afraid of it.

Is it a sign Vaati won't ever change?

"I don't want your damn blessing," Vaati shouts. "I was locked away from society for years. I've been humiliated! Powerless! I… You have no idea what you did to me -" His voice is tight. Like he might be crying. Link can't see his face clearly from this angle.

"And you've hurt countless lives in your quest for power. Was it worth it, Vaati? Were your fifteen minutes of fame worth it?" Her voice cuts like a knife, ice behind Farore's words. As soft as she looks, she's dangerous. Just like any mother, she's capable of punishment. "My sisters gave you what they thought was just-"

" Just- " he sputters. "All I ever wanted was more than what I was born into."

Link pulls on Vaati's hand and forces him to stumble backwards, almost falling into the water with him. He looks back down at Link, his face all he can see, and Link realizes Vaati's eyes are damp. "Vaati," he says and he can surprisingly keep himself even and calm. "You need to let it go."

"You've served your punishment, Forest Child."

Vaati pulls away from him and his heart stops a beat. But he just looks away from them both and scoffs. "I'll fucking say…"

"You seek redemption."

"I do not."

"You can lie all you want, Vaati, but I see through you." She shakes her head and laughs lightly. The whole atmosphere shifts with it. Livens up. Vaati's obviously still bitter but he's done fighting for now. Thank Goddesses. Thank Farore . "Your cap is important not only to you but to Hyrule as a whole. It would benefit all of us if you captured its recent thief and disposed of it. But you need power for that, don't you?"

"You know all, your holiness." Vaati says and Link hopes the Goddess doesn't recognize his sarcasm.

"My sisters won't be so forgiving… or understanding… but I've always been in your corner, believe it or not. There's good in you yet, Vaati. I've seen that for a long time now and I truly think you can change. And with my champion's trust in you," she says the words with a swell of pride behind each one, " There's really no way I could turn you away. But be forewarned - while it will not be easy to earn Din's trust, it will be much harder to gain Nayru's favor."

Link picks himself up from off the ground and stands, shivering as a light breeze goes right through him. The Goddess' hand rests on Vaati's head and it's surprising that he hasn't pulled away or isn't hissing underneath. He stares right ahead at her. Determined.

"I bless you with the resolve needed to do the right thing. To have the energy so that you never turn away from danger. Please, help Link. Guide him. Protect Hyrule. Grow into a proper Hylian ."

And before any of them can say a word - before Vaati can question what she's given him and Link can wonder just what she means by 'growing into a proper Hylian' - she's gone. The nighttime cold settles back into place.

Vaati's the first one to break the silence, big surprise there, hurrying out of the water. "Well don't just stand there," he snaps. "Where's that next damn spring?"

* * *

A/N: There's a reason for this VERY sudden, very early update. Tuesday (tomorrow) I start classes. Well, going over the update schedule I realized... I'd be updating every day I'm IN class ('cept for Saturday, where I'm at work D':). So instead of making my first week harder or feeling guilty for not being able to update because of how busy I am... I figured I'd update now and reset the schedule so the next one is on Wednesday and so on (Friday I also have class but it's only one and I'll be out with more than enough time to update). So look forward to Wednesday's update!


	30. Cherries on top

They wind up in Zora's Domain before the night has ended.

Link knows they're wasting time making a stop here but he needs a moment to rest and Vaati isn't arguing with him when they arrive.

But Link is expecting peace and quiet - maybe a few loud words from the domain's prince before the Zora realizes his exhaustion and lets him retire for the night. He doesn't anticipate cheering and laughing and loud music. The whole place is packed with just about every race. Zoras, Rito, Gerudo, and Hylians alike. He thinks he spots even a couple of Gorons looking warily at the water.

Vaati side-eyes him and Link thinks the man's going to start yelling, about how they came here to rest, not to deal with other people, but instead he stands a little taller and looks a little more lively.

"I guess I'll mingle then, since we're certainly not going to get to bed anytime soon." And he disappears right into the crowd just like that, before Link can get in a word edgewise. Suggest they go camp out.

He doesn't even think to at least talk to him about what Farore had given him. Did Farore really give him anything?

And who's V aatieven going to go talk to? He doesn't know a single person here…

But Link knows plenty and there's no escaping that fact when a giant hand smacks down onto his shoulder and has him buckling under the weight.

"Hey! Link!" Sidon towers above him like always and Link can't help but smile and give him a small wave. It's pretty hard not to when the guy's always so sweet. He seems a bit different tonight and it takes a couple of rambling sentences for Link to catch on that the Prince has had some drinks. Which gets him wondering just what it is Zoras drink for booze and if it's the same as any alcohol a Hylian would have. Maybe it's the exact same thing. Maybe they have the same alcohol tolerance. Is there someone he can ask? Can he ask Sidon that? Is he sober enough to answer that? Would it be rude to ask?

It's not on the top list of his priorities, so he enjoys his conversation with Sidon all the same. In no time at all, he finds the answer before him when the Zora Prince puts a drink in his hand. It stings on its way down the back of his throat, but it's so sweet he can't help but finish the whole glass and have another. Something creamy, like milk.

It's nice to talk to someone that's not involved with the Gods in some way. Sidon isn't a chosen princess or an ex-criminal of Hyrule and Link can at least relax in that sense. Their conversations are silly and simple adventurer things - tales about monster battles, getting stains out of armor, the best way to cook Hylian carp. No philosophical villain and hero drama. It's such a relief. And the more he drinks the more he remembers how handsome the Zora is.

Which puts a sour taste in his mouth, knowing if things were just a little different, Sidon might actually be his brother-in-law today… He sends a silent prayer up to the Goddesses and apologizes to Mipha for it. Which also spoils the mood a little. It's weird how thinking about your dead, almost fiance, childhood friend can ruin such a lively party.

Normally Sidon might catch onto a shift in Link but with all the drinks gone to his head, he doesn't suspect a thing. He just keeps on rambling with that twinkle in his eyes. Link can't dwell on the past for too long, distracted as the orchestral band leave and a ragtag bunch of Zoras take the stage.

"Who are they?" Link asks, and realizes his voice is too loud now that the music's gone.

Oh - and there's Vaati. He's chatting up the Zora in the purple dress, who's bending down to hear him over all the applause as the rest of the band sets up their instruments. And whatever Vaati says must not win her over because she's standing up straight in almost no time and his companion's eyes meet his. There's something that overcomes his face, too, but Link can't read it, and he's trying to make his way back through the crowd.

"They're The Indigo-Go's!" Right. Sidon. Link looks back up at him. The music starts, a bass filling the air, and the crowd comes to almost a hush. The instrument's followed by The Indigo-Go's singer's voice and Link thinks he recognizes the band. It must show on his face, too, because Sidon's saying, "My sister Mipha was a fan! I mean - there's few Zoras that aren't. Th ey're one of the most well known bands in all of Hyrule! Don't tell me you haven't heard of them, Link!"

Link shakes his head and is content just listening to the music and Sidon go on about the band - something about how it wasn't the same Zoras as the 'original group' and that they swapped them out every decade or so to keep them fresh. Which makes him giggle, because it sounds a lot like a fish vendor trying to keep his product fresh over a bed of ice. And Link doesn't get the music industry at all, but the Zoras biggest drama being 'who's going to replace the best iteration of The Indigo-Go's' is such a welcome replacement to 'how long do we have until Vah Ruta floods our domain and we're displaced' or 'do we even have enough time to worry about being homeless or is the Calamity going to get to us first?'. He'll take this any day.

Which, speaking of, Sidon says, "I just don't know how they're ever going to find a replacement for the best iteration The Indigo-Go's!"

"They'll manage, I'm sure." Vaati interjects himself into the conversation with absolute ease. Link notices an extra weight around his shoulders again - is Vaati holding him? Is his arm just sitting comfortably wrapped around him? "Vaati," he says and extends his hand to Sidon. "And you?"

"Prince Sidon!" Oh - there Sidon goes with his patented two handed handshake. Link doesn't think the man catches his thankful look, getting Vaati off of him before his head explodes from about a dozen different panicked thoughts, but that doesn't matter.

Vaati's arms look like they're about to come right off from the force of Sidon's greeting, but to his credit, he doesn't make any startled noises or comments on it.

"Link told me a lot about you!" Sidon says.

"He did?" Vaati asks.

Link points to himself, staring up at Sidon. He did?

But it must be one of those royal manners things, because Sidon laughs awkwardly and doesn't have any information on Vaati other than, "Link said he was on a top secret mission with you! Any friend of Link is a friend of me- mine! Oh, I hope all's been well! I don't know if you know this but Link is spectacular! If there's anyone that can handle a… a top secret mission, it's Link! Oh- I shouldn't be yelling this, should I?" The Zora lowers his voice suddenly, overdramatically cupping a hand around his mouth as he bends down to whisper yell at the two of them, "Link's the best at top secret missions."

"He's drunk, isn't he?" Vaati looks away from Sidon and back towards Link.

Sidon nods. A little more drunk than Link thought he was originally.

Then again, he's not feeling all that bad himself.

Right, what the Hell was this party for again? He forgot to ask.

"Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to think I'd have to do something dire ." Vaati's voice brings him back into the conversation and puts a bad taste in Link's mouth. Was Vaati going to hurt Sidon? "Carry on, you two." He waves his hand. "I have more mingling to do-"

Link grabs his hand and stops him from wandering off again. Can't he just spend an extra minute around him? Not because he has to but because he wants to? Doesn't he want to spend some time around him? Some time not talking about all his bad feelings or the past or whatever other crazy life things they have to deal with? Can't they talk like Sidon and him?

Vaati stares back at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"You should dance!" Sidon's back to his outdoor voice. He gives Link a hearty shove on the shoulder, which makes him stumble and almost fall right into Vaati, but Goddesses' be damned, he manages to right himself back up and only brush shoulders with the other man. "Go on! Don't let me keep you!"

At the insistence of the prince, Vaati rolls his eyes and leads Link out to where all the Zoras are dancing. Which is crazy, why is Vaati listening to him? Farore above, all those panicked thoughts are coming back tenfold- why did he try to get Vaati's attention back, he should have let him go-

Does he know how to dance? Either of them? He doesn't remember dancing in the past. And it wasn't like it ever came up in his quest to save Hyrule, so there was never a reason to learn how to do it. In the middle of mentally panicking about making a fool out of himself and about why Vaati feels so nice to touch, Link doesn't even notice Vaati take the lead as he sweeps them into an appropriate dance. It's only when Vaati speaks up that Link realizes they're already doing it and he's keeping pace just fine. He calms down. Okay. So maybe he had a lot more to drink than he realized, too. And maybe it's not the end of world if Vaati's arms feel nice around him.

"A Prince , huh?" Vaati says. "You're rather popular with the royal court, Link."

Link nods, keeping his eyes on his feet. Just in case. "I helped him and the Zor-"

"I know. That's just about all the guests are talking about tonight," his tone sounds funny. Exhausted, but in a happy sort of way. Teasing. "Always dashing into the heroics, aren't you?" There's a smile on Vaati's face. Link would have never expected it.

"We uhm… go back pretty far. I guess. He knew someone close to me." It takes a lot of concentration for him to form proper sentences and he finds himself stepping on Vaati's foot during the process. "Shit- sorry-"

Vaati doesn't say anything. Wordlessly, he repositions Link a little, making sure that the blonde doesn't escape in the new panic that seizes him. There's this 'hmm' noise he makes which Link thinks means he wants him to elaborate some more but he doesn't know how he should apologize more - oh wait. He wants to hear more about Sidon.

Instead, Link asks, "What were you going to do Sidon? If he wasn't drunk?"

"To that airhead?" Vaati laughs. Link frowns at him for that. Sidon's not an airhead, he's just… loud. And excitable. He's a nice guy. "Nothing."

"You said…" Link slows down to try and focus better. Vaati steps on his feet in the process, but he doesn't apologize - just readjusts again. "You said you were 'going to do something fire- dire.'"

"So you've been drinking tonight, as well, oh glorious champion? "

"Come on," he says seriously. "What'd you mean? I'm not helping you if you were going to hurt anyone -"

"Don't be so ridiculous. What reason do I have to hurt that oaf? What - just because he's taller and royal- "

"Vaati. Cut it out."

"Fine, fine… But firstly, let me just say I am a bit annoyed you'd so quickly believe I was going to harm someone - and after everything I told you ." Link feels a little guilty for that, too, but even if it hurt Vaati to hear, he didn't seem so choked up about it. Maybe because he knew Link had a good reason to doubt him. And you know what, he does have a good reason, so screw Vaati. He's right for thinking maybe Vaati wasn't being so serious about wanting to change his leaf. Is that the phrase? He's too drunk to think.

Vaati slows their dance down until the two of them are just barely shuffling their feet. He doesn't look at Link. "I was… bothered... by the fact that you seemed to be so close… I only came to ensure that prince knew who he was messing with."

"So you were going to hurt him! How is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"You are terribly paranoid when you've had a few drinks, aren't you?" Vaati takes a deep breath. "I was going to show your Prince Sidon that you were mine . That you're off limits . Do you understand?"

And like that, all thoughts in Link's head evaporate. His mouth flaps open and closed not at all unlike a gaping wide-eyed fish. "What?"

"I am not spelling this out to you. It's ridiculous. I'm not even certain I care." Vaati pulls away from Link entirely and they're left just standing there, being danced around by the rest of the guests. He looks embarrassed and flustered and annoyed and about a dozen other adjectives that Link can't think up.

And then, just as Link's ready to ask what's going on or excuse himself because Vaati's giving him a headache, he hears his companion say. "You know what? Fuck it."

And then Vaati's lips are on his.


	31. Not telling you for any certain reason

You'd think that after a hundred years of sleeping, Link would be wide awake.

After that kiss from Vaati, he's more exhausted than ever before.

And you'd think that after kissing someone who is the reincarnation of the hero that stopped him thousands of years before , Vaati would be just as tired.

But no.

He's wide awake the next morning chatting it up with a Zora girl who he's schmoozed into making him breakfast. And Link's got a pounding headache from his hangover, so that's just sort of what today's going to be like, he guesses. He doesn't actually know where to start. They kissedlast night. Like… their mouths touched. And it was nice, Link can't deny that. And then Vaati was laughing at Link's face which felt red and then he was just gone , lost somewhere in the crowd, and Link was groaning into a water bed's pillow face first, trying not to puke up his guts (a mixture from his messy nerves and the alcohol churning his stomach).

And now Vaati's acting like nothing happened at all.

Did anything even happen?

Like, did it matter?

Sure, the kiss felt nice and sure Vaati was definitely attractive and Link liked his company but… did that mean he had feelings for him? Like… actual feelings outside of exhaustion? Long lasting, 'we should be dating', feelings?

Instead of confronting the day, Link decides to shut his eyes the second he wakes up. He goes back to sleep for what's probably another hour because he can't handle today at all. No, he's not going to face Vaati while he's hanging off some Zora girl, digging his teeth into a bed of white rice and seasoned sneaky snails. Yeah, okay, sure, all of Hyrule might be doomed if he doesn't hurry up a little bit but right now he just needs one minute to himself. Can't he have that after saving the kingdom once before?

But then he gets to thinking about the real first time trying to save Hyrule and how badly he failed then and it puts a sour taste in his mouth so he rolls out of bed and roasts a quick skewered fish. It's noon and he finds Vaati not too far away from where he was before when Link first woke up.

Just sitting down staring out at the water, all handsome and mysterious.

Link clears his throat to get Vaati's attention and to break himself out of his thoughts.

The man turns around to face him for just a second. "Afternoon," he says. "Sleep well, hero?"

Link nods and realizes that Vaati isn't looking so the gesture's kind of pointless. So he grunts instead. He doesn't have to be vocal all the time .

"All this water is making me a bit anxious," Vaati tells him. "I… actually never learned how to swim. Guess I can blame my upbringing for that one. When are we setting back out?"

"Can we talk?" Link asks.

Vaati groans and flops backwards so he's staring up more at the sky than he is at Link. "Do we have to? " he drags out the words like a child.

"I don't want to talk either . ...But I'm trying to get better at it." Link sits himself down as Vaati flips back up into a proper position. He's older than Link and yet he certainly doesn't act it ever.

"Fine, fine. Where should we start?"

"Did…" Link clears his throat. "Did you kiss me last night?" But he knows the answer already. Can still feel Vaati's lips against his, soft and prying him open.

"I did. See? There! We had our little chat-"

"Why?" Link interrupts.

Vaati fiddles with his hands on his lap. "Now see, this is precisely why I'd rather we not talk about this. I'd like to keep things simple . Can't we keep things simple?"

Well if Vaati wanted to keep things simple then he shouldn't have kissed him- but Link doesn't say that aloud. He just gives him a look, which seems to do the trick because Vaati sighs and shifts around a bit.

He glances at Link. " Fine . I don't know."

"...That's it?"

"That's it. Last night, I saw you speaking to that prince and I… Not that he's any sort of competition compared to me -"

"He's taller than you, he's royalty, and he's attractive, but sure go on."

"-I was jealous . Which is absolutely ridiculous . I mean, I could easily have you- wait, what the Hell do you mean he's attractive? **I'm** attractive."

Link doesn't interject that time. Cause he's kind of right. Sort of.

"I'm attractive," Vaati repeats again, a little more forcefully.

"Okay. Yes. You're attractive."

But by the time Link agrees, Vaati's already on a new tangent. "I'm not used to feeling this way about anyone. I don't know if you've noticed but I've had a pretty good track record with being selfish this past millenia." Vaati rolls his eyes. "Being a good person, having honest feelings for someone else… they're all new concepts to me."

"I don't remember most of the last serious relationship I was in," Link admits. "So I kind of understand that."

If Vaati's looking at him now, Link doesn't know. He doesn't check, either. It'll be harder to spill this all out if he knows he's watching him.

"Her uhm…" he clears his throat a bit. Goddesses, it's like there's this big ball just stuck there… "Her name was uh… Mipha? You probably heard it last night…"

Vaati's surprisingly silent.

Is he even still there?

Link doesn't check. Can't bring himself to.

"She… passed away. When the Calamity first attacked. She was one of the other Champions… I… didn't save her…" he tries to laugh to lighten up the mood but nothing's coming out other than some weird breaths and there's really nothing to laugh about anyway so maybe it's for the best. "She didn't blame me. At least, that's what she told me. And Sidon doesn't think she would either, but I can't remember enough to say for sure. She was uhm… his sister, by the way. Older sister. Princess, I guess. He was like a baby when Mipha and I were together. We almost got engaged and everything. At least… I don't think she ever actually proposed. I can't remember. But I found this… we can call it an engagement ring- we found this engagement ring when I came to help Sidon and the other Zoras. And that was so awkward - I mean - Just before I found out about any of that, I was standing there looking at Sidon, thinking how good looking he was, having a panic attack over the fact that I was about ready to have a Zora go to town on me, and suddenly I find out he's my dead fiance's little brother - we were almost brother-in-laws ."

Link's out of breath. And it's quiet. Nothing more than gentle ripples from the water below and a light breeze that blows through Link.

"Once again, Link, your tastes are… definitely eclectic." Vaati finally speaks up.

He cracks a little smile at that and bumps shoulders with Vaati even though he doesn't feel all that great after his story. "You don't get to judge me, remember?"

"I'm not judging . I'm simply trying to access if I'm even your type . After all, I'm certainly not the strangest person you've considered having sex with. How far can these dashing good looks get me? Be honest."

"Pretty far. You got a kiss out of me last night - but I haven't thought about having sex with you."

"First of all, let's not lie to ourselves, hero. Of course you have. Second, I didn't get one out of you. I stole one. Now; this Princess Mipha…"

"I did love her," Link says. Anything to not talk about that kiss. Anything to keep his mind from wandering to the idea of them together in bed. "At least… I think I did. I still… feel something." Other than complete devastation from failing someone he cared about. "But my memories of her can be a bit dicey. It's all really fuzzy. I can't even remember most of my childhood."

Vaati waves his hand. "Once you've lived long enough, you begin to forget silly fleeting things like that as well. And Mipha - you loved her. Are you…?"

"Over her?" Link bites his lip and squirms a bit under Vaati's vigilant eye. "I don't know. I think… I don't think I am? But I don't think I'm not over her…"

"A little louder, please. You're mumbling."

"I'm not," Link reaffirms. "I'm not going to stop loving or thinking about her. Or feeling bad about her. But I think I'm ready to move forward. I mean - I'm not… saying this to make you do anything with me. I get it, you've got a lot on your plate. And it's probably… what's the phrase? Heresy? It's probably like… super bad for me to be with you, according to the Goddesses. We don't even have the time for something like that, with saving Hyrule and everything."

"That's never been a problem for me before." Vaati rolls his eye.

"What I'm trying to say here is… This is new. I'm going to have a hard time. And I'm going to suck. A lot. I don't… do well on my first try at things." And all he wants now is to just… be happy. To say screw the Goddesses, screw his duty, screw Hyrule - if he can just have someone he cares about… that'd be great. He can't remember most of his life and he has crippling depression and social anxiety so why can't he at least have this?Can't he just be selfish for once? Though… the ball's kind of in Vaati's court.

"Fine then." Vaati stands up. He holds his hand out to Link. "I guess the rest of our conversations have all been rather straightforward and… to be frank, they've been nothing short of weird. But everything seems to be working out for the best. If I can trust you with info about who I am … if I can trust you to be a true hero and help even me … then I guess I can figure out how to handle a more intimate relationship. But just to get things out into the air before you come across any ancient texts about me; I have most certainly had a lot of sex before. Like… a criminal amount of sex. I'm just about a professional at it. I've definitely had a lot more than your beloved Prince Sidon ."

"Didn't need to know that, thanks."

Link doesn't know what any of this means - being in a relationship with Vaati - but he guesses he's going to find that out somehow.

For now, he's pretty content with dealing with this hangover and finding the quickest route to the next spring.

* * *

A/N: Double update on Sunday, guys! :) Get pumped!

Oh! And speaking of getting pumped real qUiCk... Some amazing news! I actually JuST got published in a literary magazine! My second story "The other side of paradise" (y'all noticing that I ReALLY love Glass Animals?) got a little messed up when they published it Buuuuuut... you can still check both that one AND "Leave your house and home unhaunted" over at Koan Magazine (if you look up Paragon Press, you'll find their page and then it's just a matter of going over to the tab for literary magazines and navigating the site).

:) I'm featured on pages 88-89 and 98-99! Sorry for the bragging, but I am absolutely THRILLED rn y'all. I'm not sure if I've mentioned it in my notes, but I finished a manuscript last summer and have been having a tough time getting it out to agents/publishers - so having some short stories published now at least puts me out there and really shows me that you know what? I CAN do this. So yeah, maybe we won't be seeing Special on the shelves just yet but it's comin' guys. It's coming.

Review times:

Mari: Well, Vaati isn't quite the sharing type... Poor Link. He just can't catch a break. Thanks for the review!

Guest: I saw someone on AO3 describe their story as "sloth burn" it was such a slow relationship - and honestly, that fits this fic so damn well. We're one step closer to these two finally getting over themselves and falling in love. Thanks for the review!

And thank you everyone who recently subscribed, favorited, etc! I see all the emails pouring in and appreciate the love and support and can only hope that you keep enjoying this silly little fic I've written. :)


	32. Less important than I thought I'd be

This is the fifth time they've had to stop and refuel the damn Master Cycle, but Vaati absolutely refuses to let Link bully him into just walking to the Spring of Power. In this heat? O f course there's about a thousand different hills along the way and yes they've almost catapulted right off ten different cliffs or into a pool of lava, but if that's the way he has to go so be it. Anything but walking.

He leans against the death trap and examines his nails while Link scrounges around for something to toss into its engine.

"So this Fireproof Elixir just stops me from randomly combusting? It does absolutely nothing to help with the heat itself?" he asks. He wipes away the sweat that's steadily collecting on his forehead.

"Sorry," Link says over by a pile of rocks. He lifts one up and weighs it in his hand like there's something crucial about it other than the fact that it's some misshapen dumb rock. "I don't have anything for 'we're standing next to a pit of lava' heat. Hey," he pokes his head up to look at Vaati, "did I ever tell you about the time I ate Fireproof Elixir?"

" Ate... " Vaati pauses. "But you told me to lather it into my skin- "

"Yeah, I thought you drank it at first. I was wondering why it tasted so nasty."

"You ate sunblock."

"What were you going to do before I spoke up, huh?"

Vaati opens his mouth to reply. Of course he wouldn't have drank the stuff. He wasn't crazy. But he hears a very obnoxious very poor 'evil laugh' and interrupts his entire train of thought. And he knows it's an 'evil laugh' because it's over the top and he's an expert on practicing 'evil laugh's - a childish past time he grew out of over the years. T hey're completely alone, too. Well up until he hears the sound - which means someone's trying to announce their presence. But it's different from the last time they were attacked. He actually feels something.

Like static in a corner - right to Link's left. He goes to warn the blonde but Link's quick on his feet and he's got a spear out the second the big hulking Yiga footsoldier appears in a puff of smoke.

And the Yiga, of course, has a giant cleaver he's swinging around.

He should have let Link give him some weapons training lessons like he'd been suggesting… He doesn't have anything on him and there's nothing worse than staring up at some towering brute with a big cleaver a few feet away. It makes you feel vulnerable, even if his attention isn't on you. But would've, could've, should've. Vaati needs to act now.

And, well, maybe this is the best time to try out what Farore had given him.

Goddesses… what Farore did for him.

This is such an insult.

While Link's dancing circles around the guy, trying to find a good solid hit on him, Vaati tries to focus on something- some spell he can toss at the Yiga. He's coming up empty handed very quickly . What he wouldn't give to turn the damn Yiga into stone. Or to conjure up something.

Link's not doing bad, persay, but he isn't bringing the man down fast enough. Vaati can see this dragging out. This becoming something dangerous. And it's not much, but Vaati thinks he can at the very least burn this jerk.

So without thinking - taking a page out of Link's book, probably - he rushes towards the damn oaf with his hands out and fire on his fingertips. He has to look like a complete and utter idiot for it, too. Just running to push the soldier over. And it's a shoddy weak spell and he's almost embarrassed to use it but it gets the job done because the Yiga yelps and drops his weapon the second Vaati's hands touch his chest. Though, admittedly, his surprise is likely more because of the push than the flames seeing as how they extinguish the second they touch him, gone from Vaati's hands in seconds.

The good news, at least, is that he feels like he hasn't used any energy at all for the spell. So he supposes Farore's done something for him…

The bad news is that, now, the Yiga's attention is on him. And he's standing right in front of him. And the Yiga has a giant cleaver that can slice Vaati in half right down the middle.

He thinks fast. Which is to say, Vaati grabs the big cleaver from off of the ground before the footsoldier can and swings it wildly in hopes of hitting the man at least once - and Goddesses above, this thing is heavy. It hurts to hold it up.

But with each swing, there's something pouring out from the blade. No matter how much he misses the man, something always connects . A sharp wind.

For a second, Vaati thinks it's actually him . That he's casting magic without even realizing it. H e holds himself higher when he realizes it's the blade. The damn cleaver was practically made for him! And he's winning! Why didn't Link tell him that a blade like this existed?

Oh. But of course. There's the hero to ruin all his fun. Link gets a good hit on the Yiga footsoldier from behind and the man goes down with a yell and another puff of smoke.

Vaati frowns and kicks at its remains. Or… whatever it had in its pockets.

"Bananas."

"Yeah." Link says. He picks them up and tosses them straight away into the Master Cycle, as if the whole ordeal hadn't even occurred. "Bananas." Link frowns back at him. "You know, you could have seriously just gotten hurt back there."

"And yet, here I am. Perfectly fine. Oh, and what's this? It looks as if I've procured a weapon for myself." Vaati says smugly, holding up the blade.

"It's called a wind cleaver. And be careful with it. One swing and you can knock me right into a pit of lava."

"I did just fine back there. You're the one who had to go and kill all my fun. Literally. You killed the person I was having fun with. You are an actual, literal, fun killer." Vaati scoffs.

"I didn't kill him, he just ran off." Link rolls his eyes. "That was dumb." And he's probably yapping on some more about safety and not needlessly putting himself into danger when Link's there to take care of it, but Vaati's not listening anymore. He's busy looking around on the ground for its sheathe. Ah! Fortune. The Yiga hadn't taken that with him. Even more fortunate, the thing seems to be lighter on his back than it does in his hands.

"You're whole 'be careful speech' can be destroyed with just this sentence: One bad stunt and you could get us both killed."

"Well we could always walk," Link reminds him.

Vaati pushes him out of the way and hops onto the Master Cycle. "Well hurry up. I've got maybe another hour or so left in me before I decide I'd rather drink lava than apologize to Din ."

Sitting on the back of the Master Cycle… he gets to thinking.

Is this really it?

Is he just…?

Is this going to be it?

Always relying on Link?

Hardly capable of doing the bare minimum to help?

Always weak, always struggling- back to square one, a Minish just living in a bigger body?

He rests his head on Link's back and frowns.

Can he really be happy like this? After coming so c lose to Godhood?

After that very feeling of vulnerability being the reason he had done all this in the first place?


	33. Hell's hot for good reason

Since they left Zora's Domain, not much has changed between them.

Vaati has a wind cleaver now, but that doesn't exactly have much to do with their relationship status.

Link doesn't know if he's happy that nothing's really different or if he's disappointed.

He knows that it's probably better if things move slow. Like extremely slow. Considering they're on a quest to save Hyrule from mass destruction by the Yiga Clan right about now, that seems about right. And since they're on their way to talk to another Goddess, a goddess who for sure will not like Vaati - because at least Farore seemed to like her champion enough not to unleash any of her godly wrath or whatever on him - it's probably better that they're not clinging onto one another with public displays of affection.

Din, he thinks, isn't above smiting them because they're being annoying.

He avoids their certain death on the Master Cycle as they ride down Death Mountain and he sweats profusely while Vaati clings onto his waist.

What would it be like anyway?

He can't even picture it. Would they touch a lot? Kiss? It's bizarre to imagine, even when he knows he had to have already done all of that before in the past. It's different now, though. A lot more taboo with an ancient criminal than with a Zora princess. What was Hyrule going to think? Zelda? Would they be disappointed in him if they found out? Well, the answer to that is pretty obvious at least. A resounding yes. So he can check that off the list of things he doesn't know.

Link didn't think he'd have doubts so soon. That he'd be sitting here second guessing himself. And after all that talk… He should tell Vaati now. Speak up and call it off before it even really begins. Apologize or something. But he decides to hold off for a bit.

If he gets lucky, Din will just fry them on the spot and he won't have to confront any of his fears anyway. So he's kind of holding out for that still.

They make it to the Spring in one piece, albeit tired and with a whole lot less materials on Link's person - he makes a mental note to ask Zelda about finding some alternative to powering his Master Cycle. The air's warmer than it ever was at the Spring of Courage, at least. And the sun's still out, high in the sky and beating down on them, so Link pulls his clothes off without thinking and dives into the water to cool off a little. It's probably disrespectful to the Goddesses or something, but he's only Hylian - he can't be bothered with constantly thinking about proper Godly manners or whatever.

He realizes, Vaati watching him from the spring's shore, that he just got naked in front of the person he's supposedly 'in a relationship with' - which is supposed to be a pretty big thing. Sure, they'd already seen each other but this was different now. Right?

Vaati doesn't seem to be reacting though so maybe he's just overthinking it all.

"Do I have to do this?" Vaati asks. Link realizes Vaati isn't reacting because he's too busy being preoccupied, glaring up at the statue.

So yes. Yes, he is really overthinking this.

"Unless you feel confident enough that you can take on the entire Yiga Clan with me and that wind cleaver, then yeah. You sort of do." Link says. He holds his breath and dips his head under water to wash his hair a little bit. When he pops back up, he says, "Besides. You should apologize anyway."

What's it going to be like when they're done saving Hyrule?

Can Vaati actually do this?

Can Link really trust him?

Vaati sighs and pulls his hair up. Link can see those terrible scars again and he feels a twinge of guilt this time. He did that. Or his ancestor or past self or - something . Some hero with his blood did that.

"Careful," Vaati brushes past him, wading through the water, and Link feels the other man's fingers against his chin. "You'll catch flies like that."

He closes his mouth and looks away, down at his reflection in the water. It feels like his skin's burning, but there's nothing there. Did Mipha make him feel that way too or was it just Vaati's specialty?

Vaati stares up at the statue this time. Doesn't shut his eyes in concentration when he addresses it. Maybe that's what's important about this whole ritual thing. Where Zelda went wrong all those years ago. Maybe it didn't have to do with just praying, maybe you were supposed to do it in a special way for each of the Goddesses. After all, they offered different lifestyles, didn't they? Maybe Zelda wasn't sincere enough or something.

Then again, how sincere could Vaati be against the people he hated so much?

Once more, Link finds himself completely lost on the ritual, trying to figure out just what makes it work.

Vaati speaks aloud, just like the last time, but he can't understand a word of it still. It's ancient, a form of Hylian he can only pick up one or two words of. But Link knows he's saying different words than he did with Farore. That his tone is different, too. A little harder. A little louder.

He feels the water around him heat up and for a moment, Link thinks it's going to start to boil but it stays comfortable, like a Goron hot spring.

There's a beautiful woman standing just in front of the statue, just like the last time, but she's completely different from Farore. Her hair's up like Vaati's, though it's certainly longer and comes close to touching the ground. Link thinks that she resembles a Gerudo, her her just as red and skin just as dark. She's fierce. Strong.

Her eyes are fire and when she looks towards them, her gaze is hard and dangerous like Death Mountain itself. Link doesn't feel safe or like he's before a lost parent. He feels like he's probably supposed to feel in front of a Goddess: small and insignificant. Weak. He feels all her wrath radiating off of her.

And Farore bless Vaati, whose knees haven't buckled, he's still standing there in front of the Goddess with his head held high.

"Forest Rat," Din says. She sounds annoyed. Her nose is scrunched up. Link starts to move to hold Vaati back but stops because he's still completely naked in this spring (why didn't he stop Vaati and make him wait until he was finished washing up? Why is he such an idiot?) and impressively enough; Vaati hasn't made a move or opened his mouth.

But Link can see that his knuckles are white.

"What an irksome surprise," the Goddess continues. "And you've seen Farore already- I bet you feel entitled to my blessing just because I've given you audience."

"I think we both understand I deserve more than just your presence after the torture you and your sisters put me through," Vaati says, his words clipped.

Link feels his stomach tighten. Well. This is it. They're going to die.

The Goddess waves her hand. "I don't care about your mortal affairs. I leave judgement to my sisters. Your fate meant nothing to me either way."

She's completely indifferent. Link doesn't know if that makes Vaati feel better or worse.

"Why do you hate him then?" But Link has to know what her problem is then. If she doesn't care about Vaati, then why does it matter that he's here praying to her? He regrets asking the second after he does, though, because the Goddess looks straight at him. He forgot she'd put her attention on him. And the expression on her face doesn't change much.

"I dislike pests. He's a mortal that thought he was above his station and could challenge us. Which is just... ridiculous." Din frowns. "And you. You had so much potential… How disappointing. You grew so soft. You don't match up to your predecessors, maybe you really are the best fit for this impostor. You're one and the same, aren't you?"

It's a punch to the gut. His first reaction is to wince - to retreat. He's not only let down all of Hyrule and his friends, but even a God.

His immediate, second reaction, is to get pissed.

Fuck Din. She's a Goddess. She could have done something - she could have helped him. Could have intervened. Could have given him the strength he needed. Could have kept that power out of Ganon's hands all those centuries ago. And now she's standing here, mocking him. Telling him what a let-down he is like he doesn't already know. Like he hasn't been trying all this time.

"I did everything I could," he stands up for himself. "I beat Ganon. Maybe it wasn't fast enough or when you prophesied it and maybe it wasn't as good of a job as any other hero would have done, but I did it. Against all the odds, I kept my promise. I could have run away or- or just refused to do it! I don't even know who I am- I risked my whole life despite not remembering anything about myself and you think I'm not good enough?" His voice echoes off the spring's rock enclosure and he realizes that he's yelling now. Din's expression doesn't change. She's just staring ahead at him, unblinking, uncaring. But Vaati… Is that a smirk? Is he proud? All his attention seems to be on him.

"All I've been trying to do this whole time is be good enough . For Hyrule. For the friends I don't even remember - and you don't even care?" He's breathing hard.

There's silence. Just the wind blowing and the water settling. Just the wild.

"Good," Din speaks up. "You do still have that fire under your skin."

He's probably supposed to feel confused. Think it was all some sort of test or be relieved that Din doesn't actually hate him or something . But he's still fuming. He has half a mind to keep going but the world's in danger so he keeps his mouth shut. Back to what he's best at. Being quiet.

Din turns back to Vaati. "You're in good company, Impostor. But you won't be receiving my blessing. Not just because you've chosen strong allies to protect you."

He crosses his arms. "Oh? Then this trip was a waste of my time?" Link would think Vaati would be a lot angrier about this sort of thing happening but he instead he looks amused. Maybe because Link gave him his own little show earlier.

"Don't act so smug. " Din leers down at him. It's only then he realizes how much the woman towers over the both of them. "You'll have your chance at my blessing. Prove yourself to me and I'll grant you the power you seek. Who knows. Maybe if you perform well enough, I'll make it permanent ."

Is she teasing him?

Vaati looks away from the Goddess and Link can see a corner of his mouth twist up into a smile.

And it's a pretty nice smile. A really handsome one. Link can get lost in it.

"You always were my least hated Goddess, Din." Vaati says.

"And you were always a roach, Vaati. I can't begin to understand what Farore and the Champion see in you."

"Well, we have that in common, you rotten bi-"

"Careful," she holds up a finger like a mother about to scold a child. "Don't get familiar with me."

He puts his hands up in defense and Link gets a perfect view of the grin on his face. "So. What dirty work do you want us to go through?"

He thinks his heart skips a beat.

* * *

A/N: Review time~

Guest from chapter 1: Thank you! :') 3 It's a time to celebrate I guess~. And ha, thanks! I personally deal with anxiety myself so I hope that my experience helps write Link's a little better. I mean, this anxiety's gotta be good for SOMETHING, right?


	34. Flawless execution

Din does not say much to clarify their situation.

All she tells them is that if Vaati wants her blessing - and he gags at the very idea of it - then he'll have to succeed in her trial. All attempts at finding out more about the trial are met with firm glares and muttered insults. Callous Goddess. At least she has the decency to be forthright. No hiding behind pleasant masks and divine justice. He can appreciate that. Nayru, of course, will be the most sickening of the offenders. He knows that for a fact.

What he doesn't know is what he's about to get himself into.

She assures them that Link may assist in this trial. Which he finds suspicious. It's his blessing, after all. He could easily have Link handle the whole thing and reap the benefits. He's not above using the precious hero to ensure he doesn't get himself killed or worse - humiliated.

And if she's so omnipotent then shouldn't she know that?

Vaati doesn't trust her.

Which he tells Link when the man's putting his clothes back on begrudgingly in front of the Goddess - who doesn't even blink or make a face at the handsome display before her, talk about a stick in the mud.

"I don't trust her."

"She's a Goddess. What choice do you have? Stop looking - turn around," Link scolds.

It puts a bigger grin on Vaati's face to know the cause of that adorable blush on Link is his staring.

Link.

Innocent, precious, boy.

He'd love to have a couple of minutes with the hero all to himself. To show him just why he went down in infamy and prove how great a night could be with him.

But he's got this damn trial.

Vaati turns around, but he still sneaks peeks up until the boy's pants are back on.

"You're a hero. What sort of trial do you think she's planning for us?"

"I don't know." Link grumbles, quiet. His voice is always so low and hard to hear in front of others. Like he almost doesn't want to be heard. Funny, all those years he thought the boy was a mute… maybe he just wished he was one. "Maybe an elaborate puzzle? Or to kill some monster."

He doesn't know much about godly challenges (or much of anything on challenges, divine or otherwise), but Vaati's almost certain it's neither of those.

There's more to this but he wishes he knew what more there is.

He hates going into things blind.

"I hope you're more help during this trial than you are now," Vaati says.

"If you two are finished chatting then we can begin." Din has the wonderful talent of making every word sound angrier than the last. It truly is impressive.

He glances at Link, who doesn't look as sure as Vaati was hoping he'd be. He has a couple of ideas as to why that is, though, and has to curse Din for it.

"Ready then, hero?" Vaati asks.

Link nods. His lips are a thin line. Tight. One minute alone with Vaati could loosen them up… pry them right open.

It's funny.

He doesn't think he inherently likes Link. He can tolerate him. He certainly doesn't hate or despise him. He doesn't want to rip his head off like every other blonde with a sword he's met and he's certainly an acquaintance. A trusted one at that. But Vaati can't bring himself to call Link a friend.

Or a lover, even if they're in some strange sort of limbo of a relationship. Vaati loves a challenge and he loves an excuse for all the rampant thoughts in his head, but it's still difficult to say they're anything other than wandering ideas. Sexual fantasies from being stuck in captivity, away from any other Hylian. It must be the very idea of being with someone that's coaxing him to think of Link in such a way… All that time alone in the sword. Link's a good looking man and a few thousand years will make anyone get aroused at just about every waking moment until they finally get laid. Good Goddesses, he hasn't been laid in at least a thousand years. That is just criminal-.

Link's standing in front of the Goddess, looking over his shoulder at Vaati with a frown on his face. Likely wondering what's taking him so long to get over there. He must think it's nerves.

He moves to his side in a smooth stride, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if he's not the least bit concerned about his fate.

"Well then? What errand will you be sending us on, your holiness ?"

And then Din gets a wicked grin on her face. One that actually makes him freeze in his place. He thinks he's just made a big mistake.

And he knows he has when he sees the look on Link's face. Panicked. Link is gazing at something just past his shoulder with the look of a man that just saw death.

"Vaati!" He dives towards him, weapon drawn. Pushes him away and almost right into the pool of water.

Something hits his foot - stinging, hot , oozing. The smell is unbearable. But the… goop retreats the second it comes into contact with him. Vaati looks away from it to see where the damn thing's coming from but is taken aback when he realizes Link is already covered in the stuff from head to toe. Vaati tries moving towards him but stops. What's he going to do? How do you even fight something like this? It's nothing he recognizes. Not a Chu Chu Jelly, not a strange strain of Like Like. It's just... he doesn't know what it is.

"How telling," he vaguely recognizes the fact that Din's speaking somewhere in the fountain. Know that the voice isn't coming from the direction of where she was standing just before. "He dashed forward to protect you and yet you can't even bring yourself to try to assist the hero. I guess you can change your form but you can't truly hide how much of a cowardly mouse you are, Vaati."

"Link," he finds his voice. He can try burning it off. But it may get on him in the process. Or worse, it could do more damage to Link. Briefly, Vaati thinks to himself that it might just be time he drops the title 'Wind Sorcerer' and takes up 'Fire Magician' instead with how much he's been tossing the element around like some fancy parlor trick, but now's really not the time for rebranding.

The hero turns towards him.

At least, Vaati thinks he does. The excess goop starts to drip off of him, leaving a perfect outline of Link. He hears him choking - gasping for breath - but Vaati's feet are glued to the floor.

A small part of him thinks it serves Link right. Sacrificing yourself will get you nowhere.

But then again, he's been trying to kill that selfish voice in his head.

Something changes in the hero's posture. The noises stop. And then, he takes a step towards Vaati.

"This is quite a predicament," Din's voice reaches him.

He can't move but Link can. And he's getting closer, raising some damn rusted sword he found on their way here high above his head. Vaati feels sick. It's like a glimpse into the past.

"You have a very poor track record when it comes to defeating the champion… However are you going to save yourself?"

The sword's going to come down.

Vaati sees Link's arms rushing with the movement.

He doesn't have a plan. No proper spell in mind, he just throws his hands out and burns himself on whatever the Hell is coating the hero. He needs to put some distance between them before he gets severed in half - but when he goes to push Link, he feels something solid brush against his fingertips. Fabric. Link's shirt. He can get through to the hero. Maybe... pull him out of this mess. Literally.

His push isn't enough to stop Link, though. If anything, the hero seems more determined now to stick that sword right through Vaati's chest.

"I should mention… It might be a wise idea to finish this fight early on. Not only do you not have enough energy for this to go on for long, but the longer that corruption sits on the hero, the more permanent the damage will be."

Great. A timer too. Because it wasn't hard enough having to fight Link.

Vaati gets moving. His cleaver - it's sitting at the entrance of the spring, just a few feet away from them where Link tore his clothes off before. If he can just get past him, he could try hacking away at the crap. But Link's not leaving him much room to squeeze past.

"You have always been a pain in my ass," Vaati grits his teeth. He can jump into the water, but that's going to leave him open to attack… And it's not like swimming is an option for him so he'll be significantly slower, wading through the spring. The only viable option is to stun Link and hope he's not fast enough to catch up with him before Vaati can grab his weapon.

Link always swings hard with his left, if he just ducks right… No. Too risky.

The hero is getting closer.

There isn't a lot of time to act.

There's a third option. Vaati hopes it'll work with the minimal power he has. He always had an affinity for the wind, contrary to the dumb practice with flame magic lately.

He focuses as hard as he can on the air. Well, as hard as someone about to get run through with a rusty sword can focus. Pictures it vividly - the wind blowing so hard to Link's right that it pushes the blonde into the water. He sees the water ripple as a light breeze begins to pick up into a strong gust - but Link stays steady and on his feet. If he wasn't so preoccupied thinking about how he was about to die, he might have heard Din's roaring laughter.

Link thrusts forward and Vaati tries to dodge the attack but finds himself in pain just seconds later, his side only slashed by the edge of the blade. Link doesn't stop, though. Gracefully, the damn killing machine spins around to get him in the back and Vaati sprints forward, clutching where he'd just gotten hit. He trips over his own feet and falls to the ground face first, his nose gushing with blood as vv he scrambles back up.

" Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he's going to die.

Link is finally going to finish the job.

The cleaver's so so close, but Link's closer with that fucking sword. Vaati feels himself yanked back suddenly and struggles in the man's grasp. Link's hands are wrapped firmly around his collar from behind and Vaati feels the goop drip down his back and brush against the skin, burning everywhere it touches. Link turns him to look at him but there's nothing to look at . Just a pool of… whatever the Hell this is. His death .

His disappointing.

Humiliating.

Death.

All those attempts at taking over Hyrule and this is how he dies.

Pathetic.

No.

No, screw that.

Vaati twists his body to the right and kicks as wildly as he can. He feels his foot connect with something and suddenly he's dropped down to the floor again, Link clutching his elbow - that must be where he hit him. Vaati doesn't waste time watching or wondering if it was a good enough hit. He runs to the cleaver and swings it wildly, the air rippling with each strike. No. He is not going to die at the hands of Link. Not because of Din's intervention.

The wind cuts into the goop but Link's still moving towards him. Vaati can see the crap peeling the more and more he hits it. Small chunks fall off and hit the floor but Vaati still puts some distance between them. Takes a step backwards with each swing. There's a sudden gasp, quickly followed by wheezing, and Vaati can see Link's face starting to poke through.

And then- Link stops moving towards him and starts trying to get some air, clawing the rest of his way out of the shit while his whole body shakes with coughs. Vaati doesn't drop the cleaver. Not until he's certain he's absolutely safe. He thinks Link starts saying something to him when he gets out, when the rusty sword falls out of his grasp and hits the ground, but he isn't paying close enough attention to hear any of the words. It's all a blur. His exhaustion catches up to him and his arms feel like gelatin by the time it's all done. He drops the cleaver.

There.

Finished.

He passed Din's damn trial.

His eyelids heavy, Vaati falls to the floor for a second time, (thankfully not face first this time) and passes out.


	35. When the leader of the bad guys sang

Link is left shaking in the middle of the spring.

He feels violated.

Feels the malice still pooling down his limbs even though it's nowhere to be seen anymore.

The Goddess doesn't seem to be paying any attention to him. Din is knelt down beside the exhausted Vaati on the floor, eyes narrow. Link has at least a hundred choice words for her after what she's done. Some real mean crap. But if there's any time to stay quiet, it's now. After all, she could do it all over again if she wanted. He does what he's best at and keeps his mouth shut.

"Maybe you can learn from each other," Din speaks up when he thinks the spring can't get any more silent. "The Impostor certainly has enough wrath to spare." She moves away from Vaati and in seconds her hand is on Link's face, cupping his chin even though she'd been so much further away only seconds ago. "But there's a lot more to you than what shows on the surface, isn't there, Farore's Champion? If only you would shed that awful skin."

He feels bare under her. Wants to scramble away from her, but he stays put, frozen under her touch.

"Oh well," her hand slips away. "I have more important things to do than sit around waiting for that fraud to wake up. The mage passed his trial. He has my blessing. But if you think it was difficult to earn my favor, you'll never get through to my sister Nayru."

And she's gone, sucking all of the heat out of the spring with her. Or maybe that's just Link's body going into shock. That seems more plausible considering they're so near a volcano.

He touches his face to feel the little cuts he's gained from Vaati's messy rescue - not deep enough to scar but bad enough to sting. Vaati's condition is far worse than his. The bleeding to his side and nose has stopped completely but he still looks awful. Link carefully moves towards him, dipping his hands into the water and washing off the dried up blood on the other man. He can see Vaati's face relax in his sleep when the water comes into contact with his skin, healing the damage slowly.

But Vaati still stays fast asleep.

It's better that way. Gives Link some time to calm down and pretend like he wasn't just possessed by the pure malice of Calamity Ganon. Or something akin to it. Mostly, though, it lets Link pass out on the ground beside Vaati. When he wakes up, it's to Vaati moving around, cursing as he paces. His clothes are a lot more torn up than Link first realized, but at least it looks like his wounds are nothing more than scratches thank to the spring's water.

Link sits up, using his elbows to support his weight while he watches Vaati.

"Everything okay?" he asks, his voice groggy. He's a lot more tired than he thought he would be. His body feels heavy and like it's trying to move through something thick. He thought he was sleeping just fine, but it's only now he realizes that he's been pushing himself pretty far just to get them to the springs to begin with. It's been a while since he's done something like this, after all.

"Fine," Vaati doesn't turn around to look at him. Just waves his hand lackadaisical.

Link groans as he pushes himself back up onto his feet. "You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"It's not enough ," Vaati doesn't need to keep going for Link to understand what he means. He whirls around on his heel and they almost collide face to face. "This still is only a fraction of the power I had before."

Link knows he's frustrated and he should feel bad for him but all he can think about is how dangerous this is. If Vaati's angry about this little - power given to him by a Goddess - then is it really safe to take him straight to the cap that could grant him any wish? What's to stop Vaati from betraying him? He feels a shiver crawl up his spine and he knows it's not from the breeze playing with their hair. "It's better than nothing , isn't it?" he says. "You don't need much for the Yiga Clan. Just enough to fight, anyway."

Vaati growls and turns back around. Link hears him snap his fingers before he sees it - and then, Vaati's hand is covered in fire. It's much warmer, might brighter, might stronger than the weak little flames he was casting in their cell so long ago. It's such a big change… But Vaati grits his teeth and waves the hand after a moment, the skin red from the no doubt burns it's just received. He still can't seem to control that. Link opens his mouth to scold him but decides not to. He's not going to listen, after all.

For a while, it's quiet. Just Vaati grumbling to himself, casting small spells with all the control of an angry toddler. The light is blindingly bright when he tries to illuminate the area. The wind is strong enough to knock the both of them off of their feet. The silence is only building the longer it goes on. It feels like a wall he can't break.

"Why did Din call you an impostor?" Link blurts out. He has to know. And he'll say anything to get Vaati to speak again.

Vaati visibly tenses but stays silent.

So it wasn't the best thing to ask but whatever. It got a reaction.

Link knows they need to get moving again. They're wasting time unnecessarily. But there's no way in Hell that he's going to be able to convince Vaati to start moving with him right now. Not when he's still trying to gage how much power Din's lent him. So Link doesn't even try.

He does try to get Vaati to answer though. Just because it's only fair.

"She called you a rat."

He knows he's saying all the wrong things because Vaati turns on him suddenly, the angriest he's ever looked, and grabs a fistful of the front of Link's shirt. He's only a little taller than him, though, so it's not as intimidating as he would probably like. It's still enough to upset Link. Enough to further make him reconsider this whole thing. This mission, this man, this relationship.

" Don't ," Vaati says, his voice strained. "Just… don't." He loosens his grip but doesn't let go.

"I'm not going to hold it against you." The words are ironic. Link blinks back at him. "No matter what it is."

Vaati's face says it all. This was a mistake .

Link's just glad he's not the only one thinking it.

He's just about to tell Vaati that. Tell him to forget about the whole thing and leave; go off somewhere and find a new home alone. Wish him all the best and Link will fix this all by himself. Keep that sword close just in case Vaati should turn up again.

But Vaati surprises him.

"Picori," Vaati speaks up. He's not looking at him but at the ground.

The word sounds familiar. For a moment, Link tries to remember where he's heard it before - and then it clicks. The little fairytale Vaati had told him about when they first met.

"What about them?"

His eyes on the floor, it's almost like Vaati's searching for them again. "Do you remember what I said about them?"

Not much. He nods anyway. He doesn't want to waste time on Vaati re-explaining things to him. Doesn't want to run the risk of scaring Vaati off or letting him run his mouth instead. Distracting him. He can ask again later. For now, he nods in Vaati's hold, which has only loosened but not let go.

"Rats. They're rats ." Vaati's not looking at him but Link doesn't need to see his face. There's fire in his voice. "Pitiful, sickeningly sweet - they have no agency. All they do is what they're told by their elders. They spend their whole lives raised to fuss over Hylians - to make their lives easier when the entire world around them is a constant threat. Everything they do is to help others . Not a selfish bone in their vermin bodies."

Contempt. For a moment, Vaati's grip on him tightens and Link can just barely breathe. Their eyes meet and Vaati's are violent, burning up. They soften suddenly and Link feels Vaati's hand loosen until it's no longer on him. Pulled away to his side.

Link wants to talk but there aren't any words coming to him. When do they ever?

Thank Goddesses that Vaati loves to talk more than he loves to listen, though.

"Can you imagine that sort of Hell? Hiding in your master's shadow - expected to make everyone else's lives better when yours was so difficult? All that potential; that power ; wasted on a bunch of giants who didn't care enough to even learn our proper name? They didn't even believe in us and yet I was expected to just go along with Ezlo's 'wonderful plan'. Do you have any idea what that cap could do? And the Hylians - what did they ever do to deserve it?"

Link can only follow so much. Vaati's telling the story all wrong. Skipping over parts. No clarification. It's raw. Fury bubbling at the surface, threatening to boil over and scald them both. He puts a hand on Vaati's arm and feels him flinch away.

"I had so much more potential than that all. And look at me now. I was a God . Untouchable. I could do anything I wanted." Vaati looks back towards him and frowns. The words, But you ruined everything , seem to hang inbetween them, on opposite ends. "And now what?"

It's a lot to process in such a short time, so he digests it all in parts:

Vaati was- is a Picori.

Link has never seen a Picori before.

Picori may very well be gone forever. Extinct.

Link thinks back to when he first heard about the race. When Vaati combed through the grass, searching for signs of them. Was that what he was thinking about back then? Was he upset? Worried to think he might be the very last?

"You're scared," Link says.

Vaati laughs but it's that fake one. The giggle that Link hates. It grates on the ears. " Scared - what do I have to be scared of? I left that life behind."

"You're scared you're alone. Aren't you?"

"That's inevitable. One day Hylians will be gone, too. That's just fate." Vaati sounds so sure of himself.

Link must be wrong - must be an idiot for thinking Vaati misses them even slightly. No. He knows Vaati's lying.

But then he gets to thinking.

There's something else he isn't telling.

"How did you become a Hylian?"

And he sees Vaati's face shift. That fear creep in. "That's not important."

The cap.

Why else does he talk about it so much?

Why else is he looking for it so feverishly - even when he ran the risk of letting onto his identity because of his obsession?

"You think you're going to turn back without it."

"I won't," Vaati says firmly. But he isn't sure. There's no proof to back that up. Link sees it on his face.

He might. He doesn't know for sure.

Link stops himself from saying so, though. Vaati could use a break. And besides… he doesn't want to put the man through more torture. More worry. He wants to hear all the good things. Wants to know more about his past. Something to understand him more.

"You're going to be okay," Link says to put him at ease. "We'll make sure it won't happen."

Vaati bites on his lip. Gazes up at the sky that's turned dark. "I suppose it might have already happened. I mean, if there was any reason to be concerned… After all, it's been a long while since I last had it in my possession."

"Yeah. Of course. Obviously. You're the great Vaati - you'd know if something was up." Link says to inflate his ego. It works, judging by the way Vaati lifts his head a little. Link has his own doubts still, but he wants to kiss that mouth that's working its way into a smile. He stays where his feet are firmly planted even though it's enticing. And devilish. That's another good descriptor. The heat Din seemed to take with her returns tenfold, pressing down on Link from all sides.

Vaati closes a little bit of their distance. "You're right," his voice is considerably lower. Quieter. Hushed. This is too holy a place for anything to happen. They're definitely going to get struck by lightning or something if they get too close. Goddesses, though, Link knows Vaati's above all that concern. That he couldn't possibly care less. And Din's got to be watching every second of this. "Say it again for me. Right this time." His voice is sultry goat butter. Link's melting when Vaati's hands wrap themselves around him.

"Say what?" he asks. Link hears the difference between them. How loud he sounds - how obnoxious - how not attractive. It's embarrassing. Mortifying, actually. He replays his words in his head. Say what - he sounds like an absolute idiot.

"Picori. I want to hear you say it." Vaati's playing him. He knows it when he presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. Lets out a comfortable tired little sigh. This is all just for Vaati. To make himself feel better. To remind himself he still has some power. Some form of control - and now it's over the hero that stopped him in the past. What a high that must be. And Link's just letting him have it.

That's probably the worst part of this all.

"Picklewe," he mispronounces it just to get under the man's skin. To ruin the mood a little. It's all he can do to fight back. Because really, Vaati's got Link right under his thumb.

Vaati dips his face down and Link can feel his breath hot against his collar when he whispers into his ear. "Mm, that's not quite right, hero. I hope you're better at screaming my name."

Link shivers. This is definitely an insult to Din. Maybe that's why Vaati's doing this all right here and now. He gasps when the man nips his neck unexpectedly. He thinks he understands now. That whole 'criminal amount of sex' bit Vaati had gone on about. The man's perfect way of taking all his frustration out. It must be such a confidence boost.

"Go ahead," Vaati says. "You don't need to be silent now. Be as loud as you want, hero."

"Vaati," he lets out, shaky as the villain's hands wander. They're pressing so tight together. He wants to tell him to stop, but Vaati's hand brush his inner thigh and fuck a hundred years is a really long time .

"Oh, Link ." What's really evil about all of this is the way he says his name. Slow and deliberate. Like a blessing or a curse. How he palms him through his pants. "Don't you worry. No one else is listening now."

And this time; Link's really laid bare.


	36. I can't decide

He can't see anything through this thick black smoke.

It curls around him like a stable cat, wisps snaking themselves up his legs as he coughs. The air smells foul. Like rot and sulfur. When he tries to remember where he is - what he was doing last - nothing comes to mind. He spots something in the distance. A person's figure. It's familiar but not too familiar. Like a bad memory he's tried to block out - just a shape in the dark.

He takes a step towards the person. Taller than him. Towering, really. Their skin is like ash and their hair like the snow on the highest peaks in Hyrule. He can't see their eyes, covered by strands.

Link stops just out of reach but the stranger doesn't notice him. His mouth moves but the words are silent. He looks right through him.

He gets a shiver, just watching the stranger. Knows instantly he's dangerous, but he couldn't ever say how. Maybe it's the glint in his eye, which he's close enough to see now, the man tilting his head to the side like he's answering someone. It's black as night. Like a big terrible hole threatening to swallow Link inside. He takes a step back when the stranger moves forward, one foot daintily setting itself in front of the other, like he's walking a tightrope. His fingers curl, delicate, dangerous, and gracefully. Everything about this stranger is screaming trouble .

And he's vulnerable. No weapon on him. In some terrible void.

The man's fingers grip something inbetween them. Link feels magic. Electric, suffocating, crackling , magic. Little diamonds, glittery, dazzling, mesmerizing, evaporate into the air around the stranger's hand. And then, he throws the knife out, just past LInk.

The sound is horrible. Gurgling. Someone he hadn't seen before collapses onto their knees - another Hylian. Link goes to rush to their aid but they disappear almost instantly, the only sign they'd been there at all the blood pooling up around his feet.

"You know, boy," Link hears the stranger loud and clear. A lilt to his voice. It's pleasant in the same way as stepping in a rat trap is. Sweet poison. There's a roughness to it all the same. Brutality. He can hear it perfectly, that voice fits in the middle of combat. Though he couldn't ever say why. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

The stranger's sights are on him now. Link watches his face rise in surprise before it comes crashing back down into this terrible expression of smoldering rage. Bubbling. Ready to just boil right over.

" You ," he says and Link sees his jaw clench.

Link feels that terrible magic again but he doesn't have the time to dodge the knife that comes sailing right for his chest. It doesn't hit though. Link doesn't feel any pain. No collision. Faintly, he thinks he hears the sound of metal hitting a stone wall from behind him.

The stranger growls in front of him then throws his arms in the air - a big flourish of frustration. It's a comical display. Link gets the feeling it's all deliberate. All terribly faked.

"Normally," he continues, as if he hadn't just tried to murder Link. "I wouldn't waste any more time on a brat like you. But you've really tested my patience. You just don't know when to quit. You're like some sort of dog . No, scratch that. You're like a roach ." His eye is on him. Fury in his gaze. There's nowhere to run to but he doesn't know just how long he has until he'll be left vulnerable. "You know there's this old saying. 'Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you.'"

He's got him in this corner. Link feels the heat around them. Desert dry heat. They're in the desert. The stone is pressing into his back. He can see the body of the Hylian collapsed on the floor. Can see the man's shadow as he advances. It's all coming into view.

Link feels those slim fingers grip around his neck, the hold tightening as he's lifted into the air. He kicks but his feet won't make contact.

"You've really brought me over the edge, child. But don't you worry. I'm not going to end you here. Your death will be far more excruciating. First, I'm going to bludgeon you within an inch of your life," he brings his voice to a little more than a whisper. It all feels a little familiar. His lips so close to his ear. "Then, I'm going to cut those terrible little vocal chords of yours out until all you can do is squawk. Oh and then -" he stops suddenly and pouts. It would be an endearing expression at any other time on any other person. Right now, Link's just trying to focus on getting as much air as he can with the man's hands wrapped so firmly around his neck. "Well… Hm. I can't really decide. Flambe or water torture? Any preferences?"

Link drops suddenly to the floor but the stranger isn't done with him yet. Before Link can even begin to catch his breath, he has it knocked right back out of him when the man's foot connects with his stomach in one swift kick.

"You," he grunts. His foot slams into Link again. He forces himself into a ball, trying to block at least some of the damage. "Have caused me enough grief. I'm going to snuff out that light inside you. Then ," Link flinches against all the blows. "I'll finally revive my master. And this time, there won't be any irksome cur to get in my way."

He kneels down in front of Link. Takes those slender fingers that bruise so terribly and uses them to squeeze Link's chin. To force him to stare into that burning eye. The smile on his face glints the same as a blade. Razor sharp.

"Maybe if you're a good mongrel I'll even keep you as a gift for my master. You'll be plenty of fun to break."

Link flinches from the sudden foreign touch of someone else's hand wandering into his hair.

He opens his eyes and there's no stranger before him. No desert heat or stone room. He's outside and the sun's rising, shining down on the spring and him and Vaati.

Vaati, whose fingers are curled into his hair, still asleep and mumbling.

A bad dream. A terrible terrible nightmare.

He sits up and has a hard time breathing. His throat's tight.

A bit of blood drips from his nose.

And he knows he's got more problems than just Vaati's naked body beside him.


	37. Through a perfect stranger's eyes

When they wished for a way to bring back Ganon, none of them thought the cap would spit out some strange man. He just appeared in front of the entire Yiga Clain with this strange display of geometrical shapes. That part sticks out to him in particular because it was so weird. Like... really weird. And it's all pretty frustrating. They spend hours playing hot potato with some gaudy looking hat, trying to focus hard enough to wish for something important , and when they finally get it right, it's not Ganon or their great and powerful Master Kohga standing in front of them but some lanky ass freak.

Okay, well, maybe not lanky. He's got some pretty defining muscle. But whatever. The point still stands. He is not what they were looking for.

But everyone's all eager the second he kills like ten of their members without breaking into even a sweat. And then the guy starts spouting off something about looking to bring back his master- which everyone goes and takes as some sort of sign that he must be their key to reviving Ganon.

If he killed ten Yiga Clan members, he'd get a cleaver between his shoulder blades and his head. But he's not this freak, so it must be okay.

Frankly, he thinks it's all a load of shit.

The magic hat, the hero escaping with some traitorous Yiga Clan member and purple haired nerd, this sadist bottom parading around their headquarters.

Like - who's to say the weirdo's master is even Ganon?

But no one wants to listen to some young punk, even if his family's been in the Yiga Clan for generations now. Probably because he's the only sane one here who thinks that they should include more into their diet other than bananas. Like vegetables or meat. Who the Hell loves bananas so much anyway? It's nuts.

And to top it all off, he gets stuck with the job of escorting this jackass to some nice fancy hidden room in their hideout after the guy killed his previous caretaker - no skin off his teeth, that guy was always a jackass anyway, but still, it's a little unsettling to replace someone just after they died. And that brings the death toll up to eleven in less than an hour.

They've got some crazy ass plan right now. The guy says that the all-powerful Wishing Cap they found is still tied to someone so it's a little iffy on granting wishes. Like on the fritz iffy, not won't ever work again iffy. Which means there's really no point to using it, not until they kill its 'owner' or whatever. So they've got two options;

1\. Kidnap the princess - difficult, she's got that hero bodyguard and there's no way in Hell he'd leave her side at a time like this

2\. Kill the owner - not that they have any fucking clue who that is or where they are since the last one was Lord Vaati and that guy died like a billion years ago

A bunch of the higher ups are all having a meeting about that right now while their 'guest' gets brought to his cozy room.

The stranger said he had this whole ritual to perform with this princess' body or something. Which for all they know could be code for getting it on with her. Like, really, this could all be some big weird fluke. Not his business - no one wants to listen to him so fuck it. Guy hasn't said another word on any of it, though. He's got this sinking suspicion that the guy's a lot more preoccupied with something else. Like he has other plans. More important shit than resurrecting the Desert King.

He doesn't ask or say shit to him, though. He's not an idiot. Running your mouth around here can get you killed if you don't know the right people. And there isn't anything stopping this guy from flicking one of those nasty little daggers right into his brain so he's going to just keep his nose to the floor and do as he's told.

Just going to pretend this Ghirahim guy isn't a few rooms down from where he sleeps.


	38. Every other freckle

If someone had told him that one day he'd sleep with the hero that had defeated him time and time again, Vaati would have laughed in their faces until he couldn't breathe. Now, Link's another name on a long long list of conquests. A confidence boost, really. And the blonde did not hold back. Vaati had begun to mentally rate the experience just before he had passed out only a few moments after Link. Now, he's sitting up on the ground trying to remember a spell to mend his clothes while also trying not to jump the man pacing back and forth. He's open for a round two.

It had served as a great distraction before, both for himself and for Link's insistent questions, so why not? After all, the boy just won't stay still now - obviously he needs something to take his mind off of whatever problem his plaguing his head.

They didn't say anything to each other when they woke up.

Actually, he had only just opened his eyes about an hour ago to find Link doing much of what he was doing at the current moment.

Oh - that was it. Vaati recites the silly little enchantment and only feels a twinge of bitterness that he even has to say the words aloud. Or that it just took him an hour to remember a spell that only haphazardly sewed his clothes back together. His wardrobe fixed, he dresses himself back up and notices Link noticing him.

He smirks. Good. His attention should be completely focused on him anyway .

But then the hero has the audacity to turn back away, like he didn't just look at something impressive.

Vaati clears his throat and slinks his arms around the man's waist, pulling him backwards until he hits his chest. There. Better. Now he's got his attention. He feels Link stiffen in his hold. Well… not in the way he wants him to but they'll get there next.

"Oh hero, you're so cold to me." Vaati says into his ear. Watches it twitch in the way only Hylian ears do. Even now his fascination with the Hylian body persists to grip him. He can't help it. "What's changed from last night?" He squeezes Link a little but it doesn't get the sort of reaction he wants.

In fact, Link's not any fun at all right about now. Not a word escapes. Not a peep other than something that sounds suspiciously like a frustrated sigh. He lets go of the blonde and opens his mouth, ready to go on a rant, but finally finally gets a good look at him and notices something is wrong. Something beyond regret for sleeping with him.

"What happened?" he asks, and he's astonished by the genuine concern that escapes.

"I don't know," Link says. He sounds frustrated. "I'm trying to figure it out. Are you ready to go?"

"Not until you tell me just what has you in such a foul mood." He crosses his arms. Should have savored last night a little more. He has the terrible feeling that it's not going to happen again for a long while, if ever. This relationship is unknown territory. He can't foresee it lasting. Link's got his duties as a holy champion - has Hyrule breathing down his neck and a nosey princess. When it comes down to it, they're just messing around. It's not actually anything serious. Right?

"I think things are more dangerous than we originally thought."

It sounds like Link's leaving something out. Something important. Vaati wants to push it. The blonde pulls his hair up into a messy, horribly crooked ponytail and as Vaati watches him, he remembers that last night he had slipped the hairband out of its hold. He finds himself distracted by the memory of the night, how he can still feel Link's hair around his fingers. Surprisingly soft for someone who more often than not smells like a barn and thinks that getting rained on counts as a bath.

"I had a nightmare or vision or whatever you want to call it . It sounds crazy." Link throws his hands up a little. " Everything's crazy. I don't think I've had a normal day in my whole life."

"Yes, well, you certainly aren't the only one here who isn't your average Hylian. What was your dream about?" Vaati knows Link's fuming, even if his anger's less showy than his own. Irritated because things are spiraling and he feels like it's all out of his control. He knows because he can relate to the terrible instinct, has felt it first hand time and time again. Briefly, he wonders if it's always been like that - the two of them so terribly in sync, unaware of how similar they really were - or if this Link is simply different than all the rest. When he looks at him, he thinks it really is the latter. None of the others had the same eyes.

Which are, for the record, hard . All that self-doubt turning into rage reflected at himself. He has an idea of what he's thinking; something about how if only he was a little faster, a little better a hero, none of this would be happening. That he could have prevented this all if he was just some perfect little twink galloping across Hyrule Field with a fancy little sword. Well, maybe not precisely that but something similar.

"I don't know. Just… there was this person. I think I was in the desert with them and for a while I was just sort of watching them but then they noticed me. Look- the details don't matter. All that's really important is that they're going to try to revive Ganon." He lets out a deep breath. "I think they are, at least."

Once again, it's not the whole story. Which, naturally, must mean the worst parts of it are about himself. Something he thinks isn't important enough to talk about because he has this idea stuck in his head that he has to carry the whole world on his shoulders. It's a lot to unpack and Vaati doesn't have the time or patience right now for it.

Isn't it enough that he's opened up to the man (in more ways than one)? Does he really need to go and dissect all of this right now? No. It can wait. Or maybe someone else can work on it. Someone more fitting. Either way, Link's rubbing the back of his neck, looking like he's still trying to figure things out for himself and Vaati's willing to let him reflect on it for a while.

"Of course," Vaati says. Because, really, why wouldn't something like this happen to further ruin his chances of getting his cap back? Actually, he'd be surprised if things just went perfectly. "Well, I suppose we can only hope we'll be properly prepared to stop them then." After all, he can't exactly back down now. Though he's hoping this is one battle Link can fight by himself.

"What if we can't? " Link says.

"Then that'd be unfortunate," Vaati takes this opportunity to grab Link in his arms again and hold him there, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "If there's anything I'm certain of, however, it's that sooner or later another awful twerp will come along, take up your mantle, and get the job finished. But you know…" he lowers his voice. "None of them had me on their side… I'm plenty of danger."

"You're plenty of dork, too," Link mumbles. Brat probably doesn't realize how loud he says it either.

"Careful. I bite."

Link squirms out of his grasp. "Can we please get going?"

And he hates how his stomach gets this terrible feeling in it. Like disappointment. It's no skin off his teeth if Link doesn't want to flirt. This is temporary. Just a passing whimsy. No strings attached, just some sex and a few gentle words to make the days go by faster. It'll be over just as soon as 'the higher ups' catch on. Still, though… he wanted to enjoy himself more with Link while they had the time.

"Very well," Vaati turns up his nose. "Lead on, valiant hero."

Although…

And this is only that small part of him - the one that runs rampant when he hasn't eaten yet and can't be blamed for all his bad ideas - m aybe he wouldn't mind all that much if their relationship turned out to be something more than a fleeting fancy.


	39. They say give it up

Link is going through a lot.

It's hard to process even one of the thoughts clogging up his head.

Things were so simple when he first woke up from his hundred year nap. Back then, all he had on his mind was getting something to eat and arson (nothing is more fun than riding the updrafts). Nothing really seemed to matter. He didn't know how much of a failure he was. Didn't know how much he'd forgotten and how much that all meant to those who were still alive. How much of his identity he'd lost. Back then, for those nice quiet couple of hours, he was just the groggy blonde who was trying to remember all his basic motor skills.

Now he's got failing and saving Hyrule under his belt. Has Zelda's eyes directly on him, counting on him more than ever to fix this before the kingdom's under imminent threat. Again. He's got Vaati - a pretty big criminal - pinching his ass every ten feet they take, trying to arouse some sort of reaction out of him. And he's got the stranger in his dream. The one who's going to raise Calamity Ganon from the dead and then torture Link to death. And not even in that order . He was very clear about where his priorities lied.

To say he's a little stressed right now is an understatement.

Every conversation is spoken a hundred miles away, out of body. His mind is racing through all the ways he can finish this fight the fastest. Does he really need Vaati for it? Can they ditch this plan halfway through and can he win? Would he be able to hold his own against the stranger and about a dozen different Yiga Clan members? And not just the Yiga Clan - the Yiga Clan with an all powerful wishing cap.

He's going through the motions when he trains Vaati self-defense. It seems pretty pointless, the whole weapons-training thing. The man's getting a better grip on his magic now. Still though, there's a little bit of pride in the fact that Vaati wants to learn. He's making strides in improving - Link can only imagine how much better he'd be if he kept it up for more than a few days. He's still not a threat to Link, armed with just a sword (or big cleaver), but he can at least hold his own for longer than a few minutes.

Link just wishes that this whole trip across Hyrule was for pleasure. That he was just showing Vaati all the things he hadn't seen in so many years. Show off all the cool stuff he can do and try to wrangle a Lynel just to impress the man. He wishes his headspace wasn't being taken up by the fear that he was going to fail all over again and get Vaati killed too. Please, Goddesses above, he's tired of getting the people he cares about killed-.

Vaati sneezes to his right and curses the cold weather.

The cold goes right through him, personally. Link doesn't really register it at all. Then he remembers he had been snacking on some hot peppers a few minutes ago.

He rifles around in his pack and passes them off to Vaati without a word. Which definitely earns him a weird look, but whatever. Vaati gets the hint and takes a bite.

And if he ever wanted to hear what a Wind Sorcerer would sound like eating a spicy pepper, well, he could cross that off his bucket list because Vaati immediately starts complaining about it being too hot and has tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. The whole thing is enough to make him laugh and forget about his worries, if only for a minute or two.

"Finally," Vaati speaks up. "I was beginning to think you'd actually gone mute."

"I've got a lot on my mind," Link tells him honestly.

"Don't we all," Vaati looks to him. Link thinks he sees concern on his face. His red cheeked face. And the tip of his nose - he's adorable, actually, even if he is freezing his ass off. Link wants to tell him that. And you know what? It might sound silly. It might destroy whatever image Vaati has of him. But Link's tired. If they're… whatever this is… well then, he should feel free to speak up.

And mostly, what's the driving factor in his decision making process is that he's got some lunatic that wants him dead (more than any other murderous lunatic he's met before) and his ass is still killing him from when they were at the spring. So Vaati deserves whatever embarrassment this gives him.

"How did you even get so far trying to take over Hyrule?" Link asks. "I mean, how did anyone take you seriously when you're so cute?" And now that he's said it aloud, oh Goddesses it sounds remarkably cheesy. He thinks he's actually visibly cringing. He sounds like an idiot. Is his flirting game really that weak?

Vaati furrows his eyebrows at him and for a long moment Link can't read his expression. Is he angry, annoyed, confused…? And then he scoffs. "You are completely pathetic. I'm simply not built for the cold. Now give me another one of those disgusting peppers."

Link passes one to him without complaint, just happy Vaati doesn't harp more on the… whatever he wants to call what Link just said. Vaati may have been a pain in the ass, evil son of a bitch in the past, but at least he's merciful now.

When they both don't speak for a while, Vaati's the one to break the silence. "...Well don't just stop . Am I not worthy of your praise and adoration?"

His head perks up a bit, but he decides to play coy. Just because it's all he's good at and he certainly doesn't trust himself with another attempt at flirting. "I don't know… You don't have sharp teeth or claws or… really, anything monster-y about you."

"I could turn into a literal bat creature and you're telling me I'm not enough of a 'monster' for your weird… monster fetish? "

Link puts his hands up in the air and can't keep a smile off of his face. "I'm just saying. You're too round and cute."

Vaati pulls back his bang to show the scarring - at the damaged eyelid, the socket empty. Somehow, he is able to maintain the most deadpan expression Link's ever seen before. He knows it's supposed to prove some point about being a hardened criminal or about his past or something . Maybe it's even a joke in his eyes - eye - whatever. But he can't help but get defensive and upset with the action. He puts his hand over Vaati's and frowns.

"That doesn't make you less attractive," he says.

The man looks surprised by the action. "I know that. Who ever said I wasn't attractive? I'm simply arguing that it's a bit ridiculous to refer to me as cute."

"No- I just… don't think you can't be cute because you're a little messed up. Actually," he pulls his hand away and looks the other direction. Now he must have red cheeks too. Though for entirely different reasons. "I kind of wish you would keep your hair out of your face…"

"That's only because of your sick fantasies," Vaati says, voice all cynical. He probably thinks Link's lying, but he's never been more serious.

"No. Really," and he rifles through his pockets to find a loose hair tie. It's got some stray blonde hairs on it from being yanked out so hard (he's always rough with his ponytails) but it's usable. Gently, he moves towards Vaati and is pleased when the man stays perfectly still for him, letting him gather up the soft silky hair in his hands and pull it into a ponytail. It sits high on his head, more of a bun cascading down his back, but it looks good on him. And the look on his face… it melts his heart a little. Vaati is… self-centered, reckless, ambitious, guilt-ridden, forgotten, charismatic, funny, curious, handsome. Link doesn't hesitate.

He kisses him on the lips.

Really kisses.

Like… no bars held.

It's one of those kisses people write about in songs. Okay, well, maybe it's not that great - Link's definitely never heard Kass sing about something like this before, but it's still pretty spectacular and he can appreciate it for what it is. It's enough to make Link's chest clench - make him shut his eyes and think he doesn't want to ever pull away again. Makes him forget all about the bad that's going to get them both killed. That they don't have a chance with the Yiga Clan, Zelda, the Goddesses, or the mystery man.

Vaati is soft against him. It's different than the drunken kiss they shared at Zora's Domain. Intimate. Longer. A little bit of tongue.

Link has the time to figure out what Vaati tastes like. Weirdly sweet. Like monster cake icing. There's a bit of a kick to it, though. Spicy. Like… literally. It's the peppers, the heat still on his lips. And his smell- like the forest trees. Warm and comfortable. Like fresh rain on grass and dry dirt. Comfortable. Why hasn't he kissed him some more? Kissed him, not fucked him. This is different from all the kisses during that fiasco. This is better.

"What are you doing?" Vaati asks when they finally pull apart, but his voice is quiet. Like he's trying not to break the spell.

"Just… I'm happy you're here."

But he's reading the situation all wrong. He's always reading the situation wrong. Because Vaati moves away from Link.

"I see. This has… Link," Vaati puts his hands on Link's chest. "This isn't serious. I assumed we were just… comforting one another. Passing time. Yes, you're comfortable to speak with but still… to have an actual relationship with the reincarnation of the boy who has thwarted my plans time and time again? It's a bit much, isn't it?"

There's a lot to have on his mind.

This feels a lot worse than every other bad thought. And he had… he just… they were getting along so well. Bonded. Vaati had been thus far the only person who seemed to even remotely understand what Link was feeling. And all Vaati wanted was to have sex and get his cap back.

It's a question. He knows Vaati's asking him a question, for Link's opinion on the matter. Guidance. That maybe Vaati isn't deadset on a definition for their relationship, that he's just as terribly lost and torn apart over this. But why isn't it easy? Why isn't it easy for Vaati, too, to fall in line with him? To just... follow how he feels. Does he feel the same? At all? He finds himself too busy having his own pity party, trying to beat the cold that's settling in, than to focus on Vaati's own feelings.

He nods and grunts. His throat's gone dry, his voice is lost. And he shoulders on ahead.

He should have known.

All he can think about now is how at least they're close to the spring. Closer to this all ending.


	40. Uncontrollable, emotional, reloadable-

A few days later, Vaati gets to thinking that maybe he said the wrong thing.

That he's made a poor decision or something silly like that.

He isn't sure how he feels about Link, truth be told. On one hand, the sex was fantastic. And the kiss. And he felt like he could truly open up about himself for… well, the first time ever, really. He wanted to have something serious with the hero - something different from all his past relationships. It was strange and unfamiliar. But how much was he betraying himself with this weird little fling? Praying to the Goddesses to borrow their power, atoning for his past sins, **dating the hero of Hyrule?** No, that was one too many things that went against his past morals. He had to put an end to this before the boy got attached to him. Before they both made a big mistake. Before he really lost any sense of his identity.

Oh but how much easier would it be to take over Hyrule if the boy had second thoughts on killing him? On locking him away- maybe if he played his cards right, Link might even agree and help-

No. He was done with that sort of thing. It was tiring. And he never got long-lasting results. This whole quest was just about him getting his cap back to ensure that he didn't turn back into a damn rat.

There's not a lot of time to contemplate his feelings. Not that he particularly wants to think back on his actions or admit to himself that he may have made a mistake. They're coming up on this silly last spring of theirs and he is too busy freezing his ass off to come to any big revelations. All epiphanies have screeched to a sudden halt, mostly because he looks at the water he's expected to wade through to get Nayru's attention and instantly knows it's freezing.

"No. No way in Hell. It is far too cold for that-"

"It's only for a few minutes," Link tries to reason with him, but he's not having it.

"No. There is nothing that you can do or say to convince me. I have done my fair share of work to gain their damn approval . She can come to me . Who b uilt this all the way up here anyway - "

"If you truly think you've done all you need to gain our approval then you forget yourself."

And if the air around them is cold, then Vaati's veins must have ice in them.

There's a twinge of fear at first. There always is when you hear a Goddesses' voice - at least, when you're him and have them to blame for all the years kept inside a sword. And Nayru's voice is the worst of them all. Farore was by the far easiest. Gentlest at least. And no matter how much he strives to shake his Minish genes off, there's still a small small part of him that melts before the Goddess that granted life (after all, she's always had an affinity for the wild). Din was fearsome but other than a wicked temper and indifference to a brilliant mage such as himself, she wasn't much of a threat. But Nayru has true animosity against him. At least, that's the vibe he's getting.

Afterall, she spoke first .

No prompting on his end.

Vaati looks behind him at Link as if to say, see , but the blonde's eyes aren't on him. They're glued to the woman at the end of the pool. Like all the Goddesses before her, she's beautiful. One of the most gorgeous women he's ever seen. But the look on her face is cold.

"Forget myself?" he clears his throat and takes a step forward. Well, if Link's not going to address him, he might as well get someone's attention. Even if it's someone he doesn't want to pay him much mind. "How could I ever forget myself? After all, I had oh so much time to reflect. I guess I have you to thank for that."

She seems to regard him for a long moment, her gaze unwavering. "Perhaps you do. Perhaps you do truly desire something different. Odd." She blinks and it's almost predatory, turning her eyes to the Hero. "And you chose to help."

It's a statement, but it clearly expects an answer.

Vaati doesn't know what else to say, so maybe he's a little relieved that the pressure is taken off of him for the moment and put onto Link. Even so, he doesn't like the fact that he's being pushed aside so quickly. That the past two Gods have felt the need to bully the hero that's done a surprisingly large amount for him.

"I… did." Link says. So articulate. He has such a way with words. "I uhm," he clears his throat, "I did. I need his help."

"You need his as he requires yours." She nods her head and glances between the two. The silence she leaves hanging between them is long, almost frustratingly so. "What is it you are going to ask of me?"

She must be kidding. The Goddess of Wisdom doesn't know what Vaati's come for?

No.

She knows. She just wants the satisfaction of hearing him beg for it. Well no, he's not going to stoop that low.

Vaati glares back at her in some strange effort to defy her because there's really not a whole lot else he can do otherwise. Of course, the irritating blonde to his right has to nudge him with his elbow and when that doesn't get him to speak up, he hears Link sigh.

"Can you please just say it for her?"

"Say what? I have nothing to say to her." It's her fault anyway. He wouldn't be here asking for help if she hadn't put him back in that damn sword again. If maybe the Goddesses put him out of his misery instead all those centuries ago. There were plenty of criminals in Hyrule who didn't get put into a mystical 'all eternity' prison - was it too much to ask that maybe he be one of them too? Or that he at least got a sentence so there was some sort of end to it his torment?

She's still so calm when she speaks and it's infuriating even with the ice hidden within it.

"Didn't you agree with the hero? That by living, even entrapped, with your deeds and the things you've done has been a far bigger sacrifice? Does that not make you far more redeemable now than ever before?" And it's almost like she's reading his mind, picking through fleeting individual thought he's ever had about his predicament. "Not many have ever gotten such a chance."

Vaati hates how she does it. How easy it must be for her to see right through him. If she could always do that - if any of them could always done that - then why had they ever let things get this far? Why hadn't they intervened all those years ago?

"Don't you think it's torture?" Vaati asks her. "That it's cruel what you've let happen to me?"

"You seek to blame us for giving you will. For giving you choice and for not treating you like dolls. The blame you are willing to accept is merely a fraction of that which is deserved when, somehow, you still find glee in what you managed."

The words are meant to cut him down, he knows that. He just hates how well they succeed. H opes that Link doesn't see the guilt on his face - anything on his face. Tilts his head away to try to hide whatever emotion crops up. Is it truly a crime to be proud of all he'd done before? He had the throne, if only for a short while. Was nearly outmatched in power. No other Minish could say that. No other Hylian could. He accomplished things far above his station. True, the way he did it meant destroying a lot of lives but… well, pros and cons.

"Should you not seek redemption, is it then just to finally live your life and pretend? Cast your ambitions aside, the mistakes you took upon yourself to repeat more than once? You sought before to call yourself a God, to simply will yourself to the status of those that created you with no thought to the consequence of others. It is a result of those like you and Ganon who had desired to conquer and rebuild in the image you would prefer and instead caused the deaths of countless-" She stops short, and it's almost as though for a second there is emotion tinging the edge of her voice but it's gone as soon as it had appeared. "You would do well to mark the damage already caused, and to be aware of what actions of yours helped cause the fall."

"And what about you? You have all this power before you and yet you make him do all your bidding?" Vaati throws his arm out to point at Link. He can't keep the anger out of his voice, he's never been able to keep his emotions at bay. It's unfair. All of it's unfair. "You send a child out to save the world when you could just as easily stop it- prevent it from ever getting out of hand? I may not have learned my lesson before, but it was your fault I was even able to attempt it again. You could have protected Hyrule easily if you had let me die instead of rot away in a flimsy prison." He feels something hot pressing against his eyes. Some sort of sting as he glares straight at the Goddess before him.

Nayru is quiet as she looks down at him and when she next speaks there's something there, a strange softness. The words lose their edge, their ice, melting away into some semblance of the tenderness that Farore held. "Are you angry that you weren't allowed to die? Were you hoping that you would either live your greatest success or finally be released from your neverending pain?"

He can practically hear Link's surprise beside him, some soft gasp. Feels his body freeze up, just as cold as the mountain they're on. Vaati doesn't want to face what she's just told him. Doesn't want to think on it. But the truth is right there and there's no denying facts. Not in front of Nayru.

"That's… I'm not answering that."

"Are you afraid it will change the way he sees you?"

No. Of course not. He doesn't care what Link thinks. Their relationship, while the better out of all the ones he's had in the past with other Links (with anyone), doesn't mean a thing.

But he still can't look him in the eye. Can't let him see the subtle change on his face. He doesn't want him to know. Doesn't want him to think less of him. He's the first person to try to see him for who he is.

To understand, if even a little bit.

"What do I have to be afraid of?" He could probably be considered a pathological liar with all the bullshit he spills out on the constant. Vaati has a whole monologue planned with reasons to back up his lie, but it all goes up in… well, he'd say smoke but that's not as on the nose.

A mist rises up from the water, steadily growing closer and encircling them. It's unnatural. The work of the Goddess before him. He thinks he hears Link say something to him, but he's too preoccupied with the worry that's building up in the pit of his stomach to make out anything. She's separating them and he hates how he can't tell if it's a spell that's physically putting him on another plane or if it's just a very thick fog. Doesn't know if it's permanent, a new prison to keep him locked away, or a temporary escape from their current surroundings.

It works rapidly. One moment he can see Link standing beside him, fidgeting as he tries to come up with something that'll get them out of this mess and in the next it's just him and the Goddess. Nayru standing far across from him at the end of the spring, the mist curling around her like a gentle blanket.

She meets his eyes and says nothing, her chin raising slightly in challenge. She allows the silence to linger as the mist swirls around them, unimpressed by his bravado and arrogance.

"There is pain in knowing, isn't there?" Her lips move but her voice is far away. "And there is pain in not knowing. He knows the truth about you already, the villain you were and yet he accepts you and tries to bring you close. Yet, somehow, you fear that if he knows your weaknesses you will lose him. You fear not knowing if he could become such a weakness if you let him. You fear being left alone again in the darkness, that it will consume you."

He hates this more than any other encounter he's had. Despises how easily she can pick him apart. How she knows everything he's been trying to turn a blind eye to. He can only lie to himself for so long.

"I've always faired rather well in the dark," but he can stay still deny it. Even if it's the truth, he doesn't have to accept it. Doesn't have to let her know. "The hero's no concern of mine. Once we're finished, I doubt we'll even see each other again. As it should be."

"You have always had an… affinity for knowledge." She seems to be smirking and somehow that's worse than any other way she has looked at him since their chat began. "Though it is your refusal to accept it that will ensure your continued failure."

"I didn't come here to listen to your absurd opinion," Vaati finally snaps. "I came here for your help. So what is it going to take?"

"You have had multiple chances to prove your ability to handle what I can offer and yet you seem incapable."

Vaati takes a step forward. "What is it you want to hear then? That I'm afraid? That I'm tired?" He throws open his arms, frustrated. Upset. Vulnerable. Done with this entire situation. With this life of his. " Fine - I'm exhausted! I've tried countless times to make something better of myself and all I've succeeded in doing is failing . And now where am I? I am completely alone without even a vague sense of what the world's become while I've been locked away and I'm completely powerless." How much longer until Link turns on him? Until he falls back into his old ways? Until the Goddesses decide they've had enough with him and his little show. "And what- is it now a crime to have commitment issues? What more can you possibly hold against me?"

"It is only in truly knowing both your weaknesses and strengths that you can access your power, and you are not alone. Against the odds you have the Hero at your side and you have not failed. You have not failed this trial."

It is only then that the mist begins to clear, the hero still in the same spot he had been before, standing at his side.

He still can't look at him. Can't bare to find out if Link heard every word spoken. Vaati can feel his eyes staring right through him, though. Leave it to Link to torment him without saying a damn word. "So what then? You just wanted to listen to me prattle on about my failures? Rather sadistic of you, Nayru."

She seems almost entertained in the same way one might be with a lying child seeking attention. "I wanted one instance of truth, this could have been done as soon as it had begun if only you had answered my question."

"Not with him," the brat beside him mumbles.

At least someone here has a sense of humor. Though it's certainly not appreciated right now.

"I'm not a beggar," Vaati says despite the fact that he is very much so one in this particular moment.

She shakes her head, "If you hadn't passed already that would certainly not help. Hero, perhaps you can manage to teach him something as you continue on." Any sense of ease is gone as soon as it had come. It seemed to be a habit with her and Vaati had to wonder how the other Goddesses put up with such a stick in the mud like Nayru. "I will give you one last thing, a warning. Should you be unable to truly accept this, there is only one way this story will end."

It flashes before his eyes, the desert. For a moment he can feel the power flowing through him in full, all he was missing and more. And Link. Link standing before him with the fixed Four Sword in hand. All of it happening again.

"Let's see if you are able to surprise us."

He's left shaken, trying to collect himself. Reeling from the vision. That power still hums under his skin, but he knows it's not there. Just Nayru's and Din's and Farore's and Goddesses above- his powers are on rental .

Vaati can recall all his old spells, though some he's certain he couldn't accomplish with the power he has now. But to think that's all because he went around asking for help - and that there's still a chance of failing. That he might wind up in that damn sword all over again. By Link's hand, of course. Because really, no matter what you define their relationship as, it's not enough to keep the blonde from saving the day. From talking him down- no. Link is all swing first, then ask questions.

"Are you alright?" Link asks. Puts a hand on his shoulder and everything.

It could have been a touching moment if Vaati wasn't who he was and Link wasn't the man destined to stop him time and time again.

He shrugs off his hand and tries to play up indifference. "Fine. We're already done here."

Regardless if he's honest with his feelings or if he winds up claiming that they're nothing more than companions looking to take the boredom out of all the travel, Link will step up and cut him down if push comes to shove.

And that knowledge hurts a lot more than anything else he's learned today.


	41. A surrender or a rebel

He's feeling real miserable and it's not just because his body's trying to adjust to the constant change in climate - boiling hot to freezing cold to just okay all in a few days? He's lucky his immune system can handle it. No, it's because Vaati hasn't said more than a few words to him since they left the spring. Hasn't answered a single question with more than a one word answer or even brushed up against him. Hasn't looked his way.

Link almost wishes he was traveling alone. At least then he would know he wasn't actually going to get any company.

He should have expected it. They're in the final stretch. Vaati probably doesn't have any interest in him. Platonic or romantic. After all, he thought they were just sort of having fun.

And now they're maybe a few days away from getting Vaati's cap back and keeping Hyrule from self-destructing. When they're done, he's probably going to disappear off to somewhere far away to live the rest of his life quietly and forget Link. And he can't really blame him. Why should he waste more time around him anyway?

They're halfway to the Gerudo Desert when he remembers that Zelda's somewhere else searching for elements that might not even exist just to fix a sword that has the power to trap Vaati. Which is great insurance, sure, but he thinks they're pretty safe now and it would probably be a good idea to catch the princess up to speed. And also ensure that she's okay. Now that he's thinking about it, he's a little worried about her.

Hopefully she never left Kakariko. Spent the past week or so just trying to look up stuff in books about the sword.

Or maybe she never even got back. Maybe she never made it there and is being tortured in the Yiga Clan's hideout right now.

He wants to voice all these concerns to Vaati. Change directions and alleviate his worries, but one look at the man stops him. Eye on the ground, looking lost and… well Link can't read the rest of his face cause he can't see a whole lot of it, but it's bad. Bad enough to get him to forget about his own concerns, if only for a moment.

And he knows Vaati isn't going to say anything back but he can't just let them end their whole quest with Vaati miserable too. Mostly because that last… 'trial' or whatever you want to call it was pretty rough.

Link says, "It must be pretty tough asking them for help."

"Sure," Vaati mumbles. Not even paying attention. Link sees the vacant far-away look in his eye.

"You did a great job." The words go right through Vaati, though. "Especially with Nayru. I don't think I could have done that." Say what you will, Link certainly considered the shrines a much easier challenge, even if some of them left him on the edge of death sometimes. At least he didn't have to talk to anyone or watch his tongue.

"That's ridiculous," Vaati scoffs to his side. "Now you're downplaying your achievements?"

"No, I'm just saying I couldn't do something like th-"

"Of course you could." It sounds like a backhand compliment, though the words are certainly motivational. Bitter and annoyed. Link doesn't know what he's done to piss him off and he should probably say so but he keeps his mouth shut about it instead. He doesn't want to piss him off anymore than he already has.

"It's really not that easy for me-"

"You could do anything if you had to." And it's probably supposed to be motivational, but Vaati has this way of twisting all his words and making them sound furious and negative and just generally bad.

Link shuts up because anything else out of his mouth is only going to make things worse. It's what he's good at.

"You can't even deny it! You're just some dog - you'll do whatever anyone asks of you," Vaati continues on. His hands are balled into fists. Link almost wishes Vaati would just take a swing and punch him. Get it all out of his system. Words cut. Bruises heal.

He's knocked to the ground suddenly, his back hitting the dirt, and looks up. Vaati's still standing where he was before but Link feels magic in the air (and not the romantic kind).

"Well?" Vaati says louder. "Admit it!"

" What ," he says. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just-" he points down at him. "T-That it's true! If it came down to it, you would do the same thing every hero has done and seal me away."

"Vaati," Link starts.

But leave it to the impatient sorcerer to cut him off. The air around them picks up, wind kicking leaves up and into Link's face. It could be comical if the man glaring down at him wasn't once a megalomaniac looking to take Hyrule's throne or Link's insides weren't twisting so terribly that he thinks he might just die from the bad feeling settling in his chest.

"No. I'm not going to be played for a fool. You cannot sweet talk me ."

"I can't even regular talk," Link says. "I don't know what's the matter- Did I do something?"

Vaati doesn't relax much but he doesn't look like he's going to attack. "Of course. You're oh so perfect, aren't yo-"

There's something else in the air that hits them - and that all too familiar laugh that each Yiga Clan member has got to rehearse before they go out to try to kill him. All Link can think is, Really? Again? Get a hint, guys.

But he can't do anything because he feels a pressure on his chest holding him down in place on the floor. Vaati. He notices his fingers twitch for just a second. He's using the air to keep Link down.

"Vaati," he says, because the man is going to get himself killed if he tries to take this guy on by himself. He's come pretty far but not far enough.

"I've got this ," he snaps, but the blademaster is huge and makes the windcleaver in his hands look ten times bigger than it does when Vaati's holding it.

And all Link can do is watch, eyes wide open.

Vaati's on the defense almost immediately, jumping back to dodge a strong swing from the Yiga Clan member. He throws his arm out, palm splayed open towards the man, and Link sees the air ripple with the movement just like the swing of the cleaver. It's not fast enough, though. The Yiga steps aside easily and is only barely nicked on the shoulder.

He opens his mouth to call out to Vaati again, try to convince him to let him up because he doesn't have to get hurt , Link can take care of this just fine, but he stops himself from speaking because he sees the giant of a man swing at him again and Vaati can't afford to be anymore distracted. The height's a bit off on the strike. It doesn't come near any of his vulnerable spots, no vital organs. - the blade almost grazes his arm instead. But Vaati is limber and almost graceful in the way that he throws his limbs back to avoid getting hit. It's nerve wracking all the same and Link can tell the man's already getting tired, even with all the constant training. His stamina leaves a lot to be desired and in a fight like this it's crucial.

Vaati whips his head back for just a second to, presumably, check on Link. The Yiga tilts his head to watch and Link wishes not for the first time that they didn't wear those ugly masks, so he can at least read the expression on the person's face. He throws the cleaver at Vaati, who is still evidently looking in Link's direction.

Link yells and is lucky to catch Vaati's attention in time to not get his head sliced in half. He isn't fast enough, however, to stop Vaati from getting clocked in the head by the handle of the blade. The windcleaver comes to a stop just a few feet away from Link, just to his right. The tips of his fingers could almost brush against it.

" Fuck ," Vaati grunts and puts a hand up to the side of his head to cover the spot where he's hurt. Link thinks he sees a bit of blood trickle down. "You son of a bit-"

The Yiga elbows him straight in the stomach and Vaati's almost sent flying, but the wind kicks up from behind and acts like a wall to stop the man from soaring off the cliff edge.

He crumples onto the ground and Link loses all his breath. Is he unconscious? Dead? About to be dead?

The blademaster laughs, low and deep. Moves closer and without sparing Link even a glance, picks up his cleaver on his way towards Vaati.

Link has to strain his neck to watch at the angle he's at but the Yiga's just a few feet away from Vaati-

"Brains over brawns," Vaati's voice cuts the air just as quick as the sudden shot of energy erupts from his body and hits the man.

It makes the Yiga's knees buckle but he's not going down. Link silently begs Vaati to let him go before something seriously bad happens but the man isn't picking up the frequency. He's back on his own feet, laughing like he's just won the fight though he's nowhere near finished. Cocky. Don't get cocky. What did Link tell him during all of their training.

There's this manic look in Vaati's eyes as he starts slashing his hands through the air like he's parting it himself, blades of wind cutting at the Yiga Clan member who's struggling to get back fully onto his feet but still isn't going down . He's not going down, Vaati. He's a lot harder to beat than that, Vaati. Please just let him up so he can keep Vaati safe.

Vaati's eye twitches and he looks exhausted suddenly. Link feels the pressure on his chest lessen up but before he can move, Vaati throws his hand back Link's way behind the man's back and the air doubles down. He can't keep this up for long. And the Yiga Clan member can tell because Vaati's attacks aren't coming out as strong. Even with all that power he's gotten from the Goddesses, he can't just burn right through it. Can't concentrate on so many spells.

"You're distracted," the Yiga says. Link sees his grip tighten on his cleaver. Vaati starts putting distance between them as he attacks, the wind that cuts at the other man barely a ripple in the air. "You can't keep re-enforcing that spell if you want to defeat me."

It's starting to break again. For a moment, Link thinks that Vaati's going to stop being stubborn and let him get the jump on the guy, but it's back stronger than ever before, knocking the air right out of the blonde.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Vaati pants. His attacks are barely anything now. Little sparks and light breezes. It reminds him of the cell they shared and the little flame that sat in his palm for all of a few seconds. He's sweating, hair sticking to his face. When he turns his head to check to see if his spell is still working on Link, the hero can see that there's blood caked to the side from the hit he got earlier.

The blademaster's laugh is a rumble. He raises his cleaver and Vaati stumbles in his attempt to dodge but the blade never connects. The back of the Yiga's hand does instead. Right across Vaati's face. It's enough to send him to the ground. To really send him to the ground this time.

"He said we shouldn't bring you back alive."

Vaati's nose is bleeding.

His chest is heaving, up, down, up, down, but the spell isn't breaking. He won't let it go.

For Fuck's sakes let it go-

He can't have someone else die because of him.

"But you must mean a lot to the hero over there if he's trying so hard to get up and fight."

The Yiga's foot collides with Vaati's side and he gasps.

The spell isn't breaking.

"We could kill like… three whole birds with one stone if we bring you back with us."

Another kick.

There's so much blood.

But he's not letting go of the fucking spell-

His stubbornness is going to get him killed.

"Are you angry that you weren't allowed to die? Were you hoping that you would either live your greatest success or finally be released from your neverending pain?"

Does he really want to die?

"I'm really at a loss here," the Yiga's scratching the top of his head, looking down at the beaten Vaati. "See, cause we really need your uhm… hat and all. But if we're gonna use it, we need you dead. But then there's the hero over there and he knows where the princess is so… This is a doozy, let me tell you."

Just lift the spell.

He's got a fairy in his bag and a hell of a right hook for that Yiga bastard.

"Well… I guess it won't hurt to bring you back with me. Get Girahemme to decide what we should do with ya." He's picking him up. Vaati's eye rolls to look at Link and the pressure on his chest is gone, he can save him, fix this whole thing up right no-

Smoke.

The two of them gone.

And Link scrambling to his feet alone.


	42. A climber and a sadist

The small cell surrounding him is worse than just any old prison.

It's a terrible reminder of how far he's fallen. Of how weak he is despite all the begging. Despite how far he'd gone to get even a fraction of the power he had before in the past.

Taken down by a pest Link can finish in just a few simple seconds.

Vaati rests his forehead on the bars of his cell with a dull clank, the metal cool against his heated skin. Exhausted. He's exhausted. Couldn't even light the room up with a little prestidigitation for a split second if he tried.

Which he did. He had to, just to know.

Even after all of that, after the energy given by Farore, the strength to back up each spell by Din, and the expansive library of spells from Nayru, Vaati is still powerless. He wonders what they're going to do. When they're going to do whatever they want with him or if they're really going to keep him as bait.

Him, the most powerful sorcerer in the world , as bait for the hero. The very idea is infuriating. Frustrating. Enough to make him want to scream.

There's another presence. He feels it in the hall before he sees the shadowed figure. They're not part of the Yiga Clan, which for a moment makes him think that it may be Link but the person's far too tall to be him. He moves to his cell and the expression on his face can only be described as a pout. Vaati doesn't pull away because he doesn't want the stranger to think he's backing down, even if he doesn't have the energy to do anything to him.

"So you're him then?" the stranger says. "The owner of that miserable little trinket?"

Vaati doesn't need context to understand what he's going on about. "And you are?"

"Where are my manners? I'm being positively uncivil! You may call me Ghirahim, though I'd much prefer if you called me by my title, Demon Lord Ghirahim." He presses a hand against his chest, leaning down in almost a flourished bow. Vaati briefly wonders if he was just as dramatic when he used to have the power to back it all up.

"Wonderful," Vaati says dryly. "The pleasure is mine."

"Why don't we have a chat? Just between you and I. You can tell me all about what it is that you wished for. Certainly not to be taller."

"I can't fathom why it matters to you what I wished for."

"Oh, call it curiosity. See, I want to know just what that cap of yours is capable of. And by all rights, you're not in much of a position to not tell me what I want to know. What was your name again?"

"Vaati," he looks for some sort of reaction but gets nothing out of the man. Demon. Whatever the Hell he wants to be called. " The Vaati. Sorcerer of Winds, near destroyer of Hyrule?"

Ghirahim laughs in his face and he's damn lucky Vaati doesn't have anything left in him to fight. And that there's bars separating the two of them. "Oh, now that is precious . Well then, Sorcerer , care to tell me why you lost to one of my underlings?"

"I was under the impression they worked for Ganon, not just any clown that comes waltzing into the building."

"Right, of course, that 'Calamity' something or another they keep prattling on about." Ghirahim waves his hand. Doesn't even acknowledge Vaati's dull insult. "That's no concern to me. For now, they work for me and soon , they'll be presents for my Master. After I tear apart your sky child."

He's never heard the nickname before but he knows immediately who the man is talking about. And kind of wants to add it to his repertoire of names to call Link in bed.

"Ah- right there. That's an interesting expression coming from someone who claims to be such a powerful force. You care for each other, don't you? But does he know about your dreadful little past?"

Vaati looks away from him.

"He does, doesn't he? How precious. To think that the hero would fall for someone so irrevocably damaged. I bet I can guess just what it is you're after - just what you wished for and what you've told your beloved hero." Ghirahim's fingers slide through the bars, wrapping themselves around Vaati's wrist. He doesn't try to move away. "How truly sinister of you. And here I thought I was a master of torture! Emotional manipulation! I suppose my Master lives on, even when his devout followers are unaware of just whose teachings they're trailing. The very idea is making me giggly . Oh! And those Yiga would just have an absolute field day if they knew the truth behind your little identity. You really opened their eyes, you know! It's unfortunate you weren't around long enough to really hook them in like that Ganon fellow."

If he just had his hat he'd rip him to shreds. Take out all his wrath on the man who can see right through him.

Is he made of glass? Is that why everyone seems to know better than himself how he feels?

"This is going to be a much better spectacle than what I originally had planned, though. Imagine the look on his face when I break you just before he can do anything to help. He may even willingly forfeit himself to me. Though," Ghirahim lowers his voice as if speaking to himself, "that'd ruin a bit of the fun… Risks need to be taken, I suppose."

Vaati's so tired.

He wants to take charge of his destiny. Wants to sink into the corner of the cell and go to sleep until the world crashes back around him. Doesn't want to deal with Ghirahim or his feelings or the Goddesses above.

"Don't worry, Sorcerer," Ghirahim lets go of him. "You'll be the main star. After all, I wouldn't dare to even dream of upstaging such a 'powerful mage' ."

What was the point of ever trying? Of humiliating himself for a little more magic that he couldn't even do anything with? What did any of it matter if he was going to get caught and used as bait by some lunatic looking to break Link because of something he'd done in the past.

"Maybe," Ghirahim's voice floats to him the further he disappears from the other side of the cell's bars. "Maybe I'll spare you. It might just be more fun to snuff out that little bit of fire entirely. A sneak preview to the grand prize for my Master…"

Ah.

So this is what they call dramatic irony.


	43. Our love is god

Zelda clutches the blade to her right, her knuckles white as they walk. She's covered in bruises and scratches, little cuts here and there from her own adventure across Hyrule. Each mark twists Link's stomach with guilt, but what really gets him is the sour expression on her face when she sweeps her hair out of it.

"And you knew- "

"Not the whole time," he interrupts. This has to be the most they've spoken to each other in one go.

"But you knew and you didn't think to tell me. What if this is all a trap?"

"He waited this long to set a trap?" Link asks her.

"What's a few extra days to someone who was in a sword for hundreds of years , Link! Goddesses- I can't believe you'd be so obtuse about this! We were just starting to get Hyrule back on track and you're prepared to just sacrifice it all for some madman looking for his all powerful hat?"

"There is the Yiga Clan, too," he reminds her with but the slightest irritation. He hates how she's acting like he hasn't thought about all of this before. Like he's some big idiot who hasn't thought about all the ways he might have just screwed everyone over. "And that other guy I told you about-"

"And do you know who sowed the first seed of doubt in the Yiga? If they have undeniable proof that he's who he really claims to be, they'll do whatever he asks them to do. There might not even be 'another guy'. It could all be part of some plan."

Link hates her doubt more than anything else, though. Her doubt in him and in Vaati, a person she's spent only a few minutes with. But she's the princess and she has a good reason to suspect Vaati. She's trying to keep her kingdom safe and Link respects that but mostly he's annoyed because Vaati's the only person who's come even close to understanding him and the disconnect he has with the rest of the world. And even if it was a trap, doesn't she know Link will do whatever he has to to keep Hyrule safe? That they're ahead of the game with the sword she's got at her side?

"He wouldn't do that," Link defends despite the fact he has zero proof.

"But he wouldn't let you fight alongside him. He couldn't have you interfere because then you would have won and he wouldn't have been 'kidnapped'."

It makes sense. It does. But Link still doesn't buy it.

"He's stubborn."

"He's not the only one," she grumbles. Briefly, Link thinks he should make a comment about that - about how princesses probably aren't supposed to grumble and how she should probably stop scowling so much - but he knows how disrespectful that is and doesn't want to offend her. He also values having feeling in his arms. Because Zelda definitely packs a pretty good punch when she tries and she will wack him for the comment. Link knows because he scared her when he found her a couple of hours ago and has a bruise forming on his right cheek already.

Link wants to take the Master Cycle to get to the desert faster but Zelda doesn't have the same love for it as Vaati does. And Zelda is dead set on taking her own horse so they can't even share one and they have to make a detour for a stable before they can even make their way to the Gerudo filled region. With each passing hour he finds himself more and more anxious. It's been more than a day since he's been separated from Vaati and he hopes the man's still alive. That he's alright.

After this is all said and done, he doesn't care if Vaati thought they were just passing the time, Link is going to spill his guts to the man. He's going to lay everything on the line and tell him how he feels, every gross emotion and scrambled thought. All those confused little blips that cross his mind, tell him every little detail about how conflicted he is between his duty to Hyrule and Zelda and his interest in Vaati. Put it on the table and let him decide where they go next because after all of this , he thinks it's time he tries to do something for himself and pursue the one person who somewhat gets it.

But now he's trekking across Hyrule at a snail's pace, itching to burst through the doors of the Yiga Clan's hideout and wipe them all out for what they've done. Get that stupid cap, thrust it in Zelda's hands, and be done with this whole mess. The closer they get to the desert, the antsier he gets. The harder it is to convince himself not to just steal the sword Zelda restored and disappear in the middle of the night with it.

Please don't be dead, he thinks to himself as they struggle through a sandstorm. Please don't be dead.

They stop outside of the hideout.

It's entirely possible it's empty. That they've moved to a new headquarters and Link's just wasted precious time. But the second they get close enough to the entrance, he feels a shiver run down his spine despite the intense heat beating on his back. Zelda's hand sweeps out to find his and her fingers brush just against his palm. She parts her sweaty bangs aside and her flushed face looks towards his. She puts on a brave mask despite the wavering worry and fury he knows is boiling in the pit of her stomach. She'll do anything to keep her people safe.

"You feel it too?" she asks.

Like a blanket, suffocating and heavy, hanging over the air. Crushing. Dark magic, strong, and he knows just where it's coming from.

He nods.

So he's really here, the person from his nightmare.

And if he knows even a single thing about Vaati…

Vaati will be alive, that much Link knows, but he isn't sure if that's a good thing in this man's presence. He could be getting tortured right now.

The Yiga themselves are capable. Weird nutjobs that are easy to make fun of, but strong foes. But they're not dangerous enough for Link to fear that they'll maim Vaati. Maybe him , but not someone who isn't the 'hero'. But this guy's definitely not above that. If anything, Link's pretty sure torture gets him off. Torturing someone close to Link? Ecstasy, probably. At least, that's the vibe he got from him in the few short moments they were together.

And his magic is thick and strong and Link feels doubt take hold in his chest.

He can't beat him. He won't be able to. He's going to die here and leave Zelda to fend for herself and she's going to go down with him and he's going to fail all over again-

Her hand squeezes around his.

"Link," she says. "You're not alone this time. I have your back."

He's surprised by how much that means to him. How much he's wanted to hear those words. Makes another silent vow to himself that if he lives, if they all live, he's going to talk to Zelda. Really talk to her. Open up and let her know all the nasty self-deprecating details and maybe try to keep speaking his mind around her.

Lots of self-promises to keep.

He tries to focus on those and his laundry list instead of the doubt clogging up his headspace. Keeps a hold on Zelda until they have to separate in order to not give away their position. The soldier's broadsword in his hands comes down hard on the Yiga he sneaks up on, knocking the person out without a sound. When he motions to the princess that it's safe to move, he finds she's already ahead of him with two other guards (hopefully not dead) unconscious on the ground near her feet. She tucks a few throwing needles away into a pocket on her outfit.

And his confusion must read on his face because she actually smirks back at him, all smug confidence. Pulls her hair up into a ponytail high on her head in a fashion he's seen the Sheikah in Kakariko wear. He also makes a mental note to seriously ask about the recent fighting skills. Why she decided to learn and who taught her inbetween all the science and inventing and general geekiness. Then he adds on that he should open up a bit about his own weird geekiness and see if she knows if it's a new addition or something that he's always lived with. Then again, a quick thought back to Vaati's teasing and he can't help but cross it off his mental list.

No, there's a lot the princess - his friend - should know about him but the fact that he might just be a bit of a monster addict is not one of those things.

They keep up like this, that magic bearing down on them the further into the base they get.

Briefly, he thinks back to what Zelda said the first day they met back up - about how this could all be a trap. It feels like one now, but he still won't back down. Trap or not they have to stop this.

Trap or not, he has to put his faith in Vaati. Give him the benefit of the doubt.

He saw him all those nights ago, staring up at the sky, lost and out of time. How could Vaati possibly be setting this all up? How could he turn his back on Link after everything?

Zelda pulls him aside behind a pillar as two Yiga stop in their patrolling to whisper in the hall.

"It's been like a week . Do you think we have the right guy?"

"Ghirahim said we did. What, don't tell me you're doubting him now. You were his number one fan just a couple of days ago. I saw that pillow in your ro-"

"No way! And keep your voice down! I'm just saying," Yiga #1 whispers, "that if we've got the right guy, why haven't we offed him already? We need that hat to work right so we can wish for Calamity Ganon, right?"

He's alive . Zelda looks at him and he knows that the expression on her face isn't relief, that they're not sharing this moment of good news together, but he's still happy nonetheless. Vaati is alive. There's still time to fix everything .

"Well, yeah," Yiga #2 says just as loud as before. "But Ghirahim said we could get rid of the hero too if we played our cards right so-"

"Ohhhhh. See, that's smart. That's why we're lucky we've got him hanging around."

"How did you even make that pillow anyway? It's like a pictograph of the guy! And what are you even doing with it-"

Zelda chooses that moment to down them both. Link thinks they should count themselves lucky for not having to hear the rest of the conversation.

She waves for him to follow her down the hall towards the cells. Even though he knows Vaati's alive, Link still finds himself worried about the state he's going to be found in.

There's a lot to be said about the Yiga just by their cell hall.

While the rest of the hideout is crawling with Yiga at every twist and turn, making it nearly impossible to sneak past anyone (they were, afterall, Sheikah that broke free from the rest of the race, they knew just about all there was to know about stealth), their cells are almost completely unprotected other than a few guards posted at the entrance which the two of them find easy to take down - a true testament to how far they've come along.

Zelda stands up to her full height when they're alone and frowns. "Were they always this easy?"

"I don't know about a hundred years ago, but now?" Link shrugs. It's hard not to bolt right then and there and start searching each cell for Vaati but somehow he manages for all of three seconds, which is pretty impressive if you ask him. Not that anyone is.

Zelda follows him at a much slower pace, double checking over every cell because Link's not taking nearly enough time to really make sure one isn't empty.

He's cautious enough that he's the one (not Zelda) who finds Vaati asleep in the corner of a cell towards the end of the hall, hair a mess. Link has to wonder what they've done to keep him in the cell for so long now that he has magic (at least, more magic than the last time they were having an extended stay here) but he doesn't dwell on it for long because all the answers he's coming up with leave a bad taste in his mouth. He looks at Zelda for help on getting him out because now that he's thinking about it, he's got zero ideas here. She sighs, gets down on one a knee, and starts fiddling with the lock with a pin he didn't realize she had in her hair.

"Vaati," he whispers to wake him up.

Vaati only stirs a little bit, but Link's able to get a quick glimpse at his face. There's something wrong with his cheek, like the remnants of a burn, bits of ice clinging to the skin. It's out of place and Link knows immediately that it's magic. The guy. Ghirahim. He must be forcing him into fights to keep him drained or something -.

There's a loud click and before Link can begin to worry that the noise was loud enough to get the attention of someone, Vaati bolts awake and looks their way, his eye wide.

"What is she doing here?" he hisses. "Are you a moron? You're not supposed to bring the princess to the villain's lair."

"I can handle myself," Zelda says with cool venom in her voice. "You're welcome, by the way. For picking the lock."

Vaati's already getting up, brushing himself off, and the specks of ice fall to the ground. The only sign they were there at all is the slight pink to the skin. Like frostbite. If that's the only remaining damage to him, Link counts Vaati lucky.

"Well let's not dawdle . We need to find my hat and lea- " but that sword is pointed at his throat and Link curses because he should have made Zelda give him that . Should have seen that one coming. Vaati visibly tenses and Link thinks it's not just because of the fact that he's got something sharp poised at something soft and very easy to cut.

"If you even think about double crossing us," Zelda says evenly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Your Highness. " Vaati peers over her shoulder at Link and for someone who's in the middle of getting rescued, he sure looks pissed and ungrateful. "You told her then?"

He looks away and says, "Zelda. He's not going to do anything. We have to get out of here."

And he feels Vaati building up some big angry speech but the reminder that they've got to get moving is enough to get all of their feet in gear. Zelda pulls the sword away and tosses it off to Link like it's nothing more than a baton.

"Here. You hold the Four Sword. I don't need it to hurt him."

Link wishes he could look Vaati in the eye and tell him that this is just how she's always been - at least from the little he can remember. Always on the defense, always ready to fight whoever she's being stringed along with. But now is not the moment. He files it away for that big big growing list and they start to move, their reunion bitter and short lived and Link's got a dozen questions for him but they don't have time.

And they don't know where the cap is. Which is dangerous, just wandering around lost in the enemy's hideout, but at least they all know where that menacing feeling is coming from and it's their best bet. A nice little tug, like a thin string they can follow. W ith no better ideas and no room to really plan things out, they head deeper and deeper into the lion's den.

Or, in this case, closer to Ghirahim.

Zelda begins to lead the charge while Link lingers behind, sending worried glances Vaati's way. And Vaati, for the most part, is unreadable. If he's really hurt, he's doing a great job of hiding it. They're making their way through the stronghold pretty quick and the closer they get to that overwhelming magic, the more Vaati visibly tenses. Link has the strong feeling that if Vaati and Ghirahim have met, it's been more than just fights to keep him tired. That the man might know something more. That maybe Zelda is right and he's leading them into some sort of trap. And he hates that he's doubting him now too. That he can't just trust Vaati blindly.

They stop just before a heavy set of doors. Zelda, he realizes, is starting to look tired. He wonders how much more she's got left in her - and if it really was a bad idea to let her come along even if he needed to keep her within seeing distance. Sure, maybe he knows for certain she hasn't been kidnapped or died in a dungeon, but how much has he put her in danger now ?

"It's in there," Vaati says with all the certainty of a blind man.

"Are you sure?" Link says anyway.

He feels Zelda's eyes on him. Knows exactly what she's thinking.

Trap!

"Well, where else would they put it?" Vaati says and Link's got to wonder if Ghirahim can hear them right through the door. If he can, he's being awfully kind just letting them yap away. "With just any random guard?"

Link knows he's going to have to fight. That there's no getting out of confrontation with someone who wants to rip him limb from limb. No putting this off, grabbing that cap, and avoiding one giant mess today. He has to finish this right here right now. He wishes he had a little more time to prepare himself.

"Wait," Zelda says, putting her hand over top his when he goes to push open the door. She looks across him to Vaati. "Once we find the cap, it goes straight to Link. Understood?"

He glares back at her. " Of course , Your Highness."

Link thinks back to Vaati's concerns, the reason he gave for wanting the cap back in the first place. Knows they'll have to hash out the details later when they're not standing in the middle of the desert in the Yiga Clan's base. Sometime when Zelda can bring herself to listen to the story or even believe him.

He looks back at Vaati and is surprised when the man's gaze softens and he doesn't look away.

"Link," Vaati says. He wishes he'd say his name a hundred times more. "You're going to win." And like just about every other time he's ever talked to him, it looks like Vaati has so much more to say that he's keeping bottled up.

Added to the list: Get Vaati to finally open up and say exactly what's on his mind.

He pushes the door open, prepared to finish the fight.


	44. To understand this mess I've made of me

Vaati knows what's coming.

Four Sword in Link's possession, Ghirahim's awful little plan to break him, the cap sitting innocently in the room right beyond this door.

He knows where they're heading.

But he doesn't want to be anyone's pawn. Doesn't want to play Ghirahim's little puppet. He is tired of being a chess piece, whether he's Ghirahim's, that dreadful Ganon's, or the Goddesses'. It's taking a huge risk, bringing Link all the way here just for a chance at getting his cap back, but it's one he's willing to take. If he can just grab it and leave in all of the confusion, he'll be set. No hero to imprison him, no Ghirahim to wrap him up like a perfect little present. He'll get the cap and maybe run off to Holodrum, if the damn place even still exists.

When the door swings open, every bit of his attention moves to the hat sitting on the corner of what looks to be a recently built throne, ornate and very obviously Ghirahim's handiwork. Afterall, no one else in this clan seems to have any sort of fashion sense. Ghirahim stands just behind the throne, his arms folded comfortably on top of the back of the chair as if he's presenting it to its owner.

He has half a mind to run up to the damn thing and rip the cap off of it, but his feet stay planted to the ground. He knows better.

Ghirahim's attention is on the three of them, but it is certainly divided unevenly onto Link.

"What a ragtag bunch you have here. You're too kind , bringing me all the pieces I need to resurrect my master! Why, I'm positively ecstatic. You've just saved me a lot of time and needless effort."

Vaati feels Link tense up beside him. Well what did he expect bringing the damn Princess of Hyrule straight to Ghirahim? He may as well as have put a sign around Zelda's neck saying 'free kidnapping'. If they weren't in such hot water right now, he would even remind him what a dumb idea it had been.

There's a sudden rush of air to his right and before anyone can react, Zelda is running past them both to strike at Ghirahim with what looks like throwing needles. They fly through the air and she's already ten feet away from where she threw them, preemptively dodging any sort of attack the man might have for her. It's impressive work and the first time Vaati has ever seen Hylian royalty fight. For a moment, he thinks the woman is going to actually land a hit.

Before the needles can come into contact with Ghirahim, they hit a light barrier and fall straight to the ground. Link's already moving, but Vaati's feet are glued firmly to the floor, watching everything as if it's a thousand miles away. Everything happens faster than he can really process it. One moment Zelda is moving, doing her all to land even a little blow on Ghirahim, and the next she's on the ground, blood dripping from her cheek where she's scratched by a stray knife that knicks the skin. The magic in the room is all encompassing, smothering, dark and thick like honey. He can see the enclosure around the princess, like iron bars towards the ceiling, holding her in a little circle while Ghirahim deals with Link. And Link - running to get to her before any damage is done and failing, sword swinging just in time to miss the man that disappears and reappears in a cloud of glittering cascading diamonds.

He feels Ghirahim's hands clasp onto his shoulders, feels his hot breath on the back of his neck up to his ear. "He really does care for you," the man says. "That just fills my heart with kittens. It's so nice to see such a persistent couple fall miserably on their faces." Loud enough for everyone to hear. Zelda. Link. The damn Goddesses themselves.

Vaati knows what fighting will entail. Knows that he's lost before and that if he tries now, he'll lose again, but his eye locks with Link's for just a split second. The blonde who's got fire under his skin right now. His gaze isn't confident but it's enough to make Vaati rethink his decision.

And there's certainly consequences to fighting back, but for just a moment, Vaati thinks they might be able to win this one. That they've got even a glimmer of a chance. It's all the blinding heroics, Link's unrelenting vigor rubbing off on him. Vaati doesn't waste the little magic he's built up in the past few hours since the last fight he had (the Yiga constantly bombarding him in an effort to keep his power drained), not when he can just as easily elbow Ghirahim and step out of his hold. It doesn't do any damage. In fact, Vaati knows it doesn't even remotely hurt the guy, because his elbow is aching from the blow, as if the man's made of titanium. But it's enough to get Ghirahim to let go, if only because he's surprised by the action. Surprised Vaati's even going to fight back.

Link's by his side almost instantly, pushing a flimsy sword into his hands. He supposes it's better than nothing.

"You ungrateful shrimp ," Ghirahim shouts at him when Link rushes forward to fight. They clash blades and Vaati knows that Ghirahim's sword must be enchanted because it's flimsy and there's no reason for why his rapier hasn't snapped in half against Link's broadsword. Each move he makes is delicate and graceful, a ferocity hidden behind all of his strikes. Vaati can see Link struggling, searching for some sort of opening against him. And as they fight, there's a sort of dark coating that spreads over the man's skin, like armor, leaving him looking strange and almost like a statue. Even more inhuman than before.

Every hit Link makes bounces right off of Ghirahim without leaving even a mark behind.

He's been watching enough from the sidelines to know where Ghirahim will move next. He'll duck this time and try to grab the blade again which will leave him open to the side.

Vaati doesn't know if his sword will break skin, but he needs to test things out for himself. Feel the armor and see if he can break it down without wasting all of his energy. When Ghirahim grabs Link's blade, Vaati rushes forward and thrusts with his own. The other man grunts, glancing down at Vaati in surprise. The sword doesn't pierce him but it further leaves an opening for Link who pushes forward and makes the man lose his balance. For a brief moment, the dark armor that's coating his skin lightens into a feint grey and Vaati takes the opportunity to try to dig his sword in again.

It hits. It doesn't go in deep and it doesn't do enough to really hurt, but it's a hit . Vaati could almost yell out in joy, if he wasn't now staring straight ahead at what is very likely to be his death. Ghirahim roars with fury and swings his blade, but Link manages to block the attack before it can slice Vaati in two, grunting with effort as he strains to keep Ghirahim back.

He doesn't dawdle in getting out of the way. When there's enough space that he knows he won't be cut down the middle, Vaati takes the time to regain his breath as Ghirahim's focus shifts back to Link.

He's yelling. Something about Link always getting in the way. How he just can't seem to get a break from the twit.

Vaati can almost relate, but for once him and Link are on the same side.

Briefly, he wonders if Ghirahim could get a second chance. If he'd even want one. What is the strange man's story? Are they any similar? But then he remembers Ghirahim wants his head on a plate and all his contemplating goes out the window. No. Fuck this guy. No one threatens him and gets away with it .

" Fun and games are over, Sky Child! " Ghirahim's voice bounces off the walls, a terrible explosion of rage.

"Link," he calls out as the blonde stumbles and plays the defense. Ghirahim's attacks are vigorous, holding a whole new energy now. He's got the intent to kill.

Vaati can weaken his armor. If Link can just keep Ghirahim still for a second, Vaati can paralyze him just long enough for Link to get some real work in. " Hold him still! " he calls out.

The hero turns his head for a moment and Vaati curses inwardly because he's trying to focus now and it's kind of hard to keep his attention on the spell he's building up in his hands when Link's about to get himself killed. Vaati sees Ghirahim's eyes narrow in his direction and knows he's got to move. The man disappears in front of Link. Vaati starts running, cursing to himself. Idiot. Idiot . He needs to learn to control his loud damn mouth, if it doesn't get him killed right now.

Would Zelda be any help? Could he cause a distraction to keep the man from going after him? Try to break her out of the makeshift cage Ghirahim's built around her? No. One quick glance and he knows it's going to take a lot more time and power than he has right now.

He feels magic on his right and hears Ghirahim yell as he just narrowly misses him with his blade. Vaati throws a ball of electricity at Ghirahim's feet but it's still not enough to hold him for more than a few seconds. But it works. He sees Ghirahim's skin fade back to a more normal color - or at least, normal for the man that's been holding him prisoner these past few days - and he knows it could work.

They can do this.

He charges up another attack but before he can throw it, Ghirahim's gone from the spot. He reappears in a flash but Vaati's not fast enough this time to dodge the sword that comes swinging down on his left. The blade cuts right through his clothes and into his side. Ghirahim's laughter is booming in his ears while he takes another swing at him, but Vaati stumbles away, the spell dead at his fingertips. Fuck. Fuck.

Link pushes past him, wasting no time or words in an attempt to try to get to the villain.

It's all overwhelming. He's out of his element. It's faster when you're not a main player in the fight and Vaati finds it hard to keep up as sidekick. He's got one hand on his bleeding side, trying to heal the wound before it becomes a problem (though he was never much of a pro at the spell) and staggers forward. His sword is loose in his other hand in some miserable attempt at helping or self-defense.

He can't cast the spell fast enough. Can't take another step forward, it hurts so damn bad. Did Ghirahim do something to the blade or did he just hit something important?

Ghirahim doesn't disappear or make any effort to dodge Link's attack as he comes towards him. In fact, the man's boot connects with Link's chest and sends him to the floor.

He lifts the sword and looks for some sort of opening even though he knows the results will be less than desired. His side still isn't healed up but he has to do something. Everything he's learned over the past dozen lessons goes right out of his head. He can only hope that Ghirahim will be too caught off guard to block any sort of attack. He staggers forward and tries to push the sword forward into the man's leg, the armor looking just a little weaker there than the rest of him. Sends out a quick shock but it doesn't even affect him.

Ghirahim holds Vaati's blade inbetween his fingers. Scoffs at the sad attempt and shakes his head with this awful little pout like he's really upset for him . Pitying him, the son of a bitch. Before he can process what's just happened, Ghirahim raises his other hand up and slaps him hard across the face, knocking him to the floor as well.

It's humiliating. Disorenting. How did he get here? How did he go from the Greatest Sorcerer in the World to this? Pathetic, crawling, bleeding out, about to die just under Ghirahim's boot. He tried so hard to get away from this. How did it all go wrong? Where and when? He tried so many things and nothing worked . He's still just a mouse.

Ghirahim bends down and grabs a fistful of Link's hair and Vaati can't hear the furious whispers boiling out of the man's mouth while he slams Link's face down into the pavement over and over again. It's bloody. It's brutal. It's infuriating. And Link's trying to hold on, but Vaati watches him lose consciousness fast. Still breathing, but for who knows how long. He thinks he hears Zelda screaming. Not 'maiden in distress', damsel watching her valiant hero die, screaming, but 'friend who's ready to tear someone apart' screaming. Furious and scared and broken and Vaati cannot do anything but watch this all unfold like some terrible play because he knows he's next as Ghirahim lets go of Link and stalks towards him.

"You," he says in a calm fury. Quiet cold anger. The kind Vaati's never been much of an expert in. "You really thought you could play hero ," Ghirahim doesn't touch him. He bends down and grabs out one of those throwing knives. Makes a big show of it, running his finger up and down the blade before he gives it one long lick, looking Vaati right in the eye. "Do you have any idea what that makes me feel inside, seeing a servant of the Demon King try to turn over a new leaf? Disgusted , insulted - Oh. I'm rambling again. It's a bit of a character flaw of mine, please excuse me."

Ghirahim plunges the knife into Vaati's hand and he screams. Squeezes his eyes shut but only sees red. Is it possible that everything's a little more painful in a Hylian body than it is in a monstrous form?

"See, I thought we could be friends, you and I. Allies, even, in due time. You seemed an opportunist. Actually, I was under the impression that waswhy you were with dear Link ," he says the name with all the contempt in the world. Looks like he's going to lose his cool for a moment before he composes himself again. "But I see you're just as imprudently optimistic! " Another knife buries its way into Vaati, making itself at home in his other side. "I'm going to take pleasure in punishing you," his voice rises. "Of dragging that silly little idealism out of your small feeble brain . Oh- but you must be thinking right now; ' Demon Lord, sir,' ", he continues in a mock tone.

Vaati tries to focus on staying awake. His side from earlier is almost closed up. The other's bad but not nearly as damaged as the first wound. If he can just get the knife out of his hand, he can move.

"'Won't it be hard coming up with something different than Link's torture?' Don't you worry. I'll make sure to personalize your torment." He punctuates the sentence by grabbing onto Vaati's hair now, forcing him to look back at the man's face.

Just past it he sees movement. Link struggling to get up.

It's no use, though. Even if the hero gets up they'll never win. They're both too damaged. Both underpowered.

Ghirahim is right.

He can't do things this way.

It's not in his nature. He doesn't have the power, the wisdom, or the courage to be a hero. To be any sort of force of good.

He's a coward. He's weak and he's desperate and he's so damn tired of being tossed around like a ragdoll.

Vaati uses what little energy he has left to take a play out of Ghirahim's book. It takes a lot of concentration and drowning the other man's rambling out, but just as Ghirahim brings his damn tongue up to Vaati's face, Vaati disappears, leaving the man empty-handed.

The knives are still stuck in him.

He's still bleeding bad.

Link's still trying to stand.

But none of that matters when he reappears. Right next to that gaudy looking throne.

"You rat-. "

Vaati grabs the cap and pulls it hard onto his head.

Fits like a glove. Comforting. Strong. Warm. An old friend.

No. He's tired of playing by everyone else's rules.

Vaati throws out his hands and what comes out of them is beyond a gust. It's an explosion, an eruption of air that bursts forth and sends everything flying. He laughs. Feels energy returning to him. The cuts and slashes and bruises and everything else vanishing.

He can take Hyrule too.

Destroy this silly little hideout and Ghirahim and then have Hyrule for his own.

Can take whatever he wants once this bastard is out of his way.

It's easy.

Like a dream come true. Like a wish from a blown out birthday candle. Ghirahim is snuffed away.

No swords, no bad plans, no terrible coordination. All it takes is a little wish and he's gone.

The power of the Wishing Cap gives Vaati all the magic he could ever need. Everything that he could want.

He's unstoppable. How did he ever get it into his head that he'd change? That it was better to change? This is him. Who he's always been and always will be.

The most powerful Sorcerer in the world.

Vaati , a God among Hylians.

He is someone that should be worshiped, not someone who begs before the Goddesses .

A man who takes what he wants, not asks nicely.

He doesn't train under the hero .

He's Vaati .

King of the clouds.

* * *

A/N:

Guest: ;_;' I'm so terribly impatient lol. Hope you enjoy!


	45. King of the clouds

Link has a bloody nose and about a dozen bruises forming. His entire face is a mess, he knows that without looking. The skin's probably split open or at the very least swollen. Everything is aching and on fire and screaming and he just wants to go to sleep and forget about everything around him but there's too much yelling and he's got to keep Zelda safe. Hyrule safe. _Vaati_ safe. Vaati, who could be getting torn limb from limb right now. He struggles to a sitting position, but the scene has drastically changed.

Ghirahim is gone.

The barrier that held Zelda captive has broken down completely.

The Princess tries to help him up but he's too busy staring at everything in horror. At how much worse things have suddenly gotten. The cap is gone but Link knows where it is. Knows who the monster breaking through the ceiling of the desert hideout is.

He's worse than he was depicted in the sanctuary. Not as big as Calamity Ganon, but still horribly large - that giant eye roaming, searching the floor.

Link stumbles onto his feet, one hand on Zelda's shoulder while he stares back up at Vaati.

There's about fifty different thoughts racing through his head. The biggest one is _why?_

Why did he grab it? Why did he transform? Why is his eye narrowing in his direction?

Zelda's yelling something in his ear and they're sailing down, down, _down._ The floor hits his shoulder at an awkward painful angle but it's better than being hit by the laser that just narrowly misses them, singeing his hair. Thank the Goddesses for Zelda.

" _Link_ ," her voice comes to him as if through a filter. " _You have to fight him_."

And he knows. _He knows he has to fight._ That Hyrule comes first. Hyrule _always_ comes first. But Goddesses, he doesn't want to. Just this _once_.

He tries to push himself up, ignoring the blinding pain.

And he knows he has to pull out the sword - that he's got to push himself forward and fight - but he hesitates.

It's eerie how quiet Vaati is now. No witty quips, no smoldering threats, nothing but that awful stare that could turn a man to stone.

There's another laser shot in his direction but it doesn't come within reach of him. It's a warning.

Link takes a step forward and struggles with himself to draw out the sword he knows will seal Vaati away.

Vaati shoots again and it misses, landing just at his foot.

He thinks about all those days together. The nights Vaati stared up at the stars, searching. The quiet confessions. The grazing hands. All the times he let him in. The intimate stares. His lips, soft and insistent. Hungry.

He can't do this.

Can't kill Vaati.

Can't put him back into some tiny magical prison to break out again in a few thousand years.

Can't let him meet some other Link. Put him through this all again.

Can't stand the idea that maybe he'll find peace with another blonde just like him.

Can't even imagine living with that guilt. Knowing he's left someone displaced in time. Someone he _cares about._

Goddesses, he's _sorry,_ but he cares about Vaati.

He doesn't care if Vaati doesn't actually give a damn about him. If after everything, they'll go their separate ways. All he cares about is that he's safe. That he's happy or _something like it_. He's not going to let him go down like this. Not going to let him lose himself. Not going to let him turn into a monster, some rage powered beast. There's good in him. Too much good to lose.

He's not going to let Vaati become another Calamity Ganon for another hero.

He pulls out the sword only to drop it to the floor.

Hears Zelda, her voice coming to him like she's a thousand miles away when she's only a few feet.

" _Link!_ What are you _doing?_ You're going to get yourself killed!" But she's not rushing forward to help. No. She trusts him. He knows she does. That she won't do anything he doesn't ask her to do.

The moment his attention is on her, though, Vaati strikes.

He really has got to learn to stop looking away from the enemy during a fight.

The wind that picks up is beyond anything Vaati's done before in the past. It's a storm that's ripping the walls down until the Yiga base is reduced to rubble and sand. The ceiling completely collapses and for a moment, Link's left wondering how he wasn't just crushed - but there's a shield surrounding him and Zelda. Light from the Princess herself. She looks tired from the action, sweat dripping down her forehead, her face tight. She waves her hand when there's no building left to obliterate them, falling to her knees as the shield drops around them.

Added to the list: _Thank Zelda times ten._ _Really_ thank her. From the bottom of his heart. Be a better friend to Zelda. Not tool, not guard, _friend_.

Vaati's gust is still tearing through the desert, whipping the sand up into a quickly forming tornado that threatens to take the both of them in and tear them apart.

Link does something reckless and stupid.

Which is to say, he does something very _him_.

He runs straight towards the tornado and opens his paraglider, holding on for dear life as he sails through the air. It's exhilarating even if everything is screaming - especially his shoulder now. Up this high he comes closer to the monster. Really sees how big Vaati is, how Link's nothing but a dot compared to him. His wings stretch out across the sky, covering a good amount of the desert expanse. Vaati narrows his eye and Link knows he's really irritated the man with his maneuver. He starts to close the distance between them but another pillar of air erupts from underneath Link in an attempt to shake him down - to make him lose his balance and fall to the far ground below him. But Link's had plenty of practice in his endeavors fighting dragons across Hyrule and he manages to keep his hold. In fact, it works to his benefit, giving him a few more feet in the air.

He doesn't know what he's going to do when he reaches Vaati. Hasn't thought through this enough but whatever his plan is, it's got to be quick.

There's another charge from Vaati's eye and Link gets a good look at the laser building up - blue and crackling, electric. It shoots out and Link lets go of the paraglider for just a second to dodge the attack, dropping a few feet before he grabs back onto the reins. It kills his shoulder but it does the trick perfectly, he's safe. Although, even without dropping, the laser never would have hit. Vaati aimed too high.

Link persists.

Vaati shoots again - too far to his right. Link doesn't even try dodging this time. Doesn't need to. And he knows Vaati's aim can't possibly be this bad. He's not trying to hit him. He's trying to scare him away. Avoid confrontation.

It only spurs him on further. He _knows_ he's doing the right thing now. He's got to push through the blinding pain and save Vaati. Not Hyrule. Vaati.

There's another two blasts that do nothing but raise the hair on the back of Link's neck. He notices a flash of frustration overcome Vaati and feels the next attack charge up. Braces himself for something different. But it's the same, another laser shooting out - a sudden updraft from underneath Link's feet sends him upwards and the beam right through his paraglider. The laser grazes his knuckles, burning, paralyzing, and for a moment Link can't even try to slow his very rapid descent downwards because he's having a hard time closing his hands back around the falling sail cloth with the giant hole in it. He feels a solid wall of wind ram into his back, right against his shoulder blade and he finds himself on the ground, alive, not a Link shaped splat. He knows he should be one. Or at the very least, all of his bones should be broken, but the wind broke his fall and slowed the descent.

Inbetween all the cursing he does for the pain shooting up his body, Link chances a glance over his shoulder. Zelda's about a yard away, surrounded by a swarm of Keese. He knows she can handle them just fine. He even gets a glimpse of her fighting, those throwing needles puncturing the little monsters as she tears into another with what almost looks like the Master Sword - but he knows it couldn't be.

Link takes off running again. Doesn't know how he's going to make it up that high without his paraglider now but knows he's going to try anyway.

 _"You just don't know when to quit_ ," rumbles a voice in his head. Echoing. Deep. It's nothing like Vaati's voice, completely incompatible to the man's pleasant lilt, but he _knows_ it's him. Knows the exasperation, the way his vowels form, how everything sounds fluid and timeless.

And Vaati ups the ante.

Fire erupts on the sides of Link as he runs - walls that try to block his path forward, balls that shoot out just narrowly avoid setting him ablaze. He feels like he's going to run out of breath. That he's never going to make it.

There's not much distance left.

What can he say?

What can he tell Vaati to make him _stop?_

Are there really any words?

For once in his life, he wishes he had thought things out a little more. That he knew how to verbalize everything running through his head.

Link feels a fireball connect with his sleeve and pats the flames out quickly, biting his lip through the pain.

He's so _so close_. He could grab onto the tail end of Vaati's wing and climb up the edge of it. Hang off of it and use his legs to try to propel himself up on top of the monster. Hang upside down to get in Vaati's face and force him to look him right in the eyes-

 _"Stop!"_

The shout in his head is enough to get Link to halt, hands flying up to the sides of his face, clasping his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. But that's not all. There's a wall of air that shoots out with the yell, rolling through the desert and hitting Link head on. The sand kicks up everywhere as he's forced back, sailing through the sky. He bounces a bit when he hits the floor. Energy reverberates through the ground, slamming into his body and forcing him into a short convulsion as he's left panting, trying to catch his breath.

He hears the Keese screeching behind him. Hears Zelda weezing as she struggles to keep up the fight against the winged creatures.

Link can barely lift his head.

His nose is dripping blood a lot worse than before. He sees it splatter and hit the sand below him, staining the desert red.

Looks up and watches Vaati's wings flap, chilling the desert with each powerful stroke. His eye softer. Worried.

Link is not the smartest man in Hyrule.

He's not the most eloquent.

Not the most refined.

He can't write moving ballads.

Can't find a way to say all the words he feels building up in his chest.

But he tries.

Pushes himself back up onto his knees and tries to move forward.

Says, "I don't care what you do. I'm not going to stop until you hear me out."

And the beast before him holds his fire.

Lets him limp closer, hands out to his sides to show how unarmed he is.

"Look," he starts off. "I know how much you care about having magic. That you don't want any less than you had before. So you can't just snap your fingers and have a hurricane rip through a Lizalfos," he says, voice loud and clear. Raises his chin a little higher. "So _what?_ You don't need to." He stumbles forward a little and nearly falls straight into the sand. "You're funny and interesting and curious and _smart-_ you're a thousand times smarter than me. You don't need more power. Or the stupid hat."

The eye stares back at him, no visible change.

"You're the only person who has even a _fraction_ of an idea of what I'm going through right now. And I- if I feel so out of place, how do _you_ feel? Nothing about Hyrule's the same for you. Imagine how much worse it'll be if you go away again. We could - I don't know - we could ride the Master Cycle and we could take apart Guardians and - we could do whatever you wanted. I could show you everything in Hyrule. I'll protect you, if you want. I'll look all over Hyrule for whatever you want. I- I'll even leave you alone if that's what you want!"

He hates how silly everything sounds. He'll never sound as sophisticated as Vaati.

"I just don't want to hurt you," and his voice breaks. "I don't want anyone else I care about to die because of me." His chest constricts, but it isn't because of the pain each step sends through him. Link bites his lip and he knows he draws blood. "Don't make me do this."

And he knows it's not going to be enough.

That there's not enough words that can come from his mouth to change Vaati's mind but he's got to try.

"I mean, I…" Link goes to look back behind his shoulder but stops. No. It doesn't matter if Zelda can or can't hear. Doesn't matter if all of Hyrule can. Even if it makes everyone else in the world hate him, it's worth it just for the chance that Vaati won't. That Vaati will care.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N:

Guest: That's def one way to sum everything up lol. Thanks for the review. :)


	46. And at last I am here

Staring up at him is the bane of Vaati's existence.

The man who has time and time again thwarted his plans and imprisoned him.

Begging him to stand down.

He's putting himself further into harm's way all just to get Vaati to stop.

He looks dreadful. Like if he simply blew on him, he'd fall away and there'd be nothing left standing.

Damaged, but he hasn't stopped moving towards him.

Link.

Link, who's terribly handsome and has a good ear to listen. Who's personally done him no harm and has poured hours into trying to help him. Who's thrown the Four Sword down and away, discarded it like a shoddy trophy.

It's so easy, talking to him.

Easy to trust, easy to follow, easy to kiss.

It's scary. Makes his heart pound a little faster.

And it's embarrassing how much he cares. How much damage the words do on their own. How each hit against Link made him wince and struggle to undo the blow. He knows he already lost.

Knows that there's a chance Link will still run that Four Sword through him and fulfill Nayru's prophecy.

That even so, he can't help but risk it.

His feet hit the ground and he's got to admit, it's good having legs and a torso again.

The cap slides a little off his head, hanging on by a thread, and he thinks about tearing it off and balling it up in his hands but he can't. Even with the hat on, Link rushes forward and throws his arms around him, even though everything must be on fire. It takes the air out of Vaati and has him staggering back for a moment before he finds solid ground below him, knocked over and onto the floor with Link on top of him. He isn't saying anything but he doesn't have to.

"You really didn't do much convincing," Vaati says against Link, his voice muffled by the front of the man's shirt. "There's not much left of Hyrule to conquer - I'd be wasting my time on such a terribly large rebuilding project."

It's a lie. An obvious one. But Vaati hears Link laugh. Feels his chest move up and down.

He almost hates how much it warms his heart when Link pulls away and Vaati sees his eyes lit up, a shade of blue he's never seen before on anyone else.

Instantly, he knows that he's safe.

Even when Zelda emerges from his little distraction for the princess, albeit a little scratched up but none the worse for wear, he knows he's not going anywhere.

"So you're really him," is what she says.

And Link's arms don't move from their place when the both of them shift so they're at least not laying in the sand. Vaati's chest is pressed up against Link's back.

"Strange of you to act so surprised, Princess. I was under the impression you knew the whole time." Vaati stares up at her unafraid.

"I was starting to have my doubts before you transformed." Her face softens when her eyes land on Link.

Vaati begins to wonder if it's just a common thing around Hyrule. If no one can help themselves from melting around Link.

"I guess there's some things we should talk about later then, Link?" Zelda asks.

He doesn't loosen himself from Vaati. "Yeah. We should." Short. Simple. Almost always to the point.

"First though," Zelda holds her hand out expectantly at Vaati.

And he knows what she wants. He's not an idiot.

But he still hesitates.

Wonders if his original theory holds up. If without this cap, he'll find himself a damn rat eventually. And what would happen then? He couldn't go back to that life. Doesn't know how he'd change back into a Hylian. And Goddesses, even worse, what if there's no one else? What if the Minish really are gone and he's left all alone, miniscule and completely powerless and-.

Link settles his hand on top of his.

He thinks about the Goddesses.

How Link and him dragged themselves all across Hyrule just to get their favor - how _Vaati_ of all people got their audience - and knows that if something happens to him, Link will still be there to carry him the rest of the way. To get him the help he needs.

He takes off the Wishing Cap. The last tie to his old master, to his old life, and hands it over to Zelda.

She can't keep the surprise off of her face and really, it's almost enough of a reward for Vaati. To do something so unexpected and catch her off guard. The barer of the Tri-Force of Wisdom, having not known he'd do something so simple as give her a hat.

And if Zelda's shock isn't enough, then the gentle relieved look from Link certainly is.

He waves his free hand and bluffs. "That old thing? I hardly need it anymore."

They do get moving eventually. If the Yiga Clan are still standing after Vaati's assault on their headquarters, they've made themselves scarce because they certainly don't show up during the trek through the desert. And Link's surprisingly talkative around the Princess for once. Asking questions every second as the sun dips down past the horizon.

"When did you learn to fight?"

"How did you get those throwing needles?"

"What do you mean you've secretly been a badass these past couple of months?"

Silly little things like that.

And Zelda, blushing under all the attention, answers every question while Vaati pretends he's not interested in hearing about how the royal's been training under a Sheikah's watchful eye. She's been taking care of minor monster problems inbetween all of her tinkering and trying to rebuild Hyrule, too, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't even a bit impressed.

"What happened to Ghirahim?" someone finally asks. Vaati isn't sure if it's Zelda or Link. He's been slowly tuning them out over the course of the walk.

"I don't have the foggiest clue," Vaati says. And it's not really _a lie_ or anything.

He wished that Ghirahim wouldn't be a threat to them. He doesn't know how the cap handled it.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about him," Zelda tells them.

Vaati knows she's keeping it secret from him. She gives Link a look that says 'I'll tell you later when we're out of earshot of the guy who almost just went on the warpath to destroy Hyrule'. He isn't too concerned. Everyone has their secrets and he's certain that he'll hear about what happened to Ghirahim sooner or later from Link. At least, if he bugs him enough about it.

For a while, it's almost like nothing's changed.

But then, as they're settling in for the night around a campfire, Link alternating between gorging himself and treating the multiple injuries he sustained (Vaati's amazed he managed to walk so far to begin with), he feels the other man's chin plop onto his shoulder. Vaati glances back behind at him and frowns.

"What?"

"You were pretty hot as a monster," Link says.

And it's a joke, sure, but Vaati's got an inkling that there's just a trace of seriousness in his voice. He cracks a smirk anyway.

"Whatever would dear Zelda say if she heard you?"

And Zelda, struggling to make herself comfortable in a rolled out sleeping bag, pokes her head up (her hair is surprisingly in amazing shape for someone in her position, Vaati almost wants to ask her secret) and glares daggers at the both of them. "She'd tell you both to shut up so she can try to go to sleep."

Therefore, they lower their voices a notch or ten and when they're certain Zelda is finally asleep. Vaati covers Link's mouth with his. He tastes the leftovers of Link's roasted cucco and other Link assorted things. This, he thinks, is certainly different than before.

"So," Link's voice is a whisper when Vaati breaks them apart for air. "Are we…?"

"I'm not going to make any sweeping declarations of love," Vaati tells him. Brutal honesty that would tear anyone else apart but Link is brave as a noun and holds steady against him. Eyes determined. It's difficult not to bring the man into another feverish set of kisses, but Vaati manages to finish his thought and keep himself from devouring Link right there and then. "I'm who I am and you're… Link. It's going to take some more time before I can admit it. But yes. We are a… couple, I guess. If that's not a deal breaker, of course."

"No. I mean, it's not a deal breaker." Link exhales. A little of his weight falls onto Vaati. "Can I be honest with you?"

"When have you ever been dishonest?"

"Shut up. I lie too. I... I mighthave said 'I love you' a little too soon. I like you. A lot. Don't get me wrong. But I had to exaggerate a little to get you to stop what you were doing."

He can't be mad. "You manipulative little brat." Vaati cracks a smile. "A man after my own heart."

And kisses him tenfold until the campfire's dead and all that there is to keep them warm in the desert cold is each others arms wrapped around one another.

* * *

A/N:

VaNoGu: Ah, thank you so much!

Glad to hear you like it so much to leave a review! :) Thanks for the lovely comment, I hope you enjoy the upcoming ending on Wednesday.


	47. Therefore you and me

After a hundred years of sleeping, Link is finally wide awake.

Okay, maybe not _wide_ awake. He still finds himself taking the occasional lazy day catnap, but he's more awake than usual.

It's been six months since he fought Vaati and you'd think that after those six months, Vaati might decide he's ready to just settle down or something. Retreat back to Link's little home and spend the rest of his days content in Hateno pursuing a hobby. But no, he's just as wired as Link, always looking to see some new part of the kingdom or explore some forgotten temple (and he's the worst with forgotten temples, blabbering on about what he thinks it might have been, if it's from his time or not and looking for some ancient artifact he can study for days on end).

Link thinks Vaati might just be as bad as Zelda is, at least when it comes to abandoned places and unknown artifacts.

They found a baton once and Vaati poured himself into it for two weeks straight. Link had to force him to put down his books so he could get some sleep and he practically had to force feed the mage to make sure he got something into his stomach. Vaati was unbearable up until he discovered some text about the baton in one of the castle's old books. A 'wind waker' or whatever. Now he uses it everywhere they go. Link's happy for the find, actually. It makes Vaati happy, but more than that it's helped restore a little bit of his confidence in his 'wind sorcerer' capabilities.

And it's _much much_ safer than the Wishing Cap.

Which Zelda still has. He thought she might try to use it, but when they had their 'private talk' (like Vaati wouldn't be hearing at least half of it later that week) Zelda had told him she didn't want to risk it. Worried that maybe the power of it might corrupt. She sent some Yiga off to hide it somewhere it'd hopefully never be found, but Link knows that's too good to be true. Oh well. For once, it's not his problem.

Zelda's working harder than ever before. She's not close to construction, she's still got a lot to go, but she's made some small changes in Hyrule here and there. What's really impressive are the plans she has drafted out. Rebuilt towns, libraries, parks, the whole works.

When Vaati overheard some plans the princess had made for Castle Town, he said, "Of course, I'll take nothing less than a mansion, Your Highness." Zelda didn't find it funny at all.

Purah and her are nearly finished with their third Sheikah Slate, which Link's surprising Vaati with the second it's done. It took some convincing from Zelda to let him give it to the man (either because of his dumb joke or because of the fact that he tried to take over Hyrule _again_ ). She certainly won't admit it, but she's really excited to see someone unfamiliar with working the slate give it a try. See if it's 'user friendly' or something - that's what she told him when she listed off the pros and cons.

They're talking more than ever now, too.

Link and Zelda.

Not Vaati and Zelda.

Goddesses, he can only imagine what a disaster that would be.

They'd never _stop_ talking. In fact, they'd probably curate every lost artifact in Hyrule in just a single week.

He makes a mental note to try to force the two together sometime and see how it works out.

But Link and Zelda are on much better terms. He can't confide in her nearly as much as he does in Vaati, but they're getting there. They can talk about the past and their mistakes - talk about how much they want to make things right now. They can spend more than just a few minutes together. And _now_ , their relationship has the added bonus of being able to spar together whenever Link's in town.

Which bores Vaati to sleep, but he's got his magic to practice anyway and it forces him to put in the extra work needed when Link's busy getting knocked to the floor by the princess.

There's another thing that Zelda's keeping hidden. Even Link doesn't know where it is, but that's because Zelda's told him she doesn't want him meddling and getting caught up in saving someone else again.

She told him just a week after they returned from the desert. Said, "You've done enough for Hyrule already, Link. For me. And I'd rather your attention be on _Vaati_ , anyway. For both your sake and my own sanity. Just keep him far away from me." Really, if he could just get Vaati to not be annoying around her, they'd be _great_ friends. Maybe.

Vaati doesn't know a single thing about the sword that Zelda's keeping hidden. That its power rivals the Master Sword in all but divinity. That it's housing Ghirahim. Or something like that. It's a little iffy. Zelda made it sound like he wasn't imprisoned like Vaati, but that he wasn't able to _stop_ being inside the sword. He tried to ask some more about it, but she kept telling him she wasn't going to spill any more information.

He can't help but feel a little bad for Ghirahim, either. Can't help but wonder if maybe if Ghirahim was given a second chance like Vaati, he'd be a friend. Or maybe this really is for the best, Zelda watching over him. She told him she was going to do all she could to try to communicate with the man in the blade without letting him out. Link didn't even have to insist. But maybe that's because they don't know where Ghirahim came from and Zelda cannot stand staying curious forever.

He's not going to get too torn up, though, if he never sees Ghirahim again. If the stranger's stuck in the sword forever. After all, he did a number on the three of them and Link doesn't want to test Ghirahim's change of heart, not after he came up with such a long laundry list of torture plans.

There's a lot he still can't remember about his past. It's not so terrible with Vaati by his side at least. The man's just as bad as him, always struggling to recall childhood traditions and old past mistakes from his first attempt at Hyrule's takeover. Together, they start making new memories. Stupid reckless ones that involve trying to ride a Lynel across Hyrule Field (bad idea, for the record, Link made it fifteen feet and Vaati got kicked off within a second), but memories nonetheless.

"The stable girl said there's a rumor going around that there's a dragon nearby. It flew in from Labrynna about a week ago," Vaati tells him. His hair's up and out of his face, tucked away into a neat little bun that sits on the top of his head. "But I'm more interested in that mask the Goron said he saw wash up in North Akkala."

"What was that about again?" Link's too lazy to grab out his slate and check. He's got Vaati for that.

"The Zora one. He _claimed_ that when he put it on, he transformed into a Zora."

It goes without saying why Vaati's so invested in that particular story. Something that will change his race.

Link bugs him regardless, just because it's so much fun to annoy Vaati sometimes. He says, "What do you need it for? You already magicked yourself Hylian."

Which earns him a dry look. It's one hundred percent worth it because Vaati's being needlessly cute. "I'm going to kick you."

He turns his skewer over the firepit and offers up some roasted fish to Vaati. "I want to fight a dragon. Besides," he continues, stuffing the cooked food into his mouth without even blowing on it. "If the mask changed him into a Zora, how come he was a Goron when we met him? The whole thing's fishy."

"Firstly, that is a terrible joke. But fine," Vaati says, like Link's just suggested they clean the gutters of the stable. "I'll relent. And while the story _may_ be a bit... sketchy, we're heading straight to Akkala after your monster fetish tour."

He smiles.

They're always so busy.

He wouldn't trade any of this for a thousand wishing caps.

* * *

A/N:

Mari: Ah thanks for the lovely review! :') What a big compliment!


	48. How to be a human being

Vaati's not going to admit it but he's gotten into the habit of checking through the blades of grass for movement. He looks for little creatures and little huts and leaves out his leftovers near cracked tree stumps and fairy rings. It's a small way to makeup for all the big trouble he's caused. Some odd apology for how he can't be like them. Can't be tiny, insignificant, struggling each day, can't be a Minish.

He won't tell Link how much it twists his stomach, the idea that they're all gone and forgotten, but he knows if he did, Link would only be there to comfort him.

Now, trying so hard to be good, those terrible old Minish instincts bubble to the surface. He knows just what to give, what to say. Knows every favor he can perform to make a Hylian's day better. Vaati works hard to ignore it, but he can't help but give in every now and again. Can't help but put a smile on some traveler's face. Especially when it puts an even bigger one on Link's.

He has to wonder if he'll ever properly make-up for all his wrongdoings or if redemption is a never ending cycle - not a finish line but an endless obstacle course he won't ever beat. He can write down a number of ways to improve Hyrule and he can hand that paper over to Zelda all he wants, but when is she going to listen to _him?_ The guy who very nearly went and tried to take over the damn kingdom _again_ just after saying he wouldn't. And he can use his magic to help rebuild, but will it ever make a dent in all the lives lost in his past conquests?

Vaati does what he can to make things right but they're all small. Maybe being by Link's side, brightening his day and everyone else's he can, is enough. Maybe he doesn't need a grand gesture to show that he's trying, maybe that's really the best he can offer and maybe that's okay. But what does he know?

He tries to preserve history. Tries to live life the way he always should have - patiently, working hard to become better than he ever could have dreamed of. Adventures across Hyrule and makes amends wherever he can. Maybe one day he'll find the Minish again. Maybe he won't feel so ashamed of his past and maybe they'll find a way to visit. He can picture it perfectly, the grass towering above them and Link wide eyed, big dopey grin on his face in wonderment of how different the world he's always lived in can look when you're only the size of a thumb.

Vaati makes a list of things to keep in mind. Things to hold onto, ways to keep himself from spiraling on the worst days when all he wishes is that he hadn't handed over that cap. That he had a palace in the sky and could call himself a god.

Get off your high horse. Bury the hatchet. Practice for more than just a single second - and don't throw something when you can't match the power you cheated for centuries ago. Admit you're wrong sometimes. Admit you're wrong a _lot of times_. Try being more civil to Hyrule's princess, even if she's needlessly rude sometimes. Admit that she's got a good reason for being so rude. Waste all your time learning. Torment a couple of roaming Bokoblins and steal their dinner afterwards. Don't horseback race Link. You will lose and you are nothing but a sore loser. Get in good with Zelda so you have someone knowledgeable teach you about Sheikah technology. Link knows how to cannibalize Guardians, not what anything does. Don't go cheap on a mattress at an inn. You will be grouchy the next day and everyone will hate you for it. Or Link for it. Stingy cheapskate. Search a little more for some insurance that you won't turn back into a Minish. Just because you worry that much. Look a little harder for traces that the Minish still exist. Look a lot harder for the Minish because you want to show Link. - Don't lie so much, admit it. You want to know that your race isn't actually extinct and you aren't all alone. Kiss Link a lot more. If all else fails, let Link handle it.

It's an ever growing, ever changing list. Some days, he feels completely lost and the despair creeps back in, the worry that he'll never even come close to the man he wants to be. But then Link's right there, finding a way to make things better. In the end, he thinks he really is finally satisfied.

* * *

A/N: So there's a lot I can say here about this fanfic, but despite writing 48 chapters, I don't think I could put it into words how grateful I am for all the wonderful and nice comments people have left me. It's amazing how much support I got for this fic, especially when I was so worried when I started posting it that no one would care. Vaati's meant a lot to me ever since I was in middle school and the character has stuck around needling me ever since (Honestly, I could go on for about an hour how important he is to my growing up with both friends and my own creative endeavors but that also involves talking about a really bad old fanfic I wrote SOOO).

Breath of the Wild itself has been such an amazing game, too, that from the moment I first got it to even now, I find myself totally enraptured by it, finding new ways to play the game and being surprised every time by what I do (I literally once spent 2-3 days coming up with this crazy plan to climb up a waterfall in Master Mode and surprise Sidon at Zora's Domain. It entailed getting about 20-30 octorock balloons halfway up a waterfall and then using cryonis the rest of the way. To say it was stressful was an understatement but damn was it fun).

So combining the two, while probably crazy in theory, just felt right to me and my interpretation of the two. And I'm so so happy that to such a number of you, it also felt right and you let me take you all on this dumb experimental adventure with me. :') Again guys, thank you all so much for every message and for taking the time to read this big overwhelming story. While it might be some time until I come back to fanfic with content, I will be on my tumblr Patchworkcrows. And I will tell you, I am trying to write another Vaalink thing but it's silly and modern and it may involve online gaming because those are my interests what can I say.

In the meantime, thanks and I hope you enjoyed "How to be a human being".


End file.
